ENFERMERA EN TENERIFE -ADAPTACION-
by lorena anahi swan cullen
Summary: Enfermera en Tenerife (1981) Título Original: Nurse in Tenerife (1978) Jamás revelaría su amor al apuesto cirujano, ni se expondría a la humillación de ser rechazada. Bella Swan se resistía a dejar el hospital general de Midthorpe, porque había entregado su corazón al apuesto doctor Jasper Withlock PERO...
1. Chapter 1

_HOLA CHICAS ACA LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA DE MAS DECIR QUE LA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE _

_PIPPA LANE YO SOLO LA ADAPTO A LOS PERSONAJES DE STHEPANIE MEYER (tWILIGHT)_

_Argumento:_

_Jamás revelaría su amor al apuesto cirujano, ni se_

_expondría a la humillación de ser rechazada._

_Bella Swan se resistía a dejar el hospital general de_

_Midthorpe, porque había entregado su corazón al apuesto_

_doctor Jasper, para ir a cuidar de su madrastra que vivía en_

_la hermosa isla de Tenerife, en el Atlántico. Pronto_

_descubrió que ese paraíso tropical tenía sus_

_compensaciones. Por ejemplo: el apasionante cirujano_

_español conocido como el señor "Tenerife" que además era_

_el hombre más rico de la isla. A pesar de los atractivos que_

_éste pudiera ofrecer a las mujeres, Bella no pudo evitar, sentir antipatía hacia él a primera vista. Cuando el doctor_

_comenzaba a impresionarla, apareció inesperadamente en_

_escena Jasper…._

**_Capítulo 1_**

—Tienes mucha suerte, Bella, porque no estás enamorada de ninguno de los doctores —dijo Alice Brandon con voz alegre.

—Pero… ¿por qué dices eso, Alice?

—¡Es obvio! Si estuvieras enamorada de alguien aquí, sentirías el corazón destrozado al tener que irte a trabajar a Tenerife por un año.

Bella Swan, una muchacha de veintidós años, con ojos de color marron chocolate, se volvió hacia Alice Brandon, su mejor amiga y con quien compartía la habitación en la Casa de Enfermeras.

—Una psicóloga de pies a cabeza… eso eres. ¡Consulten a Alice Brandon, que conoce los secretos del corazón! —bromeó Bella.

¡Si Alice supiera la verdad! Ni siquiera a ella le había confiado que estaba enamorada del apuesto doctor Jasper Withlock, que hacía dos meses había llegado al Hospital General de Midthorpe.

Una cosa se había jurado: jamás revelaría su amor por él, ni se

expondría a la humillación de no ser correspondida. A diario se preguntaba cómo un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era Jasper Hale, iba a fijarse en todos sentidos, en alguien como ella, siendo que en el hospital estaba rodeado de tantas enfermeras atractivas entre las cuales podía elegir.

—Volviendo a tu vida amorosa, Bells… o más bien, a la falta de ella… — Alice interrumpió los pensamientos de Bella mientras se paraba a su lado frente al espejo del tocador para prenderse el broche con su nombre, que debía usar mientras estuviera en servicio— te veo muy feliz. Y estoy segura de que no sería así si dejaras algún amor pendiente en este viejo hospital.

Bella hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír, a la vez que se acomodaba el cuello de su traje sastre.

—Una muchacha feliz, de corazón libre… ¡ésa soy yo!

Tal vez sería así cuando aterrizara en Tenerife, con más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia entre ella y Jasper. Quizá entonces su mente obsesionada por ese doctor alto y apuesto sé despejaría y se volvería receptiva a la magia masculina de otro joven más accesible que pudiera sentirse atraído por una muchacha sencilla como ella.

—Después de todo —continuó Alice, que se negaba a renunciar a su

tema de conversación—, yo sé cómo me sentiría de tenerme que ir por un año dejando un novio aquí. Simplemente; no me iría. No habría español capaz de arrastrarme, aunque fuera a un lugar tan fabuloso como las llamadas "Islas de la Eterna Primavera". Así que, como te quiero mucho, Bells, me alegro de que te vayas sin dejar tu corazón prendido en algún maravilloso individuo de blusa blanca del Hospital General de Midthorpe.

¡Pero lo voy a dejar! ¡Lo voy a dejar! pensó Bella, y tú nunca lo sabrás, Alice, mucho menos Jasper.

—Diez para las siete —añadió Alice, consultando su reloj de bolsillo—. Es ya casi hora de mi turno y de tu presentación —tocó el brazo de Bella con un gesto cariñoso—. Mucha suerte, querida. Siento mucho no poder estar allí para aplaudir. Nos vemos después, linda.

Mañana a estas horas, estaré ya en Tenerife, pensó Bella, mientras recorría los largos corredores que conducían al Salón de Recreaciones. Le daba mucha tristeza tener que dejar el Hospital General de Midthorpe.

Había iniciado allí su entrenamiento como enfermera, a los dieciocho años.

Todo le pareció fascinante y, desde el primer momento, comprendió que había escogido la carrera adecuada.

Después de tres años de entrenamiento y de haber pasado los

exámenes de rigor, se convirtió en Enfermera Titulada y se le ofreció un contrato por un año. Este expiraba precisamente ese día y no iba a renovarlo, aunque nada le hubiera gustado más que hacerlo. Otro deber la llamaba: atender a su único familiar vivo, su madrastra, que vivía en Tenerife.

Cuando entró en el Salón de Recreaciones, Bella sonrió con placer al ver cuatro maletas, acomodadas a un lado de la mesa de ping-pong.

Estaban marcadas con su nombre: B. Swan. Así que había adivinado

correctamente cuando la encargada de la Casa de Enfermeras le había dicho en forma casual, unas semanas antes: "No compre maletas para ir a Tenerife, enfermera Swan. No me pregunte por qué, pero haga lo que le digo. ¿Entendido?"

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y Bella, que se hallaba

conmovida por su regalo de despedida, sintió que se le doblaban las piernas cuando vio entrar, junto con la encargada de la Casa y la Jefa Oficial de Enfermeras, nada menos que a Sir Bertram Wooland, director y catedrático del Hospital General de Midthorpe.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó una muchacha, dirigiéndose a Bella—. Si yo fuera usted, enfermera, estaría temblando. ¡Le están dando tratamiento completo!

En esos momentos, la Jefa de Enfermeras se puso de pie y anunció que la ceremonia tendría que ser breve, porque algunos de los presentes necesitaban volver rápidamente al servicio activo. En seguida, recordó que la Enfermera de Primera, Bella Swan, era hijastra de una antigua enfermera en jefe del quirófano, Sue Clearwather, que había honrado siempre al hospital por su valor y cumplimiento del deber.

Luego explicó, que dos años después de la muerte del padre de Bella, dicha mujer se había casado con el doctor español Harry Gonzalez Supervia,que seis meses más tarde murió trágicamente en Tenerife, mientras atendía a varias personas accidentadas en una carretera.

En la actualidad —añadió la jefa—, la enfermera Clearwather reside en Tenerife, con un estado de salud que requiere atención permanente de una enfermera. En Londres tiene una hermana, también Jefa de Enfermeras, que va a retirarse dentro de doce meses para irse a Tenerife, a cuidar de ella.

Mientras tanto, la enfermera Swan asumirá este cuidado, al término del cual esperamos todos que regrese a nuestro hospital, donde tendrá una cordial acogida —se volvió hacia el hombre alto que se encontraba a su lado

—. Ahora, me permito suplicar a Sir Bertram Wooland tenga la bondad de entregar nuestro obsequio de despedida.

Bella se puso de pie y Sir Bertram colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando se acallaron los aplausos, dijo con voz muy gentil:

—Este obsequio: cuatro maletas, es presentado a la Enfermera de

Primera, Swan, como expresión de la amistad de sus colegas y de algunos ex pacientes…

En ese momento se escuchó un zumbido, procedente del bolsillo de

uno de los tres médicos internos que estaban al fondo del salón. El corazón le palpitó a Bella al ver que Jasper Withlock le sonreía, se encogía de hombros en un gesto de impotencia y, contra su voluntad, salía del salón para buscar el teléfono interno más cercano y averiguar en qué parte del hospital lo necesitaban.

—Este no es un adiós —estaba diciendo Bella en esos momentos—. Es sólo un… hasta pronto. Estaré recordándolos con cariño. Muchas gracias por el hermoso regalo que me han hecho. Au revoir.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡No hay necesidad de que me lo digas! Estoy en terreno prohibido y me metería en un lío si la encargada de la Casa me encontrara aquí.

Bella se encontraba en el umbral de su habitación, a la mañana

siguiente, mirando con ojos incrédulos a quien así hablaba: el doctor Jasper Withlock. No había chaqueta blanca ni estetoscopio a la vista, en esta ocasión. Llevaba un traje casual de color marrón claro.

—¡Tú…! ¡Qué elegante! —logró decir ella—. Eras la última persona que esperaba que viniera aquí.

Los dientes de él, blancos y parejos, se mostraron en una sonrisa espontánea y sus ojos almendrados sonrieron también. La luz de una ventana lateral del corredor, revelaba el brillo de su espeso cabello color rubio.

—¡Decidí disfrazarme de caballero… para hacer justicia a una ocasión tan propicia! —le hizo una burlona reverencia—. Su carruaje espera, milady.

Permíteme ayudarte con el equipaje.

—Gracias, pero no he llamado por teléfono todavía al taxi. El avión sale hasta las dos de la tarde, y se hace una hora de aquí al aeropuerto.

—Y mientras tanto, te quedarás sentadita aquí sola, tamborileando con tus lindos dedos, contando los minutos para la partida.

—Ya lo sé —Bella hizo la imitación de un profundo suspiro, para

seguirle la broma—. Pero, ¿qué alternativa me queda?

—Permíteme llevarte en mi coche al aeropuerto.

—No me gustaría darte tanta molestia.

—¡Molestia! Será un placer. ¿Qué otra cosa mejor podría hacer en mi bien ganado día libre?

—Probablemente muchas —protestó Bella—. De cualquier modo,

significaría tener que estar conmigo, aburriéndote, antes que tenga que irme.

—No nos aburriremos, si me permites invitarte un trago en alguna vieja hostería inglesa del camino, y después, llevarte a almorzar con tranquilidad.

—No puedo admitir que gastes tu dinero en mí.

—Oh, vamos. Me harías un favor, ayudándome a gastar algo de mis

ganancias. Esta mañana recibí una carta certificada. No la abrí durante media hora, pensando que era una demanda de la oficina de impuestos.

Pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, era un premio de veinticinco libras, que obtuvo un bono que una indulgente tía mía me regaló hace unos años.

—¡Me lo imagino! Cómo te debe haber emocionado ese golpe de suerte —bromeó Bella, siguiendo la alegre y despreocupada actitud de Jasper—. Y ante tan tierno pensamiento, acepto tu gentil invitación, con mi más

profundo agradecimiento. Pero pongo una condición… cada uno pagará lo suyo.

—¡Ah! —sonrió él—, estás pensando que voy a cobrarte la invitación con un beso y un abrazo. Desde luego, tal vez tengas razón. Empezaría con muy buenas intenciones, claro está. Entonces… ¡guau! me dejaría arrastrar por las fuerzas de la naturaleza y no tardaría en responder a mis instintos.

Así que, Enfermera de Primera, Bella Swan, ¡ya has sido advertida!

Sin decir más, Jasper puso una maleta debajo de cada brazo, tomó una más en cada mano y se lanzó a caminar por el corredor.

—¡Tenerife, aquí vamos! Hoy tú, yo en mis próximas bien ganadas

vacaciones… ya verás, Bella. ¡Quiero conocer a tu maravillosa madrastra!

—Con la compañía adecuada —observó Jasper, hundiéndose más en el

sofá del hotel, con un vaso en la mano—, uno puede sentirse

deliciosamente eufórico, aunque sólo esté bebiendo jugo de tomate. Tomemos otro.

Mientras el viejo camarero les servía, las llamas de la chimenea

producían reflejos sonrosados en el rostro de ambos. Se encontraban sentados en un amplio sofá, forrado con chintz, en el salón de descanso del pequeño hotel, que a esas horas estaba desierto.

Una discreta tos del camarero hizo que Bella levantara la mirada del fuego, donde la tenía clavada.

—Señor —comentó el hombre—, si ustedes tienen intenciones de

reservar una habitación, les aconsejaría que lo hicieran ahora mismo. Al mediodía será difícil, por las reservaciones telefónicas.

—¡Qué buena idea! —exclamó Jasper, con una expresión traviesa en

sus ojos sonrientes—. Lástima que la respuesta sea negativa.

—Comprendo, señor —el viejo mesero se quedó un momento en la

puerta.

—¿Lo ves, Bella? —dijo Jasper cuando volvieron a quedarse solos—. Todo el mundo ama a un enamorado… El hombre está convencido de que estamos en luna de miel.

—O de que tú, Jasper, con esa carita y esa actitud de audacia que tienes, estás decidido a llevar por el mal camino a una buena muchacha como yo.

—Vaya, ésa es una buena idea —él se le acercó un poco más.

—Tal vez.

Bella consultó su reloj de pulsera con un gesto estudiado. Hubiera querido comportarse en la forma franca y sincera en que lo hacía siempre, en lugar de recurrir a ese sistema para ocultar el efecto emocional que la cercanía de él le producía. Seguramente Jasper iba a pensar que era una muchacha frívola y coqueta.

—Lástima que no dispongas de más tiempo. Aunque eso no te habría

asegurado ningún éxito. Estoy hecha a prueba de doctores.

—El comprender eso, mi querida Bella, es la mayor tragedia de mi

vida. Tenía sólo dos días de interno, cuando noté la escasa impresión que causaba en ti. —Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Cada vez que miraba hacia dónde estabas, volvías la cara hacia otro lado.

Era cierto. De otra manera habría demostrado sus verdaderos

sentimientos si hubiera permitido que sus miradas se encontraran… como estaba revelando en esos momentos, con toda probabilidad, lo atraída que se sentía hacia él.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, con los ojos fijos otra vez en el fuego.

—Sí, así que me dije: Ya debe tener novio… estará comprometida. De cualquier modo, es terriblemente injusto para un hombre que no pueda comprobar, a primera vista, si una muchacha está disponible o no.

—Vamos, Jasper —¡y otra vez la voz fingida!—. Podías haber

preguntado por ahí y te hubieran dicho cuál era la situación.

—Lo hice y me dijeron que eras el tipo de muchacha con la que uno se casa. Demasiado decente para poder jugar contigo. Y que un día de éstos, un tipo iba a tener la suerte de conquistar tu corazón.

—¡Me alegra saberlo! —sonrió Bella—. Ahora, tal vez quieras

satisfacer mi curiosidad. Bailamos un par de veces en la fiesta del hospital. Hemos hecho el turno juntos, en el mismo pabellón. Entonces, ¿por qué precisamente cuando voy a marcharme, decidiste buscarme para traerme al aeropuerto?

—Muy simple. Fue idea de la secretaría darte una despedida adecuada, y como no podíamos formar un comité completo, varios de nosotros pusimos los nombres en un sombrero y gané. ¡Imagínate: dos premios en una semana!

Se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos leyeron la verdad en ellos. Antes que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontraba en los brazos de él y Jasper la estaba besando con intensidad.

—¡Guau! —exclamó Jasper cuando por fin se separaron. Sus brazos

continuaban alrededor de ella y sus meEmmyas se tocaban—. ¿Qué nos sucedió?

—No debí habértelo permitido —Bella trató de disimular lo ronco de su voz emocionada—. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

—No pude evitarlo, ¡por fortuna! Ninguno de los dos hubiera podido — recorrió el rostro de ella con su mirada—. Eres una mujer, yo un hombre.

Ambos somos libres. ¿Por qué no besarnos? ¡Así… así… y así!

Ella cerró los ojos, en un éxtasis que no le era posible disimular, mientras los labios de él recorrían curiosos todo su rostro, para detenerse por fin en la boca expectante de Bella.

—¡Eso…! —dijo Jasper, y ahora la voz ronca de emoción era la de él—. El atrevido doctor, hambriento de amor, se ha aprovechado de la única enfermera que hay en el hospital, poseedora de una dulce inocencia. Pero no me arrepiento de ello. ¿Y tú?

—¡Qué pregunta! —respondió ella, eludiendo la respuesta.

—¿Te arrepientes? —insistió él.

—No. Tampoco voy a culparte de lo sucedido, Jasper.

—Gracias, mi amor. Ahora, no digas nada. Descansa, simplemente.

Mientras la besaba, una y otra vez, Jasper sentía una loca

desesperación. En dos horas más, ella se estaría alejando de él. ¿Iría a perderla aun antes de haberla terminado de conquistar? Si pudiera irse también a Tenerife. Pero estaba contratado por el hospital. Si ella no se fuera… ¡vaya! podrían comprometerse en matrimonio en un par de meses y casarse, dos más tarde.

—Nos escribiremos frecuentemente —expresó sus planes en voz alta—. No adquieras ningún compromiso sentimental, y haré lo mismo.

—Sí, Jasper, te lo prometo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, mi vida —por fin se separaron—. Ahora,

vamos a almorzar. Tendremos que darnos prisa. Tienes que estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes de que salga el avión, y creo que vas a tener que pagar exceso de equipaje.

Cuando se pusieron de pie para ir al restaurante, él impulsivamente la atrajo otra vez hacia su pecho.

—¡Bella! ¡Mi bella, dulce y adorada Bella! ¿No sería perfecto que tú y yo fuéramos juntos en ese avión, en nuestra luna de miel?

Jasper se alejó del aeropuerto, de regreso hacia Midthorpe. Antes que él llegara al hospital, la mujer que amaba se encontraría a mitad del camino hacia Tenerife. Se negó a dejarse deprimir por el hecho de que se interpondrían tantos kilómetros entre ellos. Había tenido una maravillosa revelación ese día: se enamoró sinceramente de una muchacha encantadora. Y, lo que era todavía más maravilloso, ella había correspondido a su amor.

Pasó por un vivero donde había un letrero que decía: "Flores de

invernadero todo el año", el cual le recordó que había visto otro en el escritorio de la recepción, en el hotel donde Bella y él se habían sentado en el salón vacío.

Estacionó el coche en la parte posterior del hotel y entró en la sala de recepción. Le pidió al empleado que enviaran un cable a su agente floral de Tenerife para que entregara un arreglo floral inmediato, de modo que Bella encontrara las flores al llegar a la casa. Con cuidado escribió la dirección y

el mensaje que debía ser cablegrafiado junto con el pedido: "Te doy la bienvenida y te agradezco esos momentos maravillosos que recordaremos siempre".

Llegó con paso ligero y de muy buen humor a su auto. Encendió el

radio. Cuando se encontraba a unos ocho kilómetros de Midthorpe, sin advertencia alguna, empezó a caer una granizada. Sin desviar los ojos del camino, conectó los limpiaparabrisas, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que se los habían arrancado en el hotel.

El granizo cubrió el parabrisas en cosa de segundos, impidiendo la visibilidad. Jasper decidió actuar sin pérdida de tiempo: quitó el pie del acelerador y aplicó los frenos; tomó una pequeña caja metálica de primeros auxilios y la arrojó con fuerza hacia el parabrisas, para hacer en él un agujero que le permitiera ver. El coche se había salido ya de la carretera y empezaba a patinar sobre el lodo. A través del agujero que había logrado hacer, Jasper vio el tronco de un roble que se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Se escuchó el ruido del metal al doblarse y el estallido de vidrios rotos.

Entonces vino el silencio, sólo interrumpido por la voz procedente de la radio que hablaba de congestionamiento de tránsito. Mientras tanto, Jasper, con la sangre escurriéndole de una herida en el lado derecho de su frente, permanecía con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, sin moverse del asiento del conductor, gracias al cinturón de seguridad.

En el Pabellón de Emergencias del Hospital General de Midthorpe, Sir Bertram, la enfermera encargada del pabellón, dos médicos internos y la Enfermera de Primera, Alice Brandon, se encontraban alrededor de la cama en la que Jasper yacía inconsciente, con una venda en la cabeza.

—La herida de la sien resultó superficial… —declaró Sir Bertram—. Las radiografías, afortunadamente, no muestran que haya fractura en el cráneo.

Pero su inconsciencia indica que hay conmoción. En este caso, debida no al golpe en la sien, sino a una sacudida del cerebro, causada por el impacto del coche en el cuello.

—¿Será inevitable la amnesia retrógrada? —preguntó uno de los

estudiantes de medicina.

—Es casi segura —reconoció Sir Bertram—. Los sucesos inmediatos

anteriores a la conmoción, y en algunos casos, los que tuvieron lugar varias horas antes de ésta, casi nunca se recuerdan.

Se volvió hacia la enfermera que se encontraba a su lado y decidió que era providencial que estuviera en servicio, porque sin duda alguna era la más atractiva que había existido en ese hospital. Su cabello negro enmarcaba sus encantadoras facciones clásicas y su figura habría enorgullecido a una modelo.

No había mejor remedio que a él se le pudiera ocurrir para Jasper Withlock, que la encantadora figura de la Enfermera de Primera, Alice Brandon.

—Todo paciente que se recupera de una conmoción —el director del

hospital se dirigía nuevamente a los dos internos— necesita estar en constante observación —se volvió hacia Alice—, así que sugiero que permanezca junto al doctor Withlock por el resto de sus horas de servicio, enfermera.

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo Alice, con sus largas pestañas

sombreando sus ojos color verde, mientras veía al hombre inconsciente que

estaba en la cama—. ¡Será un placer! —añadió con suavidad.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER CHICAS/OS ESPERO LES GUSTE A MI ME ENCANTO NOS VEMOS EN EL PRIXIMO CAP

BESOS LORE :)


	2. Chapter 2

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

_**Capítulo 2**_

Bella se sintió feliz, cuando el avión se lanzó a través del cielo, hacia el Atlántico. El rugido del mismo parecía decir: "Jasper es mi amor, Jasper es mi amor…"

Habían pasado casi cuatro horas, cuando la aeromoza anunció que el avión aterrizaría en el aeropuerto de Tenerife en veinte minutos más.

Poco después se encendió el aviso que ordenaba a los pasajeros

colocarse los cinturones de seguridad. Unos minutos más tarde, el avión perdió altura, hasta tocar la pista y deslizarse después hasta donde los autobuses recogían a los pasajeros, para conducirlos a las salas donde les sería entregado su equipaje.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Tenía la esperanza de ver a su madrastra entre la gente reunida en el lugar, aunque sabía que, con su estado de salud, era posible que no hubiera podido hacer el viaje hasta el aeropuerto.

En ese momento la parlanchina inglesa que había estado sentada junto a Bella durante el vuelo, y que manejaba una agencia periodística en la isla, tocó el brazo de la joven, llena de excitación.

—¡Cielos! Mire ese hombre guapísimo. El de hombros anchos y

arrogante inclinación de cabeza. Se le conoce como el "señor Tenerife", el hombre más rico de la isla, salvaje y apasionado. Sí y tan chauvinista como todos los españoles. Sin embargo, no ha mirado a ninguna otra mujer desde que su esposa murió trágicamente. Así que, recuerde mis palabras, queridita, va a dar que hablar a la gente, cualquier día de éstos. Los ojos de

la mujer se agrandaron.

—¡Tal vez ahora mismo! Fíjese en él. Por la forma ansiosa en que

recorre todos los rostros… ¡debe estar esperando a una mujer! Esto sí que podría ponerse interesante… Lástima que debo tomar ese avión para las Palmas. Pero volveré en un par de días… Aquí está mi tarjeta. Avíseme por teléfono si lo ve con alguna despampanante belleza…

Mientras la mujer corría hacia el avión que la llevaría a las Palmas, Bella miró al hombre.

"Conozco este tipo de hombre" murmuró Bella para sí, "¡y pensar que existe también entre los españoles! Lo detesto sólo de verlo". Hizo un esfuerzo por borrarlo de su mente, mientras subía al autobús que la llevaría a la sala de espera. "Espero no encontrármelo nunca… ¡señor Tenerife, bah! Compadezco a la mujer a la que está esperando".

Se sintió extrañamente irritada cuando el autobús se detuvo en el edificio de la terminal y vio que él seguía esperando. Sus ojos penetrantes examinaban los rostros de los pasajeros; su físico, poco común, lo hacía sobresalir entre los demás, al igual que la agresividad que había en su postura.

Obligó a sus ojos a retirarse de él. Que el Cielo protegiera a la pobre muchacha que se enamorara de él. Tal vez no lo volvería a ver, por pequeña que fuera la isla. Y si así sucediera, su pulso se aceleró de indignación, ella se sentía inmune a la atracción masculina, ahora que había dado su corazón a Jasper.

A pesar de sí misma, miró de nuevo al "señor Tenerife", y en ese

momento sus miradas se cruzaron y el hombre avanzó hacia ella.

—¡Señorita Bella Swan! —su voz era profunda y vibrante—. Si no

hubiera sido por la neblina, la habría visto antes. Desde luego, la reconozco perfectamente, aunque es todavía más… —pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas— dulce, fresca y encantadora que en fotografía.

—¡Mi fotografía! —exclamó ella, asombrada y a la defensiva.

—Sí, la que su madrastra tiene siempre con ella —sus ojos

interrogantes recorrieron su rostro y después, pareció suspirar antes de obligarse a sonreír e inclinarse para levantar una mano de ella y llevársela a los labios—. ¡Perdóneme! Soy el doctor Edward Cullen, neurocirujano, colega y amigo de Sue. Ella me envió a recogerla.

—¡El doctor Cullen! —repitió confundida—. Pero… ¡una periodista me dijo que era conocido como el "señor Tenerife".

—Así es… —su risa, muy masculina, parecía llena de desprecio—. ¡Esos vulgares sobrenombres que los reporteros le ponen a la gente! Pero, Bella… —en forma deliberada enfatizó su nombre y empezó a tutearla— no debes dar oído a esas tonterías. Ahora, ¿qué chisme te contó esa reportera acerca de mí?

Ella se negó a someterse al dominio de aquel hombre.

—No le estaba escuchando, en realidad —se apresuró a cambiar el

tema—. ¿Cómo está mi madrastra?

—Hoy, mucho mejor. Pronto lo verás tú misma —la tomó del brazo para guiarla al interior del edificio; entonces se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor y exclamó con voz suave—. ¡Emmy! Ven a conocer a esta señorita inglesa… es una enfermera que viene desde la Gran Bretaña.

Bella vio a una niña como de nueve años, que estaba en los

ventanales, viendo cómo aterrizaba otro avión. Venciendo en forma casi inmediata una momentánea timidez, se acercó a su padre. Una expresión traviesa, llena de felicidad, en sus ojos claros, notó Bella.

—Buenos días señora —dijo en español y con una encantadora

naturalidad extendió su mano hacia Bella—. ¿Cómo está?

El doctor Cullen procedió a hacer las presentaciones en ingles.

—Esta es Emmy. Un nombre inglés, como puedes ver. Su madre era

inglesa… de Devon —su voz tomó un tono diferente, como si por el

momento no le preocupara mucho disimular su pena—. Emmy es bilingüe. Habla siempre en inglés con tu madrastra.

—También mi papá —intervino la niña y con una espontánea sonrisa

dirigida a Bella, añadió—: ¡y así hablaré también con usted, señorita Swan! A menos que quiera practicar su español.

—Tal vez lo haga posteriormente, Emmy. Sólo sé unas cuantas palabras, que logré aprender del libro de frases.

Para entonces empezaba a llegar el equipaje del avión. El doctor

Cullen se apresuró a retirar las maletas de Bella, que ésta le indico.

—¡Jacob! Ven aquí, por favor.

—Sí, sí, señor.

Un joven de estatura casi gigantesca, de unos veinte años de edad, con uniforme de chofer color azul claro, avanzó hacia ellos. Su cabello era ondulado y bastante claro. Tenía la piel blanca, lo que demostraba que era probablemente originario de las Islas Canarias. Este se quitó la gorra e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Bella.

El doctor Cullen le dijo algo rápidamente en español. Entonces Jacob, llevando las cuatro maletas se colocó atrás de ellos y los siguió mientras avanzaban a través de la neblina hacia un lujoso coche color marrón.

Mientras el joven colocaba las maletas en la cajuela, el doctor Cullen ayudó a Bella a subir al asiento posterior del auto, en tanto Emmy se instalaba en la ventanilla opuesta, junto a su padre, que había quedado entre las dos.

—El aeropuerto está en una parte elevada de la isla, pero un día se construirá uno al nivel del mar y entonces los turistas aterrizarán sin el inconveniente de la neblina —explicó el doctor Cullen—. Allá abajo, el sol

debe estar brillando intensamente. Parece increíble, pero en quince minutos

lo vas a ver con tus propios ojos.

Estaba cayendo una leve llovizna y los neumáticos rechinaban en el camino que cruzaba a través de unos platanares. Pasaron después por un pueblo lleno de pequeñas tiendas y casitas, hasta descender, finalmente, por un camino de curvas violentas y empinadas. Por fin, en forma repentina se encontraron bañados por la luz del sol. Se veían numerosos plantíos,

algunos al aire libre y otros bajo los cristales de los invernaderos.

Jacob iba guiando ahora por un camino pegado a un barranco y desde allí, Bella pudo ver la autopista por la cual avanzaban los coches, a gran

velocidad, del puerto hacia la población turística.

Observó también el mar, donde innumerables barcos de pesca y

turismo se deslizaban con perezosa lentitud.

En esta parte de la isla las casitas tenían techos planos, sobre los que sus habitantes ponían a secar la ropa. A lo largo del camino se veía gente de aspecto feliz, en su mayor parte vestida de oscuro para protegerse del calor; las mujeres con grandes sombreros de paja sostenidos con una

pañoleta y los hombres con sombreros negros, de ala ancha.

—Aquí abajo no ha llovido en las últimas seis semanas… y eso es

perjudicial para la cosecha de patatas —explicó el médico, mientras los neumáticos del coche levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo.

El doctor Cullen subió el cristal que los separaba de la parte delantera del auto, para que el chofer no los escuchara.

—Jacob es un buen conductor, a pesar de ser un joven tan testarudo. Casi siempre prefiero conducir y lo habría hecho en esta ocasión, pero quería tener la oportunidad de ir explicándote el camino; además, así lo tengo ocupado a él y evito que haga diabluras.

—¡Diabluras! —exclamó Emmy, con los ojos agrandados por la curiosidad —. ¿Qué clase de diabluras?

—Nada que te incumba, mi amor —contestó su padre y volvió de nuevo su atención a Bella—. Será necesario que te explique eso después, más ampliamente, o quizá tu madrastra lo haga. Es esencial que una mujer comprenda perfectamente al señorito Jacob.

Bella iba a aprovechar aquella oportunidad para preguntar por la salud de su madrastra y sus condiciones generales, cuando el doctor bajó nuevamente el cristal y habló a Jacob en rápido español. El joven asintió con la cabeza e hizo girar el coche, para conducirlo a través de una avenida de hibiscos, hasta detenerse frente a unas rejas de hierro forjado, bastante

altas.

Cuando el auto quedó como a dos metros de ellas, Jacob hizo

funcionar un mecanismo electrónico, por medio del cual éstas se abrieron hacia adentro. Bella se recargó contra el asiento, disfrutando de la belleza del lugar.

Aquel era, sin duda alguna, un sitio de exhibición pública, con un enorme jardín y una mansión de impresionantes proporciones, al cual el doctor Cullen parecía tener acceso en forma especial. El sendero por el que avanzaban era larguísimo y lleno de curvas, cada una de las cuales iba revelando nuevos y encantadores rincones.

—No es verdad lo que dijo una vez un cínico —comentó el doctor

Cullen, bajando el cristal de la ventanilla para dejar entrar el aire cargado con el aroma de las flores—. Que en las Islas Canarias los pájaros no cantan y las flores no tienen perfume… eso no es cierto, al menos en los jardines de "Los Arcos".

—Es maravilloso… un verdadero oasis —comentó Bella y añadió en

forma impulsiva—: gracias por mostrarme este lugar. Le da a uno una primera impresión de Tenerife, magnífica.

—No es un lugar típico de la isla, me temo —murmuró él—. Pero aquí, detrás de estos altos muros, hay algo único: un bendito silencio.

—¿Este lugar es sólo de exhibición, o vive alguien en él? —lo miró Bella.

—Vivimos papá y yo —intervino Emmy.

—Y tu madrastra —agregó el doctor Cullen. Entonces, mientras su

mano tocaba el brazo de Bella en un gesto casi posesivo, añadió—: Y ahora, tú, por supuesto.

—¿Yo? —Bella se irguió, sorprendida.

—Sí, tú… quiero decir, que puedes hacer uso de "Los Arcos", en

general. ¿No te explicó nada tu madrastra en sus cartas? Vive en una casita independiente, en el lado sur de éste. Se la vendí, porque era necesario que ella tuviera una propiedad cuyo valor se mantuviera al paso de la inflación.

Otra mano fresca y pequeña tocó la de Bella. Era la de Emmy.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —expresó la niña y añadió—: no eres de esas enfermeras regañonas. Me gustas.

—Y tú a mí, Emmy.

—Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas —la niña se volvió a mirarla—.

Jugarás conmigo. Vamos a cabalgar juntas en los ponis.

—Y Jacob te enseñará a conducir un coche, al estilo español, dentro de la propiedad —intervino el doctor Cullen—. Así podrás sacar el auto de tu madrastra con confianza.

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho, como antes que muriera mamá —dijo la

niña. Después su voz se escuchó un poco triste—. Papá y yo la echamos mucho de menos. Era un poco mayor que tú y tal vez un poco más bonita.

—Esta es la casa de tu madrastra —dijo el doctor Cullen en esos

momentos.

—¡Es hermosa! Ahora comprendo por qué Sue no volvió nunca a

Inglaterra —comentó Bella. De inmediato la invadió una gran alegría porque acababa de ver a su madrastra, sentada en la entrada. Esta se puso de pie con una sonrisa de bienvenida y Bella notó con alivio, que su enfermedad no parecía haber cambiado su apariencia, estaba igual a la última vez que la vio, cuatro años antes, cuando había ido a visitarla en Midthorpe. El cabello castaño se veía salpicado de gris y poseía todavía la

esbelta figura de una mujer de veinte años, aunque ya había cumplido cincuenta y cinco.

Los abrazos y besos que distribuyó, incluyeron al doctor Cullen y a su hija, al igual que a Bella y parecía que todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo, cuando el doctor dijo, dirigiéndose a Bella:

—Te dejaremos sola con tu madrastra. Tendrán muchas cosas qué

decirse.

Se volvió hacia el chofer, que estaba sacando las maletas de Bella en esos momentos y le habló en español. Sin duda alguna le estaba ordenando que las pusiera en la habitación para huéspedes.

—Me encanta tenerte aquí, queridita —expresó Sue, con esa voz

llena de cordialidad qué Bella recordaba—. Me alegro que hayas llegado de día, para ver este precioso lugar que tiene Edward.

—Fue una fantástica sorpresa, Sue. Nunca me imaginé que

vivieras en un paraíso así —Bella la abrazó de nuevo.

—Nunca te lo dije en mis cartas. Quería que terminaras tu carrera antes de venir aquí, a probar la dolce vita.

Encendió una luz suave. Había oscurecido afuera, en forma repentina.

No parecía haber crepúsculo. Sue indicó, con un gesto, un arco que conducía a una escalera.

—Duermo en la parte de abajo de la casa —continuó Sue—. Arriba

tienes tu propia salita, dormitorio, etc. Por cierto, querida, hay otra sorpresa esperándote en el tocador.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, te llegaron Unas flores hace apenas media hora. A tu galán debe haberle costado una fortuna. Nunca me habías dicho que había un joven rico rondándote. ¿Quién es y qué es Jasper?

—No es rico. En realidad, está luchando por salir adelante, como la mayor parte de los internos jóvenes en el Hospital General de Midthorpe…

Bella no terminó la frase, porque mentalmente se dijo: "¡Y lo amo!"

Pero el brillo repentino en sus ojos y la alegre premura con la que se lanzó escalera arriba para ver el mensaje que Jasper le había enviado, reflejaron sus sentimientos ante su madrastra.

Se vio obligada a detenerse en el descanso. Jacob había colocado las maletas en el dormitorio y su juvenil figura masculina bloqueaba la entrada. Bella tuvo que rozarlo al entrar en la habitación y se preguntó, con cierto toque de irritación, si eso era lo que él pretendía. Jacob se quedó en la puerta. La observaba mientras ella leía el mensaje telegrafiado que venía

entre las flores del arreglo.

—Bienvenida a Tenerife —le dijo en un inglés casi perfecto—. Creo que lo pasará maravillosamente aquí.

Bella giró para verlo. No esperaba que hablara inglés en aquella

forma.

—Gracias —contestó—. ¿Ha vivido en la isla toda su vida?

—Oh, sí.

—Usted es originario de las Canarias, no es inglés, ¿verdad?

—Sí, soy de las Canarias. Mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre, nació en Lanzarote; pero allí llueve sólo dos o tres veces al año y tienen que plantar las vides en hoyos profundos, para que reciban el rocío. Así que es una existencia difícil. Llegó en barco a esta isla, donde el agua fluye de la nieve del "Teide", y hay mucho qué comer. Mi padre murió joven y ahora quedamos sólo mi mamá y yo.

—Ya veo. Pero debe haber viajado… tal vez fue con el doctor Cullen a Inglaterra y aprendió el idioma.

—No. He salido de aquí sólo una vez. Fui a la España continental. No me gustó. Esperó que no vuelvan a mandarme.

—Usted habla bien el inglés… ¿en dónde lo aprendió?

De pronto la sorprendió, diciéndole:

—Creo que usted es una jovencita muy cordial.

¡Así que por eso se había quedado! Sólo porque le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, ¿pensaba que lo estaba alentando?

—Pero estoy muy ocupada ahora —dijo Bella, con frialdad.

—Entonces en alguna otra ocasión, hablaremos. Podemos hacerlo en

inglés. Al doctor Cullen le dará gusto que yo practique.

—Estaré muy ocupada en la clínica y cuidando a mi madrastra.

—Las damas inglesas son muy amables con Jacob. Hablan mucho con

él —replicó, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Me alegro de eso —Bella procuró que su tono fuera cortante—.

Ahora, si me permite…

—Jacob puede ser bondadoso, también. Muchas de las damas inglesas se sienten solas. Piensan que Jacob es romántico —continuó echándose a reír.

—Yo no, Jacob —dijo Bella en voz firme y natural.

Le dio un ligero empujón para poder salir de la habitación y ni siquiera volvió la mirada para ver su reacción. Él la observaba con ojos suplicantes, con una expresión entre desconcertada y ofendida.

¡Aja! Una sonrisa curvó sus labios gruesos. La joven inglesa estaba jugando con él. Ya había sucedido una vez. En aquella ocasión, la dama en cuestión le regaló un reloj de pulsera, antes de volver a Inglaterra y le juró que volvería a pasar sus vacaciones con él, al año siguiente.

Se echó a reír interiormente, mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera y salía en dirección del coche, donde el doctor Cullen y Emmy continuaban esperando.

Aunque Bella tenía muy poco de haber llegado a Tenerife,

aparentemente Jacob no era el único español que la encontraba deseable.

Bajo las luces de los candelabros que decoraban el largo comedor de "Los Arcos", esa noche, mientras discretos sirvientes los atendían, Bella percibió nuevamente, con creciente inquietud, la forma penetrante en que la observaba el doctor Cullen.

Se estremeció en cierto momento, al recordar la forma casi

rudimentaria en que la había abordado Jacob, el chofer. ¿Tenían en ese caso algo en común amo y sirviente? Cuando se retiraron a un salón a tomar el café, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, cuando Edward colocó su silla tan cerca de la de ella, que sus rodillas se rozaron.

Fue una sensación muy similar al alivio, lo que Bella sintió cuando Sue le pasó un periódico inglés y Edward preparó el tablero de ajedrez.

—¡Este es el mejor momento del día para mí! —exclamó Sue, con

ojos muy alegres—. Edward es un magnífico contrincante. Te enseñaré a jugar en cuanto pueda, Bella. Entonces, tal vez tú también puedas retarlo.

—No podemos jugar si las piezas no están completas. Aquí falta una pieza. ¡No, no se molesten en buscarla! Que lo hagan los criados después — Edward se levantó exasperado y dijo por encima de su hombro—: traeré otro juego de ajedrez de la biblioteca.

La puerta acababa de cerrarse tras él, cuando Sue señaló una

reina de marfil, casi invisible en la alfombra blanca.

—¡Ahí está la pieza que faltaba! Sé buena, querida, y ve a decirle que hemos encontrado la reina y no necesitamos otro juego.

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba entreabierta. Edward se hallaba de pie junto a un escritorio estilo Luis XV, frente a un espejo de marco dorado.

Gracias a su imagen reflejada en éste, Bella lo vio abrir un cajón. Sobre el escritorio se encontraba ya un juego de ajedrez. Él sacó una fotografía, y mientras ella lo observaba, la miró con visible intensidad, oprimiéndola contra sus labios.

La joven sintió surgir en su pecho una ola de compasión. Sin querer, había presenciado algo muy privado y personal para el apuesto viudo. Su anfitrión, sin duda alguna, estaba acariciando la fotografía de su esposa muerta. En ese momento lo perdonó por la forma sensual en que la había estado mirando durante la cena. Esto era un extraño mecanismo de defensa para reducir su soledad y su pena.

En silencio, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar.

—¡Espera!

La voz de Edward era una orden, no una solicitud. Ella se volvió y se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando. Había un brillo pasional en sus ojos, y ninguna señal de dolor. Sus labios gruesos se curvaban en una sonrisa dominante.

—Lo siento —murmuró con timidez—. No intentaba ser inoportuna.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —se colocó junto a ella y le pareció más alto que nunca—. Más vale que sepas la verdad ahora y no después. ¡Entra! Tu madrastra no pensará nada si nos entretenemos unos minutos.

—Desde luego, doctor Cullen —dijo Bella y cerró con firmeza la

puerta tras ella. Se volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Quiere usted hablar de su difunta esposa? Se llamaba Lili, ¿no…? Lo escucharé, con gusto. Ayuda un poco el compartir una pérdida.

—Creo que no has comprendido. Esa parte ha pasado ya y el dolor

quedó atrás. Una nueva vida empezó para mí hace más de cuatro meses. Será mejor que sepas la verdad desde el principio.

—¿La verdad? —Bella trató de alentarlo con su pregunta, al ver que titubeaba.

El doctor dio un paso adelante, hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Sí, Bella. Quizá fue providencial que la reina del ajedrez se

extraviara y que hayas sorprendido mi secreto. ¿Sabes? No soy un hombre solitario, ni el tipo que contempla y besa una fotografía, hundido en la agonía de la frustración. ¡Mira! —a sus ojos había vuelto el brillo casi sensual del triunfo masculino—. ¿De quién es la fotografía que ves aquí?

El rostro que le sonreía a Bella desde el marco metálico dorado, era el de ella. Se trataba de un retrato que Sue le había pedido unos cuatro meses antes.

—Yo… yo no entiendo.

—¿De verdad, no comprendes? —preguntó él y Bella pensó que había

un cierto tono burlón en su voz—. La verdad es tan simple… Y ahora conoces al objeto de mis anhelos secretos… tú, mi inglesita Bella. ¿Escandalizada? —él esperó su reacción de desconcierto—. ¿Por qué ibas a estarlo? No robé la fotografía. La pedí prestada mientras tu madrastra se encontraba en el hospital, haciéndose unos exámenes. La hice copiar. El

original se encuentra junto a la cama de ella.

—Es que todo esto es… tan increíble… —logró decir ella.

—¿Lo es? ¡Qué ingenua e inocente eres, querida mía! Eso me complace —se acercó todavía más a ella y bajó el retrato—. Fui yo quien sugirió a Sue que vinieras a Tenerife, para cuidarla a ella y darme consuelo.

—Ya veo —contestó Bella, tratando de mantener firme su voz—. Me

siento muy halagada de que la fotografía de una desconocida… yo… le haya ayudado, por medio de una ilusión imaginaria, a establecer un puente entre el dolor y la vida real.

—¡Nada de ilusión imaginaria! —una risa llena de confianza vibró en los labios del hombre—. Es una cosa real. ¿Y por qué iba a ocultarla? Eres todavía más linda que en la fotografía, querida, y no hay ningún novio que hayas mencionado nunca en tus cartas a Sue —extendió los brazos hacia ella—. ¡Oh, Bella, dame una oportunidad! Me salvaste la vida… evitaste que me volviera loco.

La voz de ella adquirió un tono impersonal, exageradamente formal.

—Me satisface que mi fotografía haya resultado terapéutica para usted, doctor Cullen.

—Y tu presencia aún más —había tal desesperación en su voz que casi la asustó—. Déjame despertar a la bella durmiente. Significa tan poco para ti salvar a un hombre, dándole una cosa tan pequeña como es un beso breve…

—No sabe usted lo que está diciendo. Tal vez el vino de la cena…

—Tomé sólo un vaso. Oh, querida, no te muevas… simplemente cierra los ojos.

El tono de su voz era casi hipnótico. En aquella habitación suavemente iluminada, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, Bella se sentía aislada del mundo real. Jasper y el hospital de Midthorpe, parecían estar a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Aún el pensamiento de su madrastra, que se

encontraba más allá del vestíbulo, pareció acallado por la presencia dominante del hombre cuyas fuertes manos estaban ahora sobre sus brazos.

Bella decidió con firmeza no resistirse a él, cuando sintió sus labios apoyados con suavidad sobre los suyos. Era lo menos que podía dar a aquel hombre necesitado de amor y que había sido tan bondadoso con su madrastra. Entonces, demasiado tarde, Bella se dio cuenta del peligro de la situación. Él se acercó más a ella. Estaba hambriento de amor, en una forma incontrolable; era incapaz de detener la corriente de su pasión contenida.

Ella no podía respirar y los labios de Edward empezaron a recorrer su rostro, oídos y cuello.

—Perdóname, Bella —dijo con voz temblorosa—. ¡Te deseo! He

soñado tanto contigo… y eres todavía más maravillosa de lo que imaginé.

—¡Tonterías! —trató de que su voz sonara llena de desprecio—.

Suélteme.

—No puedo, querida. Por favor, comprende…

—No más. ¡Basta!

—Un poco más… sólo un poco más —suplicó él—. Te prometo que no

desearás alejar tu cabeza y tus labios de mí.

—¡Oh, ustedes, los españoles… y su absurda vanidad! —exclamó Bella —. Primero Jacob trata de probar suerte, y ahora usted…

—¿Así que Jacob ha arruinado ya mis oportunidades contigo?

—No sé. No quiero provocar problemas. Por favor, déjeme ir —los ojos de ella brillaron de ira—. Puedo darle una patada en las espinillas.

—¡Trata de hacerlo! —la risa de él era como un reto—. Y te encontrarás sobre mis rodillas y te pegaré como a una muchacha malcriada. —Bella se dio cuenta de que era el hombre más apuesto y dominante que había encontrado en su vida. Se sintió excitada por la masculinidad de él—. ¡Eso! Empiezas a derretirte. Ya veo una cierta mirada soñadora en tus ojos…

—¡Qué vanidoso!

De afuera llegó el graznido de un pavo real. Con una repentina

sensación de alivio, Bella comprendió que el hechizo que aquel hombre empezaba a ejercer en ella se había roto momentáneamente. Debía aprovecharse de ello. Muy pronto, a pesar de ella misma, empezaría a responder a sus caricias.

—¡Se lo advertí! —exclamó y le dio un puntapié en una pierna.

—¡Fierecilla!

Se zafó de sus brazos y salió corriendo de la habitación. Cerró con violencia la puerta antes de que él pudiera detenerla. Con el corazón palpitante, las mejillas encendidas y los labios doloridos, se echó a correr a través del vestíbulo. Se volvió a mirar por encima del hombro. No la seguía.

Se detuvo en la puerta del salón para arreglarse el cabello y alisar los pliegues de su vestido de noche. Se sintió tranquila, porque no tuvo que enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva de su madrastra.

Sue dormía tranquilamente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín de chintz, ajena a todo lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Ah, allí están!

Al despertar, su mirada se dirigió con expresión cariñosa hacia Bella y Edward; que se veía tranquilo y sereno, aunque su masculinidad seguía sintiéndose en el ambiente.

—¡Ustedes dos son las personas a quienes más quiero! —murmuró Sue —. Y ahora, vamos a jugar ajedrez.

Cuando Edward pasó junto a Bella, ella sintió los dedos posesivos del hombre detenerse un momento en su antebrazo desnudo.

—Jaque al rey! —murmuró él con suavidad—. Tú y yo, queridita, pronto estaremos jugando también. Y recuerda: ¡siempre juego para ganar!

hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo espero que disfruten de esta historia como yo nos vemos en el proximo cap lore


	3. Chapter 3

esta historia pertenece a pippa lane y los personajes son de stephanie meyer yo solo juego con ellos

Capítulo 3

Jasper tuvo la sensación de que despertaba de un profundo sueño. Sus ojos estaban cerrados todavía cuando el murmullo de voces se intensificó.

Se dio cuenta de que una mano sostenía la suya. Entonces la voz de una mujer pareció hablarle con suavidad, pero de muy lejos.

—¡Doctor Withlock! —la voz no era ya más que un susurro—. Ya estás a salvo. No hay de qué preocuparse. ¿Me entiendes, Jasper? No hay huesos rotos… sólo una leve conmoción cerebral.

—¿En dónde… estoy? —sus palabras eran titubeantes, aunque su voz

sonaba firme—. ¿Quién es usted?

—La Enfermera de Primera, Alice Brandon —al hablar, la muchacha le oprimió la mano en forma tranquilizadora—. Estás en el Hospital General de Midthorpe. Tuviste un accidente. El coche está en condiciones de repararse y la compañía aseguradora pagará.

—Así que… no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, ¿verdad?

—Nada. Ahora, quédate quieto. Trata de descansar. Tal vez tenga que dejarte por un momento, mientras envio a la enfermera encargada de este pabellón, que has recuperado el conocimiento.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Adónde iba? ¿Quién iba conmigo?

Sintió que la mano gentil oprimía con suavidad la suya.

—¡Preguntas, preguntas! Ya habrá tiempo para eso, después.

Alice iba a alejarse, cuando sintió que los dedos de él se cerraban en torno a su muñeca, para detenerla. Él abrió los ojos, desconcertado. Aunque había olvidado completamente los sucesos de ese día, podía recordar… una sensación de felicidad, que algo maravilloso había sucedido en su vida, a pesar del accidente. ¿Qué era? Un golpe de suerte, tal vez. Ah, sí, recordó el premio de su bono: veinticinco libras. Pero eso no era suficiente para hacerlo sentir, a pesar de un ligero dolor de cabeza, como si fuera dueño del mundo.

Como en apariencia las cosas que había olvidado eran, a juzgar por la euforia de sus emociones, muy felices, ¿para qué presionar a su memoria?

Tal vez todo lo recordaría muy pronto. Y si no era así, no faltaría quién le dijera lo que había sucedido.

Abrió los ojos y vio al pie de la cama, a la Enfermera de Primera, Alice Brandon, en el momento en que desprendía la tarjeta con su historia clínica y escribía algo en ella.

—Amnesia retrógrada —murmuró él—. No dejes de anotar la hora en

que recobre el conocimiento… ah, Alice, y será mejor que me tomes el pulso y lo anotes. Ya sabes qué exigente es la enfermera que tiene a su cargo este pabellón. No permite que se le vaya a uno un solo detalle.

—¡Vaya! Ya te estás sintiendo mejor —sonrió ella y volvió a su lado—. Antes que me dé cuenta, me estarás pidiendo una cita.

Jasper no contestó. Había caído en un sueño tranquilo, mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios con suavidad.

Algunas veces, Tenerife amanecía con un cielo despejado y brillante.

En esos días, el sol era fuerte y hacía calor. Tal como se lo había advertido Sue a Bella, las noches eran límpidas, llenas de estrellas. Al amanecer de cierto día, el sol había brillado con intensidad durante una hora, pero después el pico del "Teide" se había cubierto de neblina, la cual descendía hasta extenderse por encima de la propiedad del doctor Cullen y cubrir sus

prados y arbustos. Esto hizo estremecer a Bella y su madrastra, que estaban sentadas en el patio, contándose las cosas sucedidas durante los cuatro años en que habían estado separadas.

La joven trataba de hacer comprender a Sue la nueva felicidad

que había descubierto, precisamente el día que saliera de Inglaterra para reunirse con ella en Tenerife.

—Sé lo que dirías si conocieras a Jasper… que es demasiado guapo — dijo Bella. Seguía a Sue que había entrado a su casa a buscar un saco —. Pero después descubrirías en él, un sentido de dedicación que te haría comprender su verdadero valor.

—No lo dudo, Bella. Pero aun a ese tipo de hombres, no se les debe dejar solos por mucho tiempo.

—Me asustas, cuando dices eso.

—No quise hacerlo —Sue buscó los ojos de su hijastra y retuvo su

mirada con firmeza—. Tu felicidad significa más que cualquiera otra cosa en el mundo para mí —una leve preocupación ensombreció sus facciones—. Y una advertencia: tanto Edward como Jacob se sienten atraídos por ti.

—¡Así que lo has notado!

—Hubiera necesitado ser ciega para no verlo. Además, conozco a los españoles demasiado bien. Piensan que son educados y galantes con una recién llegada, cuando empiezan a asediarla con sus miradas e insinuaciones de que están locos por ella. Mi marido era así. Cuando me casé con él, me sentí abrumada, al principio. Entonces aprendí a responder a su fuego español y fui más feliz de lo que pensé. Me realicé como mujer.

—¡Qué suerte la tuya! —Bella reaccionó con aparente frivolidad,

porque se sentía ligeramente turbada con las francas revelaciones de su madrastra—. Jasper puede parecer un simple niño comparado con Edward, pero es con quien me gustaría casarme y formar una familia. Es el tipo de hombre al que puedo manejar. ¡Nada de batalla de sexos para mí, no, gracias!

—Así había una muchacha liberada de veintidós años —murmuró Sue,

en tono de broma afectuosa—. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Prefiero siempre un inglés —dijo Bella en una voz llena de firmeza—. Y entre más pronto Edward se dé cuenta de ello, mejor…

—Ssh, querida —la advertencia de Sue llegó tarde. Edward se

encontraba de pie en el umbral, con un ramo de flores en cada mano.

—Quien escucha lo que no debe, nunca oye hablar bien de sí mismo — dijo con voz muy suave—. Ah, pero mis flores son señal de paz —entregó un ramo a Sue—, violetas para ti… y… —su voz y sus ojos parecieron acariciar a la joven— rosas color escarlata para ti, Bella —entonces su tono se hizo repentinamente duro y pareció estar dándole una orden—. No tires mis flores sobre la mesa de ese modo. Haz lo que Sue con sus violetas. Acércalas

a tu rostro, aspira su fragancia…

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Bella lo obedeció.

Se odió a sí misma y a él también, por ese gesto de sumisión. El aroma de las rosas la hizo sentir sofocada. Estoy pensando en Jasper y en las flores que él me envió, se dijo a sí misma, en silencio. Amo a Jasper. ¡Y odio a Edward!

Una semana más tarde, Bella se encontraba sentada en un pequeño

auto.

Voy a practicar un poco más, pensó, y encendió el motor. Creo que estoy progresando. Se está volviendo como un segundo instinto en mí, manejar por el lado derecho del camino.

Había aprendido a conducir en Inglaterra y antes de volar a Tenerife solicitó una licencia internacional.

Durante su primera práctica, dos días antes, Jacob, en presencia de Sue, le enseñó cómo era el cambio de velocidades de un coche

extranjero.

Ahora, hizo retroceder el auto con confianza, para sacarlo del garaje y desde el camino que había frente a la casa le gritó a Sue que estaba lista.

La Clínica de San Telmo se había convertido en la mitad de la vida de su madrastra, según pudo darse cuenta Bella. La joven siguió su ejemplo y logró prestar ayuda al equipo médico que trabajaba en el lugar.

Una de las especialidades de la clínica, era la unidad en donde los niños prematuros recibían cuidados intensivos. Allí precisamente estaban trabajando Sue y Bella juntas.

No recibió respuesta a su llamado. Bella se acercó a la terraza y miró a través de la ventana de la sala. Sue estaba sentada en una silla, con los codos en la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos. Parecía estar atontada, más que triste, y trató de sonreír a su hijastra, que había entrado rápidamente.

—¡Sue! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?

Después de esa primera sonrisa, Sue no se movió. No dio indicación alguna de haber oído a la joven. Unos quince segundos después, sacudió la cabeza y, con un gesto de cansancio, se puso de pie.

—¡Vaya! Ya pasó. Desaparece si me quedo sentada muy quieta —

explicó—. Ahora, no te preocupes por mí, nena. Tal vez es sólo una neurosis, como nuestro distinguido psiquiatra me está diciendo siempre.

—Pero, ¿estás segura de que te sientes bien como para ir hoy? —

preguntó Bella con gentileza.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —el viejo espíritu combativo pareció apoderarse nuevamente de su madrastra—. Ahora, fíjate en mí. Verás que me veo mucho mejor en cuanto empiezo a hacer cosas en la clínica. No perdamos más tiempo. ¡Vámonos ya!

En realidad, para alivio de Bella, Sue parecía haber vuelto a ser la enfermera activa de siempre, mientras inspeccionaba la unidad donde se encontraban tres bebés prematuros.

—Al nacer, estos pequeñitos no están lo bastante desarrollados, como para llevar una vida separada —dijo Sue.

—Y por eso es que suelen necesitar vigilancia especializada —añadió Bella—. ¿Sabes? Nunca había trabajado en una unidad de prematuros, pero recuerdo una de las clases de Sir Bertram sobre ellos.

Siguieron avanzando por el pabellón y ayudaron a un joven doctor a tomar una muestra de sangre de uno de aquellos pequeñitos.

—Algunos bebés prematuros son propensos a bajos niveles de azúcar en la sangre —explicó Sue—. Así que los examinamos con regularidad, para darles el tratamiento adecuado en cuanto lo necesitan.

Cuando salieron de ese pabellón, fueron a ayudar en la sección

prenatal, donde mujeres en todas las etapas del embarazo estaban siendo examinadas y aconsejadas.

—En un hospital de tamaño moderado como éste, es imposible para las enfermeras que no son de tiempo completo, especializarse —dijo Sue, mientras cruzaban un largo corredor en dirección a otra ala—. Tiene uno que resignarse a trabajar dondequiera que el hospital lo necesite.

Pasaron frente a una puerta con un letrero luminoso, en letras rojas, éste decía: "Sala de Operaciones", en español, inglés y alemán.

—Desde luego, esto es lo que más lamento de mi enfermedad… que no puedo ser enfermera en el quirófano. Supongo que los cirujanos temen que me desmaye en un momento crucial de una operación.

Sue habló entonces con tranquila decisión.

—Recuerda bien mis palabras, querida. Un día de éstos, mis

molestias… desaparecerán. Entonces volveré al quirófano. Esa es mi vida, ¿comprendes? El pensamiento y la esperanza de volver a trabajar ahí me tienen de pie.

—Eres maravillosa, mamá —dijo Bella—, con los ojos brillantes de

orgullo por la mujer que estaba a su lado—. ¡Maravillosa!

—Esta es la tercera ocasión en tu vida que me dices "mamá" —

comentó Sue y abrazó a su hijastra—. Como ves, llevo muy bien la

cuenta.

En ese momento una de las estudiantes de enfermería se acercó a

ellas con un mensaje que Sue encontró un poco difícil de comprender, porque la chica se lo dijo en un español con el fuerte acento de las Canarias.

Por fin, Sue asintió, diciendo que había comprendido.

—Dos enfermeras tienen que salir en una ambulancia para ir a traer a un enfermo del corazón —explicó—. Así que nos necesitan como sustitutos de ellas en Emergencias.

El doctor que tenía a su cargo el Pabellón de Emergencias era un joven rubio, de unos treinta años, nacido en las Islas Canarias y que hablaba un poco de inglés. El paciente a quien estaba atendiendo era un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Tenía una espesa cabellera de color negro y ojos profundos, que parecían penetrar en los de uno, pensó Bella, como si trataran de adivinar los más recónditos pensamientos.

En el momento siguiente comprendió la razón de esto, cuando Sue

lo presentó como el doctor Sidney Goodwin, psiquiatra de la clínica. Cruzó cojeando el consultorio, apoyado en un cepillo de limpieza, haciendo las veces de muleta.

—Estos son los riesgos que corre un psiquiatra —dijo—. Aun mientras estoy trabajando en mi jardín, mi mente está ocupada con mis pacientes. Entonces, clavo ferozmente la horqueta y… ¡ay de mí!… en lugar de hacerlo en el suelo lo hago en mi zapato de lona y, a través de él, en mi pie.

Bajo la supervisión del doctor, Bella y su madrastra limpiaron y

cubrieron la herida.

Mientras tanto, el psiquiatra continuó tratando de convencer a Sue de que se sometiera a un prolongado tratamiento de psicoanálisis con él. Se volvió suplicante hacia Bella.

—No le costaría un céntimo. Le daría el tratamiento gratis, por el gran cariño que le tengo a su madrastra.

—Oh, por Dios Santo, Sidney —protestó Sue—, no insistas en eso.

Seguramente sé mejor que nadie si necesito psicoanálisis, o psicoterapia, o sólo que me dejen en paz.

El médico sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, muy serio.

—Si sólo me dejaras ayudarte.

—Tienes unos ojos tan penetrantes —comentó Sue riendo—, que

de someterme a ti, sería a través de la hipnosis.

—¿Qué caso tendría? Podría hipnotizarte y hacer que desaparecieran tus dolores de cabeza por medio de influencia hipnótica…

—¡Bueno, ahí tienes! ¡Haz eso, Svengali!

—Pero los síntomas aparecerían en otra parte…

—¿Y qué tal si éstos desaparecen completamente? —murmuró

Sue.

—Entonces, Dios te ayude. Serían sustituidos por una depresión tan gigantesca, que quedarías prácticamente inválida.

—¿Está hablando en serio? —preguntó Bella al psiquiatra.

—Es un síndrome comprobado, un patrón de conducta.

El psiquiatra unió las puntas de sus dedos con precisión compulsiva, antes de continuar, dirigiéndose a Bella:

—Por favor, haga todo lo posible por convencer a su madrastra. Ahora se dará cuenta de los prejuicios a los que tenemos que enfrentarnos los psiquiatras…

—No creo que en mi caso sea un prejuicio —protestó Sue—. Si

pensara que mi… mi indisposición se debe a un problema nervioso, me pondría en las manos de un hombre como tú, Sidney.

—Pero, a pesar de los resultados negativos de las pruebas que te han hecho, insistes en que tus síntomas son causados por una enfermedad orgánica —continuó el psiquiatra.

—Así es —replicó Sue y sus labios se apretaron por un momento

—. Estoy convencida de ello. Nunca he podido aceptar la explicación de que se trata de una neurosis.

El doctor Goodwin extendió las manos en un gesto de desaliento.

—Esta es, con frecuencia, la idea fija en un paciente que sufre un mal psicosomático.

Se puso una zapatilla, sin punta, en el pie vendado y se apoyó en una muleta de metal ligero que un ordenanza del hospital había traído.

Entonces el doctor Goodwin besó galantemente la mano de Sue.

—Apiádate de un hombre solitario, cuando mi esposa se vaya a visitar a sus parientes en Inglaterra —le dijo—, y permíteme que te invite a cenar, junto con tu encantadora hijastra, al mejor hotel de Tenerife, el San Felipe.

Después podemos ir a bailar a El Galeón.

—Él sólo pensar en todo eso —respondió Sue—, me hace sentir

mejor. Lo haremos que cumpla esa promesa, ¿verdad, Bella?

Después del psiquiatra, se presentaron algunos otros pacientes.

Cuando llegaron las enfermeras del siguiente turno, Sue parecía muy cansada y el doctor del pabellón las acompañó hasta el coche, como si se sintiera un poco preocupado por el aspecto de ella.

—Sidney Goodwin —murmuró Sue—. Sí, Bella. Recuerdo cuando

llegó a la isla —sus ojos miraron el camino con nostalgia, mientras la joven conducía el auto de regreso a "Los Arcos"—. Él y mi marido solían escalar el "Teide", cuando Sidney mejoraba de su bronquitis. Es severo conmigo porque es un viejo amigo de la casa. ¡Psicoanálisis! Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero no me convence. Sin embargo, es extraño. En forma repentina, me siento mejor. Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo…

Cuando se dirigía a comprar crema para la piel, después del fin de semana, Bella tomó el camino de la transitada Playa Calvo, para dirigirse a Puerto de la Cruz. Aquél se estrechaba en la parte más bajá, porque los gruesos troncos obstruían el paso; además, las aceras eran angostas, de modo que algunos peatones debían bajarse a la vía.

De pronto, a pesar del ruido de los coches, y del mar al estrellarse contra las rocas, escuchó un grito de advertencia:

—¡Bella! ¡Por Dios, cuidado!

Antes que pudiera darse la vuelta, escuchó que alguien corría y tuvo tiempo de mirar por un instante a Edward, que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de completar la pregunta. Estaba siendo

levantada en vilo por el cirujano español. ¿Estaba loco? Este pensamiento cruzó con rapidez por su desconcertada mente. Y para mayor furia de Bella, él la arrojó hacia el umbral de una puerta. La joven se tambaleó, cayó y quedó en cuclillas, maltratada y sin aliento.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —exclamó en una mezcla de furia y sorpresa—.

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

—¡Salvándote la vida!

—¿De qué? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—De ese coche negro que nos acaba de pasar.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi!

Antes que acabara de hablar, oyó un poco más abajo de la polvosa

calle, el sonido de un fuerte impacto. Se volvió a mirar y vio el auto incrustado en una palmera.

Una mujer vestida de negro, estaba lanzando gritos de indignación contra un hombre gordo que bajó tambaleándose del coche. No tardó en aparecer un policía, que de inmediato se dispuso a interrogar al conductor.

Al darse cuenta de que las manos de Edward seguían apoyadas en los brazos de ella, en un gesto protector, Bella levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Tenía razón, doctor Cullen —le dijo con gratitud—. Pude haber sido atropellada.

Edward asintió con expresión sombría.

—El conductor de ese coche es una amenaza. Es un alcohólico local bien conocido, que llegó a la isla para evadir los impuestos en su nativa Francia. Ahora, irá a una cárcel española —él la miró casi con severidad—. Ya estás a salvo. ¡Cielos! ¿Por qué estás temblando?

Se sintió tentada a contestar: Si sólo me quitara las manos de encima, dejaría de hacerlo. En cambio, se concretó a hacerse a un lado y empezó a caminar otra vez, calle abajo, con él a su lado.

—De cualquier manera, gracias por salvarme la vida. Ahora podré

continuar con mis compras.

—Nada de eso. Las compras pueden esperar. Tomaremos un café con

leche en San Telmo. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Para disculparse? —preguntó ella.

—¡Nunca! —se mostraba muy seguro—. Eso sería casi suponer que no

intentaré repetir mi conducta de la semana pasada.

Ella parpadeó. Hizo que su voz sonara muy firme para ocultar la

extraña emoción que la sacudía interiormente.

—No, si yo puedo detenerlo.

En un intento de demostrarle que no la intimidaba su audacia latina, se instaló en un asiento de la esquina, en el café el aire libre, y fijó su mirada, que suponía firme, en él.

—He estado suficiente tiempo en suelo español, para conocer su tipo… el de Jacob… y el de miles de españoles como ustedes.

—Sigue —la alentó Edward—, esto va a resultar fascinante.

—Ustedes los latinos siempre se han sentido en desventaja respecto a nosotros, la gente del norte —le dijo con franqueza—, entonces tratan de compensarse. Tienen que dominar a la mujer, desde el primer momento.

Carecen de ese refinamiento que tiene el inglés.

—Ah, yo me comportaría así, si me dieras la oportunidad. Me dio

mucho gusto que me sorprendieras besando con ilusión tu fotografía. Y ahora voy a sacudir un poco más tu alma nórdica, seguramente —hablaba con lentitud, espaciando cada palabra—. Sigo soñando contigo todos los días. Coloco tu retrato en mi almohada, antes de dormirme, y ni siquiera lo olvido cuando me baño.

—¡Oh, es usted… insoportable! —exclamó ella con voz ahogada. Tomó su bolso de mano—. Si no fuera tan bondadoso con mi madrastra, ni el padre de Emmy, y si hace un momento no me hubiera salvado la vida, yo… no me sentiría con ninguna obligación hacia usted. No estaría preguntándome, y temiendo… si de alguna manera usted o Jacob lograrán maniobrarme en

algún momento, y entonces…

—¡Jacob! —exclamó Edward y frunció el ceño—. Lo voy a mandar al

continente…

—No, no lo haga. No quiero cargar con el destierro de su chofer en mi conciencia. Puedo manejar al señorito Jacob. No es más que un niño grande, a pesar de sus veinte años.

—¿Y yo? Soy un hombre total. ¿Puedes manejarme, también?

—Me atrevo a decir que sí —dijo Bella, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentía llena de confianza en sí misma y deseosa de penetrar en ese escudo de vanidad que rodeaba al doctor—. Aunque, francamente, no podría importarme menos.

Sintiendo que aquel era un buen momento para poner fin a la

conversación, se levantó y por entre las mesas se dirigió hacia la avenida, antes de volverse a decir:

—Adiós, doctor Cullen.

—¡No por mucho tiempo! Voy a operar esta tarde a un residente

británico. Es indispensable una enfermera de habla inglesa antes y después de la operación. Y te necesitaré en el quirófano, también.

Ella no contestó. Se alejó con la barbilla levantada. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, estaba reaccionando ante la furia que sentía.

Le demostraré lo eficiente que puedo ser como enfermera en un

quirófano, se prometió en silencio. Entonces, tal vez, me tratará con respeto.

Volvió ligeramente la mirada. Edward no la seguía y su desilusión fue enorme. Más tarde, su conciencia la hizo sentirse aliviada. Podía pensar en Jasper, su novio sencillo y británico.

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	4. Chapter 4

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 4

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, la enfermera Alice Brandon miró a su alrededor, dentro del apartamento que Jasper Withlock compartía con otro interno.

—Esperaba encontrar el caos aquí —dijo Jasper, estirando sus largas piernas—. La señora Hudson, que nos hace la limpieza, se esmeró hoy en tu honor.

—De cualquier modo —respondió Alice—, creo que añadiré un toque

femenino, para sentirme en casa mientras estoy aquí.

—Eres un ángel… —Jasper se tocó la venda que todavía rodeaba su

cabeza—. Él sólo verte me hace sentir mejor.

La joven enfermera desenvolvió los comestibles que había comprado, de acuerdo con una lista que le proporcionaron los dos médicos solteros.

—Se te olvidó algo —comentó Jasper y añadió con una expresión

traviesa en la mirada—: vamos, enfermera, ¡cumpla con su deber!

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —sus ojos se agrandaron, sorprendidos.

—La terapia. ¡Rápido! No me tengas esperando.

—Por supuesto que no, señor. ¿Acaso no me han enseñado que hay

que obedecer las órdenes del doctor?

Se echó a reír, caminó hacia donde estaba él, se arrodilló junto a su silla y lo rodeó con sus brazos. ¿Por qué no? Ahora sabía que estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Entonces lo besó con castidad.

—¿Así está bien?

—Eso, es sólo el principio —dijo él.

Para sorpresa de ella, se puso de pie, la ayudó a incorporarse y la rodeó con sus brazos. Le dio un beso apasionado.

—Pensándolo bien… ¡necesito más tratamiento, ahora mismo! Es cosa de urgencia médica… —la besó varias veces—. Ahora sí puedo decir que vale la pena vivir.

—¡Vaya! ¡Veo que te sientes mejor! —exclamó Alice.

Se echaron a reír y un sonido les llegó en ese momento de la ventana.

En el alféizar de ella se encontraba una paloma, observándolos.

—Horace siempre sabe cuándo llegan los comestibles —explicó Jasper —. Vive en el techo del supermercado, observa muy bien a los oquianos y les hace una visita de cortesía cuando vuelven a casa. Quiere que le desmoronemos la corteza del pan. Haga eso y después continúe con mi tratamiento, enfermera.

—¡Muy bien, doctor! Será un placer.

—No te entretengas mucho —la travesura parecía danzar de nuevo en los ojos color azul del joven doctor—. Siempre existe el peligro de una recaída. Además, Emmett sale de Emergencias a las cinco en punto… —notó que cierto grado de interés aparecía en el rostro de ella, mientras, consultaba su reloj de bolsillo—. No te importaría que él llegara ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Te agrada mucho, ¿no es cierto? ¿Más que yo?

—¡A lo mejor…! —le contestó ella en son de broma.

¿Cómo podía interesarse en otro hombre cuando amaba a Jasper con

toda su alma? Y él se mostraba más que atraído por ella. Estaba ansiosa de escribir a Bella, su mejor amiga, para contarle todo.

—Ella se sentiría muy feliz. ¿No sería maravilloso si se enamorara también y tuvieran una boda doble? Se echó a reír y se dio la vuelta, al terminar de dar de comer a Horace.

—Haces demasiadas preguntas, Jasper. Pero te diré una cosa: ustedes dos son los doctores más apuestos que hay en el hospital de Midthorpe.

Para entonces se encontraba de nuevo en sus brazos y él le recorría con las manos el almidonado uniforme.

—Creo que estoy algo loco —dijo—. Pero el uniforme de enfermera

siempre me excita.

—Más vale que dejes de tocarlo, entonces —le advirtió ella—, porque oigo que Emmett viene subiendo la escalera y lo acompaña una dama.

En seguida, Emmett, un hombre de cabello color negro, entró jugando con unas latas de cerveza. Detrás de él, vestida muy informal iba la Enfermera de Primera, Rosalie Hale.

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Sorpresa! —anunció Rosalie—. Llegó una postal para ti, Alice. De tu antigua compañera de cuarto, ni más ni menos —se volvió hacia Jasper—. Es extraño que no te haya escrito, considerando que fuiste tú quien la llevó al aeropuerto —miró al joven interno con burlona severidad —. Espero que no hayas hecho nada para ofenderla.

—¡Te aseguro que no! —contestó Jasper con decisión.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes recordar —le hizo notar Emmett—, debido a la conmoción cerebral que sufriste.—de inmediato se llevó una mano a la frente—. Se me había olvidado tu carta, Jasper.

Abrió un cajón.

—Esta llegó cuando todavía estabas inconsciente. Por eso no te la llevé al hospital.

—¿Quién la envía?

—Bella.

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó Alice con entusiasmo—. Ábrela pronto,

Jasper. Estoy ansiosa de tener noticias de ella y de su madrastra.

Se interrumpió al ver cómo desaparecía la sonrisa de Jasper. Pareció quedarse estupefacto y después, lentamente, empezó a leer la carta de nuevo. Cuando levantó la mirada había un brillo especial en sus ojos, que revelaba una mezcla de placer y preocupación.

—¿Qué dice, hombre? —preguntó Emmett.

—Yo… me temo que no puedo decírselos —se notaba una cierta

extrañeza en su voz. ¿Qué había dicho y hecho antes del accidente, como para provocar esa carta llena de amor escrita por Bella?—. Esta es… bastante privada…

—¡Privada! ¿No me vas a dar noticias de mi mejor amiga? —preguntó Alice—. ¡Anda! Dámela… ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Hizo un movimiento para tomar la carta, pero Jasper no se la dio.

—Espera, ¿quieres? Te digo que no puedo recordar.

—No, pero puedo imaginar lo que pasó —exclamó Alice furiosa—. La

pobre Bella no pudo resistirse, si la atacaste con las armas de tu encanto personal. ¿Qué sucedió con exactitud antes de que llegaran al aeropuerto? Oh, Jasper, si jugaste con mi mejor amiga y la tienes confundida… nunca te lo perdonaré:

—¡No recuerdo nada! Quisiera poder hacerlo. Ahora, no sé qué hacer. Y no puedo decirte lo que hay en la carta de Bella… porque sería traicionarla.

Oh… ¿qué voy a hacer? —Jasper gimió.

—Vas a tomar las cosas con tranquilidad, a pensarlas con calma —

Alice había vuelto a ser la enfermera—, o de otra manera, puedes tener una recaída. Trata de no preocuparte. Todo puede aclararse. Tú y yo la hemos pasado muy bien esta última semana y no vas a olvidarte de todo eso, sólo porque recibiste una misteriosa carta de Bella.

—No sé. Me siento muy confuso —confesó Jasper.

—Sí, lo sé —lo tranquilizó la enfermera Alice—. Así que vas a dejar que te dé más terapia. Rosalie y Emmett pueden irse al cine.

—¡Oh, no! —Jasper pareció alarmado—. Vamos a dejar eso por ahora, Alice. Soy un hombre con responsabilidad. No voy a desilusionar a Bella… ni a traicionarla, si puedo evitarlo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —intervino Rosalie—. ¿Le propusiste matrimonio?

—No exactamente —Jasper miró de nuevo la carta y su tono de voz se suavizó. Una luz sentimental apareció en sus ojos—. Se supone que ordené, por teléfono, enviarle flores a Tenerife.

—¡Con lo que gana un interno! —exclamó Emmett desolado.

Jasper caminó hacia la ventana.

—Bella estará preguntándose por qué no le he escrito. Supongo que ella no sabe nada de mi accidente. Tendré que decírselo con gentileza, para que no se alarme —se volvió de pronto hacia los otros tres—. Alice, sé buena y vete con Rosalie y Emmett al cine, o a alguna otra parte.

—No, gracias. Mejor me voy a la casa y me pondré a contestar cartas pendientes. Pero no creo que debamos dejarte solo, Jasper, tienes un aspecto un poco extraño.

—No tengo nada, estoy bien —afirmó él.

Alice, Rosalie y Emmett se detuvieron en la puerta.

—No sigas alentando a Bella, si no piensas en serio respecto a ella — dijo Alice, en voz muy suave, tratando de pensar en su amiga y no en ella

—. Es de las que toma el amor muy en serio. Recuerda eso y no juegues con ella.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Jasper de pronto—. Se supone que debo estar

tranquilo… sin sermones. ¡Lárguense! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Quería estar solo, para analizar con calma la carta de Bella.

Se instaló en un sillón, e imaginó a Bella en Tenerife, con la cabeza inclinada y el sol tal vez jugueteando con su cabellera color chocolate, mientras escribía aquella carta.

Mi adorado Jasper:

Te encantaría Tenerife… el sol brilla con intensidad y la neblina desciende rodando por la ladera de las montañas.

Te extraño y no dejo de pensar en todas las cosas hermosas que me dijiste. Ahora que me has confesado tus sentimientos, puedo contarte mi gran secreto: te amo desde que llegaste a Midthorpe no hace mucho tiempo. Pensé que nunca te habías enterado de mi presencia. Ahora sé que estaba equivocada y jamás olvidaré aquellas frases amorosas que expresaste cuando estábamos sentados ante el fuego, en aquel hotel del camino.

Gracias por las flores. Mi madrastra dijo que si hubiera sabido que yo tenía novio y que estábamos enamorados, no habría tenido valor para separarme de ti. Quiere reparar lo que ella considera su error. Dice que debes pasar tus próximas vacaciones con nosotras, en Tenerife.

"Los Arcos" es un lugar de ensueño. Pertenece a un doctor millonario, y Sue y yo podemos hacer uso de la propiedad como si fuera nuestra. El trabajo en la clínica es fascinante, pero estoy preocupada por mi madrastra, no dejo de pensar en que tiene algún padecimiento orgánico. Y de ser así, ¿qué tal que éste sea operable y no se le atienda oportunamente? Supongo

que debo confiar en los médicos locales. El hombre dueño de 'Los Arcos', el doctor Edward Cullen, es neurocirujano, así que confío en que sepa lo que está haciendo.

Bueno, mi vida, gracias por todo, cuídate mucho y ven pronto.

Cien besos más y todo mi amor para ti.

Bella

Jasper levantó la mirada de la carta.

Cien besos de Bella debían convertirse en una realidad… no en un

recuerdo perdido, por un caso de amnesia retrógrada.

Tendría que ir a Tenerife a aclarar todo… era una obligación que había adquirido con Alice y Bella. Con decisión se dijo que jamás hubiera coqueteado con Alice de haber recordado todas las cosas que, aparentemente, le había dicho a Bella, y esos besos que olvidara con tanta rapidez.

Se dirigió al vestíbulo y marcó el número del hospital. Pidió, lo comunicaran con la administración.

—Tan pronto como me den de alta, señor, me gustaría tomar las

vacaciones que me deben… Oh, gracias. Sí, voy a hacer un viaje… Bueno, sí, en realidad, ya lo decidí… voy a Tenerife.

Entonces se sentó a escribir una carta a Bella, en la que le decía del accidente que había tenido, su recuperación y los síntomas de amnesia.

Prometía volver a escribirle en cuanto supiera la fecha en que iría y el número de vuelo.

Cuando comunicó a Alice su decisión, el rostro generalmente

sonriente de la muchacha se puso serio.

—Tal vez no sea lo que a mí, en lo personal, me convenga, Jasper —dijo con cierto esfuerzo—, pero creo que estás haciendo lo mejor. Voy a darles a Bella y a ti la oportunidad de aclarar cuáles son sus sentimientos y si todo marcha bien entre ustedes, pueden olvidarse de mí.

Su voz se hizo un poco tensa.

—Bórrame de tu mente. No tienes ningún compromiso conmigo. Quiero tener la conciencia tranquila. No me gustaría hacer sufrir a Bella. La quiero demasiado… como si fuera mi hermana. Yo esperaré aquí, tratando de dominar mis propios sentimientos. Aclara bien las cosas, Jasper, y dinos con franqueza a cuál de las dos prefieres.

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	5. Chapter 5

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 5

—Bien, bien, bien…

El doctor Edward Cullen expresaba de ese modo su satisfacción al

concluir la operación que acababa de realizar en un joven inglés, durante más de dos horas.

—Sobrevivirá y volverá a ser dueño de todas sus facultades —dijo, primero en español y después en inglés, para que Bella lo comprendiera, mientras ella enjugaba el sudor que cubría la frente del cirujano.

El inglés, que se encontraba disfrutando de sus vacaciones, se había estrellado en una motocicleta. No llevaba puesto el casco, así que recibió serias lesiones en la cabeza. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se sintió asombrado de verse rodeado de enfermeras españolas que no lo comprendían, así que tanto el doctor Cullen como Bella procuraron estar a su lado para atenderlo y hablar con él. Pareció menos preocupado cuando, durante el proceso de preparación, le aseguraron que la joven estaría en el quirófano durante su operación y cuidaría de él posteriormente.

Mientras el paciente era trasladado a la sala de recuperación, el doctor Cullen, con cortesía española, dio las gracias a sus ayudantes. Finalmente, le agradeció a Bella, en inglés.

Aunque estaba cansado, disfrutaba de la emoción que le producía una intervención quirúrgica compleja, realizada con éxito. A pesar de tener la boca cubierta, sus labios sonreían a Bella, aunque ésta no podía verlo. A la joven le parecía que, en los últimos días, los ojos de Edward tenían la expresión desconcertada y dolida de un hombre que hubiera sufrido una

gran pérdida. Después de todo, apenas hacía un año que su esposa Lili había muerto en ese terrible accidente. En aquel momento, él había jurado que ninguna otra mujer sustituiría a su esposa. Entonces, había visto la fotografía de Bella…

Desde luego, no existía semejanza física entre Lili y la joven enfermera que había llegado de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, algo en Bella lo hacía pensar en su difunta esposa, con nostalgia.

Durante la operación, había acertado a mirar a Bella en el momento en que le enjugaba el sudor de la frente. Aunque tenía el rostro cubierto y sólo se le veían los ojos pudo resolver el misterio: éstos eran como los de Lili, no de color Chocolate sino con una mirada llena de compasión.

El hombre que se casara con ella sería muy afortunado, pensó Edward.

Y, por primera vez, especuló sobre cómo sería su vida si se volviera a casar… con una muchacha como Bella.

Apenas un momento antes se había dado cuenta de que había la

posibilidad de que se enamorara de manera profunda de esa joven

enfermera, a la que llevaba muchos años de diferencia… que era factible que quisiera casarse con ella y hacer a un lado a todas las demás mujeres.

Si Bella llegaba a casarse con otro hombre, su dolor de perderla sería tan grande, si no mayor, como el que le causara la muerte de su esposa.

Cuadró los hombros. A pesar de la forma directa en que la había

abordado al principio, ahora estaba decidido a demostrar verdadera consideración por los sentimientos y necesidades, todavía no del todo formadas, de esta muchacha gentil y cariñosa. Le haría la corte en forma muy tierna, con la lentitud de un inglés de sangre helada. Entonces, con él tiempo, tal vez, lograría que se enamorara de él, en lugar de hacerlo de ese

joven interno que había dejado en Inglaterra. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer él? Nada más que las escenas de amor interrumpidas que correspondían a la esposa de un doctor con poco dinero y mucho trabajo; un matrimonio nada romántico. Bella merecía mejor suerte que ésa.

Estos pensamientos cruzaron rápidamente su cerebro mientras

examinaba el estado del paciente, en la sala de recuperación. Entonces se volvió con tranquilidad hacia Bella.

—Trabajas bien en el quirófano. Me da mucho gusto.

—Gracias, doctor Cullen.

—Así que… ojalá me dejaras demostrarte mi gratitud. Me sentiría muy feliz de hacerlo —su tono era de sinceridad—. Siento mucho haberme mostrado tan… difícil. Pero ahora, por favor, me gustaría reparar mis errores.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de ello, señor —contestó con decisión.

—Sí la hay. De otra manera, sentiré siempre que me detestas por mi… mi mala conducta, por la cual te pido disculpas.

—Las disculpas son aceptadas. Y ahora podemos olvidarnos de lo

sucedió, ¿verdad? —Bella parpadeó con incredulidad.

—Y empezar de nuevo —dijo Edward, con una ansiedad que la puso

inmediatamente alerta.

—No hay necesidad de empezar "nada" —respondió, volviendo la

cabeza para eludir la mirada casi hipnotizadora del doctor.

—Es que… podemos ser buenos amigos —insistió él.

—¡Oh, sí!

—Y para probarlo, déjame mostrarte algunas de las maravillas de esta isla paradisiaca. Esa será tu forma de demostrarme que me has perdonado.

—Muy bien —se sintió halagada y conmovida—. Iré con usted. Y

gracias por la invitación, doctor Cullen.

Así que más tarde, ese mismo día, con Bella sentada junto a él, el doctor Cullen se lanzó por los sinuosos caminos de la isla.

Llegaron a las Cañadas, a una parte agreste, con el Teide elevándose a más de cuatro mil metros de altura. Ahí, por encima de ellos, estaba el escenario de una de las erupciones volcánicas más fuertes de todos los tiempos.

La vista era impresionante, con enormes y agudas rocas salpicando las llanuras, y cúmulos de material volcánico que se erguían contra el fondo del cielo despejado.

—Mira —dijo el doctor—, es una suerte que podamos ver esto sin

nubes, neblina, ni lluvia.

—Es una experiencia que no puede uno perderse —exclamó Bella—.

Ojalá haga un día así cuando le muestre este lugar a Jasper.

—Sí, eso espero, también —contestó Edward, después de un momento

de pausa—. Todos debemos procurar que tu amigo la pase muy bien aquí y que vuelva con recuerdos felices de Tenerife. Desde luego, tú y él pueden usar "Los Arcos" como si fueran suyos…

—No creo haber conocido nunca a un hombre tan generoso como usted —dijo Bella, satisfecha de poder pensar bien de Edward, después de todo—. Ha sido maravilloso con Sue.

—Ah, la quiero como si fuera mi propia madre… pero me temo que

hablo demasiado. Ahora, debes disfrutar de este recorrido…

Detuvo el coche en medio de un remolino de polvo volcánico y tomó el brazo de ella para conducirla, casi corriendo, hacia la estación del funicular.

Uno de los carros estaba a punto de salir y saltaron a su interior. Subieron hasta la punta del volcán, donde pudieron ver hacia el interior del cráter, que ardía suavemente.

Posteriormente, no lejos de la estación del funicular, se detuvieron en un parador y disfrutaron de una comida sencilla. Edward, que se sentía feliz de ver que ella disfrutaba del paseo, reía y conversaba con un buen humor poco acostumbrado en él.

Todavía quedaba una hora de luz, así que la llevó por la carretera panorámica paralela a la costa norte y desde allí contemplaron la antigua capital de Garachico, con el mar teñido de escarlata, por el crepúsculo.

Después él le señaló las vides sembradas en forma escalonada, sobre las terrazas naturales de la ladera y que eran regadas por canales subterráneos formados por la nieve derretida del Teide.

Ya de noche, el doctor la llevó a la parte sur de la isla, para que conociera el pequeño pueblo de pescadores, Alcalá.

—Se ha hecho mucho y el progreso es notorio en esta isla afortunada —le explicó a Bella—. Sin embargo, todavía el ochenta por ciento de su territorio es virgen. Aquí los nativos siembran plátanos, patatas, tabaco, caña de azúcar y frutas tropicales.

—Todo es como imaginé que sería —murmuró ella—. Me alegra mucho

haber venido.

—Y también se alegrará tu amigo, el doctor Jasper —dijo Edward con un suspiro de leve tristeza. Ahora, tú puedes ser su guía y utilizar este coche.

Jacob puede traerlos, para que tú y tu prometido disfruten del paisaje.

—No es mi prometido, como ya expliqué a Sue —protestó Bella,

con cierto remordimiento, porque durante una hora había prestado toda su atención a Edward y a esta isla paradisiaca, sin haber pensado, en Jasper.

Entonces, al notar que el doctor volvía la cabeza para mirarla, añadió—: desde luego, es posible que nos comprometamos cuando…

—¿Cuando qué? —preguntó él con una ansiedad que la sorprendió.

—Cuando nos conozcamos mejor —respondió ella con suavidad.

—Así que no tienes mucho tiempo de conocerlo… —esta vez no desvió la mirada del camino—. Entonces, ¿es un amigo reciente?

—Oh, he visto bastante a Jasper en el hospital, desde que entró a trabajar allí, hace aproximadamente dos meses. Pero me llevó en su auto al aeropuerto y almorzamos juntos. Me envió flores y Sue se dio cuenta de que estaba yo encariñada con él y lo extrañaba. Por eso lo invitó a Tenerife, a pasar con nosotras sus vacaciones anuales. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza la idea de que no habría tenido ese accidente si no me hubiera ido a dejar al aeropuerto, así que me siento en deuda con él —entonces

añadió para que no lo interpretara mal—: estoy muy encariñada con él…

—Pero, no hay compromiso todavía, ¿verdad?

—No, aún no.

Edward pareció acomodarse en el asiento de conductor, muy tranquilo y empezó a tararear una canción española.

Entonces, al ver los millares de luces del puerto que se extendían bajo ellos, le habló un poco más de Tenerife:

—Hay la romántica leyenda de que las Islas Canarias son las puntas de lo que fuera la Atlántida. Cuando, los españoles descubrieron estas islas, estaban habitadas por los guanches, un pueblo de gente alta y rubia… —su voz se hizo un poco triste—. Lili, mi esposa, descendía de esa raza por el lado de su madre. Por eso es que sus ojos eran claros y con una expresión parecida a la de los tuyos. Me di cuenta de ello hoy en el quirófano.

No dijo más durante casi dos kilómetros. Entonces, como si hubiera decidido alejar la tristeza, empezó a cantar una melodía alegre. Poco después se encontraban ante la entrada de "Los Arcos".

Cuando había avanzado por el sendero de la mansión movió un botón del coche e inundó el jardín de luces de colores.

—Sue verá las luces y sabrá que te traje a casa sana y salva, mi

querida Bella.

Bajo las luces artificiales, la profusión de flores y capullos parecía todavía más llena de colorido.

Edward pasó frente a la gran casa de balcones de hierro forjado y fue más allá de los patios, e hizo sonar el claxon al acercarse a la casita de Sue.

Emmy atravesó corriendo el patio y, para sorpresa de Bella, le echó los brazos al cuello a ella, antes de abrazar a su papá.

—¡Oh, papá, pensé que tú y la señorita Swan no iban a llegar nunca! —exclamó la niña, llena de excitación—. Tía Sue me ha estado ayudando a hacer un vestido para esa muñeca grande que me trajiste de Las Palmas.

—Tenemos que ver eso —comentó Bella, colocando una mano sobre el

delgado hombro de la niña.

—¡Sí… sí! —Emmy levantó los ojos alegres hacia Bella y ésta se preguntó si los suyos se verían así cuando se sentía feliz.

Edward entró en la casa y observó con atención a Sue, que estaba

poniendo los toques finales al vestido de la muñeca.

—Así que éste es uno de tus días buenos —dijo con suavidad y ella asintió con la cabeza—. Puesto que ésta es la última noche antes que lleguen tus invitados, ¿por qué no vienen a pasar el resto de la velada conmigo, para oír música? La casa grande resulta muy solitaria cuando estamos Emmy y yo solos, con los criados.

La niña ya estaba somnolienta cuando atravesaron el gran vestíbulo; sin embargo, insistía en quedarse con los mayores. Hasta que, por fin, se dejó conducir por una vieja sirvienta con la promesa de que Bella, también, subiría con ella y se sentaría en su cama mientras Edward le cantaba una canción de cuna española, como era su costumbre.

—Por favor, cántame una canción de cuna en inglés, papá —suplicó

ella—, para que la señorita Swan entienda la letra.

Él accedió gustoso. La letra decía cosas como: ¿Quieres la luna para jugar con ella? ¿O quieres escapar con las estrellas?

Las largas pestañas de Emmy velaron sus ojos y una sonrisa suavizó la línea de sus labios, cuando Edward se inclinó, lleno de ternura, a besar su frente.

—¡Ahora, la señorita Swan! —exigió Emmy, nuevamente despierta. Y

cuando Bella le besó la frente, la niña rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos y la soltó hasta que le devolvió el beso.

—Esta noche voy a tener lindos sueños —dijo Emmy, acurrucándose en las almohadas—. Y mañana montaremos los ponis. Vendrá a cabalgar conmigo temprano, antes del desayuno, ¿verdad, señorita Swan? Le mostraré un nuevo camino a través del bosque de los alerces —y añadió con candor infantil—: me alegra que mi papá la quiera, porque yo también la quiero mucho.

Al día siguiente, Edward tuvo que volar hacia Barcelona, donde debía realizar varias operaciones y dar conferencias.

¡Tenerife sin Edward!

Era un alivio para Bella, el no tener un hombre dinámico abrumándola con sus atenciones cada vez que se quedaban solos. Sentía que su impecable conducta del día anterior era sólo una tregua temporal. No tardaría en abrumarla de nuevo, estaba segura.

Entonces sus pensamientos, sin que ella tuviera aparente influencia en ello, volvieron por su propia voluntad hacia Edward.

Extrañamente, cuando percibió el aroma de los franchipanieros a

través de la ventana abierta, Bella no pudo menos que recordar el inquietante impacto emocional que le producían sus besos feroces. Y recordó también el cambio tan sorprendente que había tenido su conducta desde su pequeño diálogo en la sala de recuperación.

"Pero sigo odiando a Edward" se dijo con desesperación.

Antes que la tensión se hubiera reflejado en su rostro, oyó la vocecita de Emmy.

Se asomó por la ventana. La niña estaba junto a la entrada de la casa, montada en su poni.

—Voy a llevar a "Chiripa" a dar algunos saltos. ¿No vienes a verme?

—Esta mañana no, querida. Tengo servicio matutino en la clínica.

—Te veo en la tarde, entonces. Tal vez podamos nadar —dijo la niña, por encima de su hombro, mientras se alejaba.

Cuando conducía el pequeño coche de su madrastra, a través de "Los Arcos", recordó el cabello color miel de la niña, que flotaba al aire al despedirse de ella.

¡Qué tonta he sido! pensó. Debí haberme dado cuenta inmediatamente que Emmy no llevaba su casco protector. Se le olvidó… tal vez porque no estaba en el guardarropa. Recuerdo haberlo visto en una mesa en la biblioteca, cuando sorprendí a Edward besando mi fotografía.

Frenó el auto y entró corriendo en el gran vestíbulo. Llamó a un

sirviente, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió varias puertas y por fin encontró la biblioteca. Ahí estaba el casco de Emmy.

Y ahí, pensó Bella, estaba el escritorio Luis XV, en cuyo cajón superior Edward guardaba su fotografía… la cual aun antes de que la conociera en persona, había despertado la pasión de este hombre extremadamente viril, que vivía en un vacío de frustración emocional desde que muriera su esposa. Pero ella hubiera querido que cualquiera otra mujer, y no ella, fuera

el blanco de sus poderosos deseos.

Sin embargo, ahora que no estaba él en la isla, sentía cierta curiosidad de saber si Edward tenía todavía su fotografía allí. ¿O se la habría llevado a Barcelona?

Cediendo a un repentino impulso, abrió el cajón y sus ojos se

agrandaron de asombro. La fotografía no estaba ahí, pero en su lugar se encontraba un sobre blanco, grande, en el que Edward había escrito con letras grandes y claras: "Para Bella. Por favor, ábrelo y lee".

La respiración de ella se hizo más rápida. La invadió un acceso de irritación. Así que él esperaba que ella cediera a la curiosidad… ¿de ver si él se había llevado su fotografía?

Cerró con fuerza el cajón. No estaba interesada en lo que él podía haber escrito. No le daría la satisfacción de hacerle saber que eso le importaba a ella.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero, de algún modo, siguió pensando que podría sacar la carta, leerla y volverla a colocar en el cajón. Él no sabría nunca si la había leído o no.

Regresó al escritorio y sacó la gruesa hoja de papel en la cual decía:

¡Mi dulce, rebelde, feroz Bella… así que ahora ya lo sabes!

El destino decretó que nos conociéramos, que tal vez lucháramos y después nos amáramos… y no hay nada que tú y yo podamos hacer para cambiar lo que el Kismet de los árabes ha planeado para nosotros.

Cuando vi por primera vez tu fotografía, supe que estabas destinada a ser mía, y que algún día nos conoceríamos. Y así fue.

No podemos cambiar el curso de nuestros destinos y con el tiempo, nuestros caminos se juntarán y seguiremos por la senda de la vida tomados de la mano y unidos. Eres tan inocente, querida mía, e inexperta… pero puedo enseñarte el maravilloso juego del amor, paso a paso. Eso es lo que Kismet ha planeado.

Así que no trates de engañar al destino.

Ni tú ni yo podemos hacer eso. Desde el momento mismo en que vi tu fotografía, dejaste de ser dueña de tu destino.

Pronto, muy pronto, Bella querida, volaré de regreso a ti. Y entonces… ningún inglés tendrá la menor oportunidad de apartarte de

Tu Edward.

Llena dé impaciencia, dobló la carta. ¡Qué absurdo! Sólo un hombre con temperamento latino podía haber escrito aquello. Así que Edward, además de ser un hombre apasionado, era también un gran romántico.

De pronto tomó una decisión. ¡Al diablo con Edward!

¿Por qué iba a devolver la carta a su sobre y pretender que nunca la había leído? Tomó una pluma y en aquélla escribió una sola palabra: "¡Tonterías!"

Eso le revelaría a él, sin lugar a dudas, cuál era su opinión. Tomó el casco de Emmy y se dirigió en el coche al claro de un bosquecillo de alerces, donde la niña estaba ensayando los saltos con su poni.

Bella se sintió, de pronto, libre de preocupaciones. Con mucha firmeza se dijo: "Soy la dueña de mi propio destino y ningún hombre me va a convencer de lo contrario. ¿Kismet? ¡Qué ridículo! Está tratando de sugestionarme con estas ideas dramáticas, pero no voy a caer en la trampa.

¡Oh, si sólo Jasper pudiera darle una buena lección!

—¡Emmy! —exclamó al entrar al claro del bosque, ahora a pie—. ¿En dónde estás?

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	6. Chapter 6

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 6

El sol de la mañana pareció esfumarse, con la neblina que se extendía poniendo un toque casi fantasmal al lugar donde Bella y Emmy cabalgaban.

Durante unos minutos, se perdieron de vista antes que tomaran un camino que conducía directamente a la gran casa de "Los Arcos".

Jacob las esperaba en el elegante coche, para llevar a Bella al

aeropuerto. Mientras, una amiga estaba cuidando a Sue, porque había despertado con dolor de cabeza y temía sufrir uno de sus "ataques".

Si sólo Jasper hubiera llegado el día anterior, pensó Bella. Con qué rapidez había cambiado el tiempo. Desde luego, abajo, en el Puerto, el sol brillaba sobre las playas de veraneo, pero el aeropuerto estaría envuelto en neblina y eso podía dificultar los aterrizajes.

"Quiero que todo salga perfecto durante la visita de Jasper" se dijo y trató de mantenerse tranquila y no revelar la gran emoción que sentía. Ya no estaba preocupada por sus condiciones físicas. Su carta y una que recibiera de la propia directora del hospital, la habían tranquilizado. Suponía que podía ayudarle a superar las lagunas mentales que hubieran quedado en su memoria, respecto a ese día. Desde luego, iba a ser un poco embarazoso para ella tener que decirle lo que había hecho y dicho; pero tal

vez no insistiría en saberlo. Quizá se enamoraría otra vez de ella, sencilla y llanamente.

Si sólo el ambiente hubiera sido tan romántico como el día anterior, pensó Bella mientras las luces del coche perforaban la neblina del camino.

Habían pasado a dejar a Emmy en una escuela de monjas, en Montenetta, ubicada un poco más arriba del puerto.

Cuando la niña entró en la escuela, Jacob se volvió hacia Bella.

—Ahora, señorita Swan, ¿tiene la bondad de pasarse al asiento de

adelante? —lo dijo en voz tranquila y cortés, aunque su mirada era atrevida e insinuante.

—¡No! —respondió con firmeza, sin moverse del asiento de atrás.

—Pero es necesario por razones de seguridad —dijo él, divertido—. El doctor Cullen insiste en esto cuando hay neblina. Mire, yo observaré la raya blanca del camino, del lado izquierdo y usted lo hará del lado derecho, que da hacia el barranco y me advertirá si me acerco demasiado a la orilla.

—¿Está seguro de que eso es necesario?

—Oh, sí. El doctor Cullen se enfadaría muchísimo si no hiciéramos lo que él dice.

—Muy bien.

Ella bajó del auto y se sentó junto a él, teniendo cuidado de no mirarlo.

Sentía que el hombre estaba obteniendo cierto placer de su cercanía y al cambiar la velocidad, el dorso de su mano rozó ligeramente la rodilla de ella.

—Ahora, la llevaré sana y salva hasta el aeropuerto. En la tarde usted y su amigo irán a la playa, supongo. Entonces podrán contemplar un espectáculo maravilloso.

—Oh, sí.

—Sí, señorita Swan. Me van a ver ganar el concurso del "Superhombre de Tenerife". Sé que ganaré y la mujer más bella que haya en la playa me entregará un Apolo de bronce. Pienso que en ese caso será usted.

—No lo creo —dijo Bella, muy rígida—. El doctor Withlock y yo

tendremos otras cosas que hacer esta tarde.

La actitud distante de Bella y sus modales un poco presuntuosos, sólo hicieron que Jacob se sintiera más decidido que nunca a romper su resistencia. Así habían sido muchas otras mujeres, antes de caer en sus brazos. Pero Bella era un reto, un premio que él conquistaría.

Él no sentía barreras de clase entre ellos. Después de todo, no era un chofer ordinario. El doctor Cullen, era su protector, le había ayudado a pagar la educación, y lo motivó a tomar clases de inglés, así como un curso de mecánica automotriz.

De pronto salieron de la neblina. Podían verse los aviones que

aterrizaban y despegaban del aeropuerto.

A pesar de la emoción que sentía, Bella no podía evitar cierto grado de ansiedad. ¿Cómo debía saludar a Jasper? Tal vez él sabría qué hacer. ¿Y si había olvidado que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

En esos momentos, a través del altoparlante del aeropuerto, una voz anunció que el avión en el que debía llegar Jasper aterrizaría en quince minutos. Bella se oprimió las manos. Allí estaba ya el avión, haciendo círculos por encima del aeropuerto. Unos minutos más tarde, Jasper se encontraba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, buscándola ansiosamente con la mirada hasta que ésta se detuvo en ella.

Bella no necesitó detenerse a pensar cómo iba a saludarlo. Los brazos de él la rodeaban ya y él la estaba besando y diciéndole lo maravilloso que era volver a verla.

Mientras tanto, Jacob recogía las maletas de Jasper a la vez que

pensaba: Así que es una mujer de carne y hueso. Se derretía en los brazos de ese hombre.

Entonces, no pudiendo soportar la frustración un momento más, Jacob decidió que, después de que ganara el concurso en el puerto, se quedaría ahí el resto del día y quizá la mitad de la noche, además. Encontraría una mujer con la cual divertirse y, si tomaba un poco de vino, le resultaría más fácil imaginar que a quien tenía en los brazos era Bella. Eso tendría que bastarle, hasta que el doctor inglés se marchara de la isla y dejara a Bella necesitada de consuelo.

Mientras tanto, para alivio de la joven, Jasper estaba hablando de su amnesia en tono muy ligero.

—He estado pensando un poco en esto —dijo—, y hasta donde me doy

cuenta, no hay necesidad de seguir con una laguna mental. Podemos reconstruir todo juntos. Lo que yo no recuerde, me lo podrás decir tú.

—Sí, puedo hacer eso —contestó Bella—. Te lo relataré tal y como

sucedió.

—O mejor aún —murmuró Jasper—, podría ser más terapéutico y

divertido, si reconstruimos juntos todas las escenas, en palabra y obra.

—Bueno… sí. Supongo que es posible —Bella se echó a reír.

—Desde luego —continuó Jasper—, tal vez yo… —titubeó, pero después un brillo travieso se encendió en sus ojos—. A lo mejor me porté mal. No que lo haga normalmente; pero cuando un hombre está solo con una mujer encantadora… pueden olvidarse las buenas intenciones, algunas veces.

—Te comportaste como hubiera deseado que lo hicieras, Jasper —le

confesó ella.

—Menos mal. ¡Me da mucho gusto saberlo! Una preocupación menos

—sus ojos, que brillaban con intensidad, se clavaron en los de ella—. Estoy ansioso de que iniciemos la reconstrucción. ¿Tendremos oportunidad de hacerlo pronto?

—No estoy segura. Trata de ser paciente.

La suerte estaba de su parte. Fue una agradable sorpresa para ellos encontrar que la casita estaba vacía cuando llegaron. En una mesa había una nota de Sue diciendo que se le había quitado el dolor de cabeza.

Su amiga la iba a llevar a la farmacia y de ahí se irían a una comida.

—Eso nos dará tiempo para reconstruir los hechos una media docena de veces —exclamó Jasper, visiblemente feliz—. Empecemos ahora. Lo último que recuerdo son las primeras horas de la mañana del accidente. Ya no estaba en servicio, pero andaba en el hospital y me llamaron a Emergencias, a ayudar en una operación.

Caminó hacia la ventana; sus ojos se detuvieron en un enrejado

cubierto de enredaderas. No quería engañar a Bella, pero no consideró que hubiera necesidad de mencionar que recordaba un beso y un abrazo rápidos que había dado a Alice en la sala de recuperación.

—¿Y entonces? —insistió ella y añadió con gentileza—: titubeaste en este punto, Jasper. Un psiquiatra diría que algo realmente importante ocurrió entonces.

Él se estremeció, con aire de culpabilidad.

—Es tu turno. Sigue, corazón.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Estaba en mi habitación, de la Casa de las Enfermeras. Había terminado de hacer mi equipaje y esperaba que llegara la hora oportuna para llamar a un taxi que me llevara al aeropuerto. Entonces llamaron á mi puerta. La abrí y…

—¿Y allí estaba yo? —preguntó él—. Entonces espera. Vamos a iniciar la reconstrucción desde ese punto.

Se puso de pie, salió del salón donde estaban y cerró la puerta. Bella se sentía intrigada y emocionada. Jasper era un hombre en verdad divertido y muy sensato, además. Esta era la forma más efectiva, sin duda alguna, de destruir las preocupaciones sobre su amnesia retrógrada. Viviría el tiempo perdido, tanto en forma emocional como real y eso resultaba importante para los dos.

Su corazón saltó al ritmo de los golpecitos dados a la puerta. La abrió y repitió la expresión de sorpresa que había mostrado originalmente, cuando Jasper invadió el terreno sagrado de la Casa de las Enfermeras, para ir a buscarla.

—¿Qué hice entonces? —preguntó él—. ¿Te rodeé con mis brazos?

—¡Todavía no! —contestó Bella—. Cambiamos un par de comentarios.

Dije que te veías muy elegante y respondiste que era porque ibas a llevarme al aeropuerto. Comenté que el avión saldría mucho más tarde y propusiste llevarme a almorzar en el camino.

—¿A almorzar? —repitió Jasper, con expresión desconcertada—. Espero haber sido lo bastante caballeroso para pagar.

—Sí, pagaste. Dijiste que habías ganado veinticinco libras en un bono premiado.

—Sí, recuerdo eso. La carta llegó esa mañana y la abrí antes de ir a Emergencias, así que continúa. Nos pusimos en marcha y…

—Estaba lloviendo. Nos detuvimos en un hotel del camino y mientras esperábamos la hora de almorzar, nos sentamos en el salón de descanso y tomamos jugo de tomate.

—¡Jugo de tomate! —repitió él—. Debo haber estado tratando de

demostrarte que era un vicioso reformado.

—Bueno, no actuaste como si lo fueras —dijo Bella, echándose a reír —. En realidad, el viejo mesero pensó, en apariencia, que estábamos de luna de miel y nos preguntó si pasaríamos la noche ahí.

—¡Guau! ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—Estábamos solos en el salón y ardía un buen fuego. Los granizos

golpeaban las ventanas, nosotros estábamos sentados en el sofá y…

—¡Espera! —ordenó Jasper de pronto—. Creo que debemos iniciar la

reconstrucción desde ese punto. El sol brilla en la ventana y hay flores en la

chimenea en lugar de fuego; pero podemos imaginarnos a éste y el granizo —se sentó en el sofá—. Ven aquí. Eso es. Ahora más cerca. Algo parece moverse en mi cerebro. Te tenía rodeada con el brazo.

—Sí —murmuró Bella—. Después de un rato, lo hiciste.

—Entonces… entonces te besé. No necesitas decírmelo. Empiezo a

recordar. Fue maravilloso… algo así…

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, tocándolos apenas.

—¿Te besé así?

—No exactamente…

—¡Oh, ya veo! —exclamó Jasper, con los ojos inundados por una

expresión traviesa—. Así que fue… un beso muy especial…

Esta vez el toque de sus labios fue apasionado. Bella trató de

entregarse a ese beso como lo había hecho en aquel acogedor salón del hotel, unas semanas antes. Pero ahora era diferente. Cerró los ojos como lo había hecho entonces, pero en lugar de que sus pensamientos estuvieran concentrados en Jasper durante el beso, descubrió que se desviaban, que se distraían. La imagen de Edward estaba presente.

Se escandalizó consigo misma; abrió los ojos para borrar aquella loca fantasía de Edward y volver a la realidad de Jasper.

—Es magnífico volver a verte, Jasper —dijo, con sinceridad—, y

maravilloso que no hayas tenido malas consecuencias del accidente. No necesitas preocuparte de lo que pasó en ese hotel. No te comprometiste en forma alguna. Almorzamos y en el aeropuerto nos prometimos mantenernos en contacto y pensar bien las cosas. Tú dijiste que ahorrarías dinero para tomar tus vacaciones en Tenerife y yo acepté, feliz.

—Entonces nos dijimos adiós —añadió él.

—Sí.

—¿Y nos besamos de nuevo? —inquirió él, ansioso.

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿De este modo?

—Algo así —murmuró Bella, contra los labios de él—. Entonces,

cuando llegué a Tenerife, encontré las flores. Y te escribí para darte las gracias. Creo que era una carta un poco infantil.

—Fue maravillosa.

—Un poco exagerada —insistió ella.

—Pero querías volver a verme… y pronto.

Bella asintió.

—Yo sabía que con tu sueldo de interno no podrías disponer de mucho dinero. Sue pensó lo mismo… así que decidimos vinieras, como nuestro invitado. Y… ¡aquí estás!

—Y feliz de estarlo —Jasper la rodeó con los brazos—. Ahora podemos empezar de nuevo.

—Hmm… sí —dijo ella—. Pero ya es la hora de almorzar. Me temo que no va a ser el roast beef y el budín de Yorkshire que comimos en el hotel. Es ensalada y queso, que nos dejó Sue —explicó Bella—. Después del almuerzo, no creo que debamos desperdiciar este lindo día. Te mostraré parte de la isla.

—Me muero de deseos de nadar en el mar —comentó Jasper.

—No hay playas arenosas en esta isla —le explicó ella—, sólo hay

rocas, y arena negra, volcánica. ¡Pero te llevaré a algunas piscinas fabulosas!

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	7. Chapter 7

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 7

Jasper se mostró encantado con el conjunto de piscinas que había

frente al puerto. Más allá de éstas se escuchaban las fuertes olas que se estrellaban contra las rocas de color negro. Del otro lado se encontraba la amplia avenida sombreada por las palmeras de dátiles. Y muy distante, se observaba la cumbre nevada del Teide.

—Esto es muchísimo mejor que Midthorpe —comentó Jasper, entre una y otra zambullida—. ¿No sabes si necesitarán otro médico en la clínica donde trabaja tu madrastra? —se secó, se aplicó aceite para broncearse y se tendió en el colchón para asolearse, junto a ella—. Me encantaría vivir bajo el sol y olvidarme para siempre de Midthorpe. Tienes suerte, Bella, de poder quedarte aquí un año, o tal vez más. Y yo también soy afortunado, de

tener una amiga como tú, que me invite a un lugar tan fabuloso como éste, aunque sea por sólo dos semanas. ¡Es maravilloso!

Era la hora de la siesta y Bella empezaba a adormecerse, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que, a su lado, Jasper se había quedado dormido.

Una vez que pasó la hora de la siesta, oyó un anuncio en varios

idiomas: "Va a celebrarse la parte final del concurso para elegir al 'Superhombre de Tenerife'".

La hora del triunfo para Jacob, pensó Bella, incorporándose de un salto.

Los concursantes desfilaban ante el público, en un escenario que se había levantado especialmente para el evento. Jasper estaba sentado, viendo divertido, a aquellos hombres orgullosos. De vez en cuando hacía comentarios sobre alguno de ellos. En cierto momento dijo que Jacob, el chofer, llegaría a ser tan musculoso como los otros, en unos años más.

—Pero, si lo fuera ya… tal vez me pondría celoso —añadió.

Bella se dio cuenta de que, aparentemente, no había identificado al hombre, bronceado y musculoso, que se encontraba en el escenario, con el chofer que los había llevado del aeropuerto a la casa.

Mientras tanto, el maestro de ceremonias español con el micrófono en la mano, saludaba y sonreía al público, particularmente a las mujeres jóvenes, según se había dado cuenta ella. Se sintió turbada cuando el hombre se detuvo, la contempló apreciativamente y se quedó algunos momentos mirándola.

—Los jueces han hecho ya su elección —anunció el hombre por el

micrófono, unos momentos más tarde—. Ahora, la señorita más

encantadora que hay en estos momentos aquí," entregará el trofeo de "Superhombre", por decisión unánime de los jueces… ¡al señor Jacob Black!

Entonces, para asombro de Bella, el maestro de ceremonias caminó

hacia donde ella estaba, la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse del colchón donde se asoleaba, con un diminuto bikini.

—¿Cómo se llama, querida? —le preguntó.

Bella se volvió hacia Jasper, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

—Contesta, corazón —dijo él—. Es un gran cumplido. Te ha elegido

para que hagas entrega del trofeo al triunfador. Adelante… el honor de Midthorpe, si no es que el de Inglaterra, está en tus manos.

Así que, muy turbada, Bella se dejó conducir al escenario. Con una sonrisa forzada, dijo:

—Felicidades, Jacob —y le entregó el trofeo.

Ella extendió la mano derecha para estrechar la de él. Jacob tomó su mano con las dos de él y la atrajo hacia su pecho, la besó primero en ambas mejillas y después en la boca, mientras sus enormes brazos se cerraban en torno de ella.

Por fin fue liberada y dio un paso atrás, aturdida, esforzándose por ocultar su indignación.

—Es el privilegio del "Superhombre" —dijo el maestro de ceremonias y se volvió hacia Bella—. Gracias por su gentil cooperación.

Los ojos de Jacob la siguieron, mientras ella volvía a su colchón para asolearse.

—Se llama "Los Arcos" —explicó Bella a Jasper, mientras lo llevaba en el coche a recorrer la enorme propiedad—. Tenía más de veinte arcos de piedra, cubiertos por toda clase de plantas trepadoras.

—Pero han sido sustituidos por éstos de madera —notó Jasper.

—Sí, porque algo terrible sucedió. Una noche, a causa de un aguacero se cuarteó uno de los arcos, pero nadie se dio cuenta. La esposa del doctor Cullen, Lili, se metió debajo de aquél para protegerse de la lluvia. Pero la enredadera que lo cubría absorbió toda la humedad y eso hizo que se volviera más pesada. Así que el arco se rompió y cayó, precisamente, en el lugar donde Lili se encontraba.

—¡Qué cosa tan horrible!

—Sí, la encontraron con la cabeza aplastada por las piedras. Su muerte debe haber sido instantánea.

—Así que después, el doctor Cullen sustituyó los arcos de piedra por los de madera, ¿no? —dijo Jasper. Miró a su alrededor—. Debe ser un hombre fabulosamente rico.

—Oh, sí —reconoció Bella—. Además, es de buen corazón. Si Sue

no se hubiera enfermado, habría convertido este lugar en un enorme hospital para los pobres de España. Es posible que algún día lo haga.

—Eso sería una oportunidad para que tú y yo pudiéramos trabajar aquí —dijo Jasper con ligereza—. Entonces podríamos vivir en la "Isla de la Eterna Primavera" y ser felices para siempre. Pero, ya hablando en serio, ¿cómo es Edward?

—Oh, bien parecido, y habla un inglés perfecto.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Veintinueve.

—¿De veras? —Jasper pareció ligeramente incrédulo—. Pensé que era un hombre mucho mayor. Pero, el otro lado de su personalidad… ¿cómo es?

—Ya te lo contaré alguna vez, quizá —respondió—. Es un hombre con problemas.

Para entonces, habían llegado a las puertas de la casita. Sue y su amiga no habían vuelto todavía. Jasper subió corriendo al dormitorio que le habían asignado y bajó con una fotografía de Alice Brandon.

—Alice me pidió que te trajera esto —le explicó a Bella—. Escribió algo para ti, atrás.

"Para Bella, la mejor de las compañeras de cuarto e inigualable amiga. Nos veremos en un día asoleado. Con el cariño de Alice."

—La extraño —confesó Bella, contemplando la fotografía—. Realmente ayudó a que mi vida fuera muy feliz, cuando llegué a Midthorpe.

—¡Nostalgia! —exclamó Jasper y se asomó a la ventana al oír los

cascos de un caballo que se acercaba—. Ahí viene cabalgando una niña en un poni.

En seguida, apareció Emmy frente a ellos, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Llegó su amigo? ¿En dónde estaba usted? ¿No se encontraba aquí

cuando llegué de la escuela? Me siento muy sola cuando no está mi papá. ¿No sabía usted que quería conocer a su amigo, señorita Swan?

—Son muchas preguntas juntas… de una en una, por favor —exclamó

Bella riendo, mientras realizaba las presentaciones—. La señorita Emmy Cullen… el doctor Jasper Withlock.

—Pero puedes llamarme Jasper —propuso él, tratando de congraciarse con ella.

—Oh, muy bien —entonces Emmy añadió impulsivamente—: tengo algo

para ti, Jasper. Espera un momento —corrió hacia el poni y sacó algo de una bolsa colgada a la silla. Regresó con un libro, de reproducciones fotográficas a colores—. "Tenerife… mi paraíso" —leyó la niña—. Es un libro magnífico.

Me lo regalaron el día de mi cumpleaños. Te lo presto.

—Gracias —dijo Jasper, tomándolo—. Nada me gustaría tanto como

verlo —se volvió hacia ella y sonrió—. ¿Lo trajiste especialmente para mí, porque sabías que nunca había estado aquí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo miró con seriedad.

—Ahora, ¿tú me harías un favor?

—¡Por ti, reina —exclamó Jasper—, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

—Cuando te vayas de la isla al terminar tus vacaciones, ¿me

prometes…? —Emmy titubeó al hablar.

Se detuvo, incapaz de decir nada más. Jasper se había colocado al nivel de la niña, sentándose sobre los talones.

—Sigue, Emmy —la incitó con gentileza—. ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

Le sorprendió notar que los ojos de la niña estaban cuajados de

lágrimas cuando los clavó nuevamente en él.

—¿Qué… qué no te llevarás a la señorita Swan contigo?

—¡Oh, Emmy! —exclamó Bella, abrazándola ¿Es eso lo que te tenía

preocupada? ¡Claro que te lo prometerá! Tengo que cuidar a mi madrastra y me quedaré aquí un año, cuando menos.

—Entonces todo está bien —Emmy dirigió una sonrisa cordial a Jasper—. Nuestro caballerango puede encontrarte un buen caballo, si quieres venir a cabalgar con nosotras.

Desató su poni, lo montó y se alejó, completamente feliz.

—Espero verlos pronto… a los dos —les dijo por encima del hombro.

—Has hecho una gran conquista —murmuró Jasper con aire pensativo

—. Casi creo que te considera algo muy similar a una madre sustituta… Es una jovencita muy vulnerable y decidida. Me pregunto qué habría hecho si te hubiera llevado conmigo. Pienso que me habría odiado.

—Claro qué no —dijo Bella.

—Debemos tener cuidado de no lastimarla —añadió—. Va a sentirse

muy celosa del tiempo que pase contigo. Claro que podemos llevarla de vez en cuando con nosotros.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, impresionada por lo perceptivo que era Jasper, lo considerado que se mostraba.

En ese momento oyeron el sonido de un coche que se detuvo frente a la entrada de la casita y vieron bajar de éste a Jacob, vestido otra vez con el uniforme de chofer. Los saludó y le entregó a Bella su bolsa de playa.

—Señorita Swan, dejó esto en el Lido —dijo—. Ahora, voy a recoger al doctor Cullen al aeropuerto —hizo un saludo y se marchó.

—Así que el "Superhombre" es, realmente, el chofer del doctor Cullen —comentó Jasper, echándose a reír—. ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Creo que llegué a tiempo para protegerte de los negros designios que el destino tenía para ti en este lugar, Bella.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola, gracias.

—¿Estás segura?

—No seas tonto —Bella se dio la vuelta y entró en la casita, para disimular su turbación—. Ven te ayudaré a deshacer el equipaje.

Dos horas después, Bella salió a la terraza y miró hacia el sendero bordeado de Jacarandas. ¿En dónde estaría Sue? Debía haber vuelto cuando menos desde hacía una hora. O, si se hubiera entretenido por alguna razón, hubiese llamado por teléfono. La comida a la que había sido invitada debió terminar varias horas antes.

—Hablé por teléfono al Club Inglés —le comentó Bella a Jasper, que se encontraba escribiendo tarjetas postales para sus padres—. Empiezo a preocuparme. Hablé con una mujer que estuvo en la misma comida a la que fue Sue. Dice que Sue y su amiga salieron de la fiesta hace casi dos horas y que venían hacia acá.

La joven corrió al oír sonar el teléfono.

—¿Bella? —escuchó la voz de Edward por el teléfono—. Escúchame con cuidado. Te estoy hablando desde el aeropuerto. Aterricé hace unos minutos. Me llamaron por el altoparlante para que me comunicara a la clínica.

—Se trata de Sue, ¿verdad? —preguntó impaciente.

—Sí. No sé los detalles, pero parece que sufrió un desmayo. No ha recobrado el conocimiento. Voy hacia la clínica directamente y creo que sería conveniente que hicieras lo mismo.

—Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

—Yo llegaré un poco después —dijo Edward—. Te veré entonces.

Tanto Bella como Jasper, estaban junto a la cama de Sue, en un

pabellón lateral de la clínica, cuando llegó Edward.

—El pulso es firme, pero la respiración no es muy profunda —le informó Bella—. Poco antes que perdiera el conocimiento, aparentemente tuvo dificultades para coordinar sus movimientos.

Edward la examinó. Se veía muy pálida.

—No veo que se haya lastimado. Así que no cayó al perder el

conocimiento, ¿verdad?

—No, dicen que se dejó caer en el asiento del auto.

Edward levantó los párpados de la enferma y le examinó los ojos.

—Usted debió sospechar desde un principio un tumor en el cerebro — dijo Bella.

Edward asintió.

—Por eso es que le hacíamos pruebas constantes, sin resultado alguno. Ahora volveremos a probar. Es posible que a estas alturas encontremos algo.

Dio instrucciones en rápido español a la directora de la clínica, a un interno y a una enfermera.

—Ahora, volveremos a "Los Arcos" —decidió—. Nos pueden llamar y

estaremos aquí en unos minutos, si se produce algún cambio.

—No me gusta la idea de dejarla —protestó Bella—. ¿Qué tal si

recupera el conocimiento? ¿No sería mejor que me quedara aquí, para tranquilizarla?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Le pueden decir que tú y yo estamos en camino hacia acá. ¡Vamos! Debemos volver al lado de Emmy. Ella debe estar inquieta —se levantó y miró de Bella a Jasper—. Ustedes no podrán quedarse en la casita solos. No sería justo para Bella. La gente hablaría. Así que ambos serán mis huéspedes en "Los Arcos".

Se dio la vuelta y salió.

Bella se hallaba confundida, mientras ayudaba a Jasper a guardar sus cosas, en la casita. Su experiencia de enfermera le decía que, como las pruebas eran negativas y su madrastra tenía los síntomas desde tiempo atrás, sin que se produjera una deterioración visible en ella, había la esperanza de que se tratara de un mal curable. No le parecía probable que

fuera un mal progresivo e incurable. Así debía pensar Edward, también.

Cuando estaba dedicada a vaciar los cajones del dormitorio de Jasper, para poner el contenido de ellos en su bolsa de lona, oyó que éste había entrado en el baño a recoger sus accesorios de afeitar y silbaba alegremente. Entonces detuvo con brusquedad, como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de que era desconsiderado de su parte mostrarse feliz, cuando ella se veía tan preocupada por su madrastra.

Bella estaba a punto de doblar una camisa deportiva para introducirla en la bolsa, cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo rígido dentro de ella… la sacudió para que saliera el objeto y lo miró con sorpresa. Era un retrato de Alice idéntico al que Jasper le entregara unas horas antes. Así que su amiga los había estado repartiendo, probablemente entre varios de sus compañeros. No tenía nada de extraño. Como tampoco el hecho de que Jasper no le hubiera mencionado que él tenía otro igual. Se encogió de hombros y en el momento de poner la fotografía en su lugar, notó que había algo escrito atrás de ella.

"El tiempo lo dirá. Aquí te sigue esperando, Alice."

Oyó que se cerraba el gabinete del baño y las pisadas de Jasper en el pasillo. Miró el retrato con inquietud y lo colocó con rapidez dentro de la camisa y ésta a su vez en la bolsa de lona.

Jasper conversó acerca de cosas intrascendentes, para distraerla de la preocupación que sentía por Sue. Le dio noticias de las enfermeras y los médicos que ambos conocían en Midthorpe, pero en ningún momento mencionó a Alice. ¿Se estaba mostrando muy tímida al no decirle que había visto la fotografía y al no preguntarle qué significaba la dedicatoria de Alice? Bueno, no podía pensar con mucha claridad en esos momentos. Tal

vez lo haría posteriormente, cuando se hubieran aclarado cuáles eran sus derechos sobre Jasper.

Las luces intensas de las habitaciones de la planta baja, parecían reflejarse en la entrada, iluminando una pequeña figura que se encontraba en el centro mismo del umbral. Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Había sido aquello idea de Emmy? La niña tenía puesto un traje largo de fiesta. Llevaba el cabello detenido con peinetas, y tenía puesto un precioso collar

de brillantes y zafiros.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Aquella joya debía valer una fortuna.

Observó cómo Emmy, con toda la rígida dignidad que correspondía al papel de anfitriona que se había asignado, extendía el bracito derecho para saludarlos.

—¡Bienvenidos a "Los Arcos"! —dijo con vocecita chillona.

—¿Cómo está usted? —Jasper tomó la manecita y se inclinó a besarla con galantería—. ¡Qué bondadoso de su parte invitarnos a que nos hospedemos en su deliciosa casa!

—Es un placer —contestó Emmy. Entonces se echó a reír—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo hice bien?

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Bella, abrazando a la niña—. Eres un encanto.

—Papá no está para recibirlos —explicó la niña. Un frío extraño se apoderó del corazón de Bella—. Tuvo que ir a la clínica. Recibió una llamada telefónica.

La joven miró a Jasper por encima de la cabeza de Emmy. Él le oprimió la mano, en un gesto tranquilizador.

—Tal vez sean buenas noticias, después de todo. Quizá recuperó ya el sentido… —se interrumpió. Conducía a Bella a través del vestíbulo, con el brazo alrededor de su cintura—. ¡Mira!

Sintió que su espíritu se levantaba ligeramente cuando vio cómo las luces ocultas del enorme jardín se iban encendiendo poco a poco, como si fuera un amanecer artificial. Escucharon el claxon del coche de Edward.

—Sí, deben ser buenas noticias —dijo Bella, respondiendo a la presión de la mano de Jasper—. Edward debe haber encendido las luces del jardín, por control remoto, y tocado el claxon para advertírnoslo.

Sus temores acerca de Sue se disiparon, finalmente, cuando lo vio bajar del auto con paso ligero y expresión alegre.

—Estaba junto a ella cuando recuperó el conocimiento —les comentó —. Dijo que se sentía descansada, como si hubiera dormido por muchas horas.

—¿Qué deduce, de acuerdo con su condición? —preguntó Jasper a

Edward. Lo habían seguido hasta un cómodo salón.

—Es posible que su mal, como esperábamos, no sea orgánicamente

grave. Desde luego, vamos a repetir todas las pruebas y haremos algunas nuevas, además. Mientras tanto, Sue parece haber hecho su propio diagnóstico y ha dicho cuál va a ser su tratamiento.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Bella asombrada.

—Sí. Psicoterapia, con nuestro ilustre psiquiatra, el doctor Sidney Goodwin. Eso te sorprende, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —admitió la joven—. Se mostró muy despreciativa

respecto a esa sugerencia que él le hizo, la semana pasada.

—Pues ha cambiado de opinión. Ya hizo los arreglos con él, para tener sesiones diarias.

—¿Y cuál es su opinión sobre eso, doctor Cullen? —preguntó Jasper.

Estaba tomando pequeños sorbos del aperitivo, que el médico les

había preparado mientras hablaba.

—Es muy posible que haya un elemento de migraña en el caso de

Sue, intensificado por la tensión y preocupación. Debe haber, también, un factor psicosomático, puesto que ella se ha estado enfrentando, en forma muy valerosa, a una menopausia difícil. Oh, sin duda alguna la psicoterapia la ayudará; pero eso no impedirá que nosotros continuemos buscando una explicación orgánica.

Tomó un buen trago de su propia bebida, antes de volverse hacia

Bella y mirarla de arriba a abajo, apreciando su fresco vestido.

—Vas a encontrar en tu habitación, un precioso traje de noche, listo para que lo estrenes. Fue idea de Sue. Había planeado una gran cena, para celebrar la llegada de Jasper. Cancelé todo cuando supe que estaba enferma, pero ahora, me hizo prometerle que realizaríamos la fiesta tal como se había planeado. ¡Miren! —puso una mano cariñosa en el hombro de su hija—. Emmy tuvo una gran idea, cuando decidió vestirse como mi anfitriona.

La niña dirigió una sonrisa feliz a Bella.

—Sírvanse más tragos, mientras yo hago algunos arreglos —dijo

Edward. Hizo varias llamadas más y regresó a donde estaban ellos.

—¡Ole!—exclamó con aire de triunfo—. ¡Los invitados… la música… los bailadores de flamenco! Todo volvió a arreglarse, tal como se había planeado. Debemos divertirnos. Sue insistirá mucho en eso —llamó a Emmy, a través de la habitación. La niña estaba tocando una melodía sencilla en un piano—. Lleva a Bella y a Jasper a sus habitaciones.

—No sé cuáles sean —dijo Emmy, alejándose del piano, para acercarse al grupo.

—Bella en la suite Magnolia, en el ala sur —explicó Edward.

—¡Oh, qué bueno! ¡Está en seguida de mi cuarto! —exclamó.

—Y Jasper… —Edward vaciló un momento, mirando al doctor inglés

como si estuviera tratando de decidir algo—. Jasper en el cuarto Mimosa… en el ala norte.

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	8. Chapter 8

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 8

—Nuestro anfitrión parece haber ido a extremos paranoicos para

protegerte de mí durante la noche —dijo Jasper a Bella, mientras

disfrutaban de un trago, antes de la cena. Los invitados y los músicos habían empezado a llegar—. Mi cuarto está casi a un kilómetro de distancia del tuyo. ¡Si fuera sonámbulo me perdería sin remedio!

—Tal vez puedas hablarme por teléfono, si te sientes solitario —dijo Bella alegremente.

Miró a su alrededor con deleite y con la tranquilidad de una mujer atractiva que sabe que está bien arreglada. Los invitados, en honor de Bella y Jasper, eran, en su mayor parte, jóvenes que estaban de vacaciones en la isla y agentes de viajes ingleses, que habían reunido lo más selecto de su clientela para obtener el número adecuado de invitados a la fiesta.

Esta invitación a una gran casa española resultaba un atractivo

inesperado para los viajeros y éstos parecían bien dispuestos a divertirse, como lo estaba Bella, aunque de vez en cuando sus pensamientos volaban hacia Sue. La joven se propuso disfrutar de todo, porque eso era lo que Sue deseaba.

Entonces, mientras ella, Jasper, Edward y Emmy permanecían de pie junto a las grandes puertas, para dar la bienvenida a los invitados, pensó en la fotografía que Alice le dio a Jasper y la inscripción que había en ella. ¡Así que ella y su mejor amiga estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre!

Jasper se daba cuenta de ello. Pero, ¿de quién estaría enamorado él? Poco antes del accidente pensaba que la amaba a ella. Pero la conmoción cerebral destruyó el recuerdo de los sucesos.

Él recuperó el conocimiento cuando Bella, estaba muy lejos de allí… y Alice se encontraba a su lado, cuidándolo. ¿Cómo podía ella reprocharles que hubiera surgido entre los dos un lazo de afecto?

¿Cómo terminarían las cosas? Si la seleccionaba a ella, Bella, podía imaginarse a su mejor amiga sirviendo de dama de honor, mientras trataba de ocultar su destrozado corazón.

¿Y si él descubría que amaba a Alice? Bella descubrió que no tenía valor para seguir adelante con ese pensamiento. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar estremecerse.

En ese momento los músicos empezaron a tocar un animado foxtrot.

—Por favor, baila la primera pieza conmigo… por favor, tío Jasper — suplicó Emmy, extendiendo sus bracitos hacia él. Jasper miró a Bella y como ésta asintiera sonriendo, condujo a la niña al salón de baile.

Bella se dedicó a mirar hacia el jardín, a través de las puertas

abiertas, cuando sintió que una mano se detenía en su brazo y volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con las facciones bronceadas de Edward.

—Todos los invitados han llegado ya —dijo—, así que ahora podemos unirnos a la diversión. ¿Por qué tan pensativa, Bella? Sue no querría verte así. El estar triste no la ayudará a ella. Tal vez resolvamos el misterio de su enfermedad y hasta la curemos. No debemos darnos nunca por vencidos.

—Nunca —repitió Bella—. Tengo muchas esperanzas de que puedan

curarla. Sue significa demasiado para mí.

—Y para mí también —Edward asintió con la cabeza, la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta la pista de baile—. Vamos a bailar ahora, para demostrarle a tu doctor inglés que tienes otros admiradores.

—Jasper no se pondría celoso —replicó ella—. No es ese tipo de

hombre.

La música se hizo más suave en ese momento y el pianista se dispuso a cantar con voz suave.

—Esta era la canción favorita de Lili —dijo Edward—. ¡Pobre Lili! No fue feliz hasta que me conoció. Su padre era un hombre cruel, un inglés odioso.

Menospreciaba a su esposa española. Pero yo la compensé por todo lo que había sufrido. La hice feliz… y lo fue hasta el momento del accidente. Mi Lili estaba enamorada de la vida.

—Lo siento.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Eres una muchacha muy compasiva. Lo percibí desde que te conocí en el aeropuerto —la hizo girar en sus brazos, porque el ritmo de la pieza se había hecho más alegre—. Pero la tristeza tiene que pasar. Ahora debe haber alegría, y no tienes por qué enfadarte si te demuestro cuánto te deseo. No puedo evitarlo.

Al terminar el baile, Emmy, se acercó para decirle a su papá que bailara con ella la siguiente pieza.

—Es un vals, papá. Ven…

Tantos invitados quisieron bailar con Bella, que sólo tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo con Jasper dos veces, antes que hubiera una exhibición de baile flamenco. Los músicos tomaron quince minutos de descanso y Emmy, tras considerables súplicas de su niñera, aceptó por fin que la llevaran a la cama.

Mientras bailaban con equipo de sonido —con derecho a que las damas invitaran a los caballeros—, Bella notó por un breve instante que ni Jasper ni Edward habían sido sacados a bailar. Por su parte, ella fue a invitar a un caballero inglés, dueño de un hotel en la isla.

Mientras giraban por la pista de baile, Bella notó que Jasper había sido invitado a bailar por una muchacha bonita, cuyos ojos color azul y cabello oscuro hacían que se pareciera mucho a Alice. El baile terminó y Edward esperó al lado de Bella, junto a una columna de mármol, hasta que Jasper llegara a pedirle que bailara con él. Pero el joven y su pareja estaban enfrascados en una animada conversación, sin darse cuenta de que Bella

esperaba.

—Así que bailaremos tú y yo, otra vez, mi inglesita —dijo Edward, en forma galante.

Tan pronto como murieron las últimas notas de la melodía, Jasper y su morocha pareja atravesaron la pista de baile, en dirección hacia Bella. Edward le daba en esos momentos las buenas noches.

—¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! —exclamó Jasper—. Te quiero presentar

a Estelle. Es enfermera en el Hospital de Santa Margarita, donde estuve trabajando unos meses.

—Hola, Estelle —murmuró Bella—. ¿Llegaste sola a Tenerife, de

vacaciones?

—No, somos bastantes personas del hospital. Estamos hospedados en el mismo hotel. —explicó Estelle—. Por eso es que el guía nos incluyó gentilmente en la fiesta de ustedes.

—Me alegro mucho de que lo haya hecho —dijo Bella.

—Sí, nos estamos divirtiendo en forma increíble, gracias a ustedes y al doctor Cullen. Qué lugar tan fabuloso tiene… —se interrumpió cuando vio algo a través del salón—. Perdónenme, tengo que ir a rescatar a mi novio… Lo tiene acorralado una de mis compañeras solteronas…

—Se parece mucho a Alice, ¿verdad? —preguntó Jasper con voz ligera —. ¿Dónde está Edward? —añadió.

—No sé —contestó Bella—. Simplemente desapareció.

—¡Magnífico! Ahora te tengo toda para mí.

La tomó con firmeza de un brazo y la condujo hacia un patio.

—Vamos a buscar un rincón tranquilo —continuó Jasper— y a hacer lo que nos inspire la naturaleza.

Encontraron un banco alejada de otras parejas que paseaban a la luz de la luna.

—¡Ven aquí, preciosa! —ordenó Jasper, quien se sentía repentinamente invadido por una pasión avasalladora—. La luna de Tenerife y tú… esto es lo mejor del mundo.

No dijo más, porque empezó a besarla con una pasión que dejó a Bella sin aliento. Ella había sabido siempre que Jasper tenía fama de ser ansioso y de estar siempre dispuesto a disfrutar de un romance, pero no había hecho caso porque, en esos días, no se imaginaba siquiera que se iba a fijar en ella. La mayor parte de los internos eran así, trataban de aliviar las tensiones del trabajo y las largas horas en el hospital, en los brazos de

lindas enfermeras.

—¡Eso es suficiente por ahora! —se obligó a decir—. Creo que ambos necesitamos volver a la realidad, recuperar el aliento y hablar.

—¿De qué vamos a hablar? —protestó él.

—Bueno, todavía es muy pronto para decir si nos amamos. Y no

debemos confesarlo hasta no estar absolutamente seguros.

—La mejor manera de averiguarlo es besarnos… y seguir besándonos.

—No ahora… después —prometió ella—. Debemos hablar antes que

empecemos a imaginarnos que nos estamos enamorando.

—¿Imaginarnos? —repitió él—. ¿No crees que nuestro amor sea real?

—No lo sé.

—Me parece que has cambiado un poco de actitud desde que me

escribiste esa carta —se incorporó de un salto—. ¿No respondo a lo que esperabas de mí, en este exuberante ambiente de Tenerife?

—No es eso… ¡claro que respondes! —ella colocó una mano sobre la de él—. Hay una o dos cosas que debemos tratar de aclarar, por nuestro bien… y por el de Alice.

—¡Alice! —exclamó él—. ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto?

—Por una parte, es mi mejor amiga —explicó Bella, todavía con la

mano de Jasper en la suya—. No me gustaría lastimarla por nada del mundo.

Y creo que ella está enamorada de ti y tiene prioridad sobre ti… No pude evitar ver la fotografía que te dio y lo que te escribió atrás. Debes estar encariñado con ella y haberle dado motivos para creerlo.

—¡Claro que estoy encariñado con ella! —exclamó—. Pero una o dos

cosas han pasado desde entonces: lo que no recuerdo, a causa del choque, y el que me hayas hecho saber en esa carta… que me amas… además, que me hayas invitado a venir aquí.

—Sí, ya veo —dijo Bella—. Yo no sabía lo de Alice entonces. Mira

Jasper, entiendo las cosas. Sé que no estás jugando con nosotras. Pero, emocionalmente al menos, estás en dos lugares diferentes. En Midthorpe, con Alice cerca de ti, empezarás a desearla, a amarla. Aquí en Tenerife, con ella lejos, tal vez te engañes con la idea de que me amas. Quizá, la verdad sea que nos amas a las dos un poco… o mucho.

—Y ustedes son buenas amigas, hermanas de corazón —protestó él—,

ambas dispuestas a hacer un acto gigantesco de renunciación, y ninguna hace esfuerzo alguno para definir las cosas.

De pronto, la atrajo hacia él, le tomó las manos y la miró intensamente.

—Para ser sincero, ya no me siento tan culpable, ahora que hemos

hablado sobre esto. Admito que besé a Alice al despedirme de ella, antes de venir hacia acá, y que me gustó. No pude contenerme. Ni ella tampoco…

—Así que es inevitable que una de nosotras salga lastimada —dijo, empujándolo con suavidad, para alejarlo de ella—. Oh, Jasper, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Te diré —contestó él, con seriedad—. Trataremos de ver las cosas con calma… sigamos adelante con las vacaciones. Quizá no debamos estar mucho tiempo solos. Podríamos llevar a Emmy con nosotros. Tal vez, a final de cuentas, me enamoraré como un loco de ti y terminaré con el corazón roto, además de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—¡Podrías enamorarte de Edward, tontuela! —exclamó, exasperado—.

Fue mi primer pensamiento, cuando me di cuenta de la situación. Él tiene todo para ofrecértelo. Y ya te muestras bastante atraída hacia él.

—Excepto por una cosa, Jasper. Te amo y odio a Edward.

—¡Lo odias! ¿Qué ha hecho para alterarte de ese modo? —tomó una

expresión feroz—. ¡Estos españoles!

Bella se sintió temblar cuando vio que sus nudillos se ponían blancos, al apretar los puños, como si estuviera ya listo para pelear por ella.

—Sí, Jasper, lo odio tanto, que casi me da miedo. Algunas veces me gustaría golpearlo. Yo también me aborrezco, porque me hace sentir que podría fácilmente perder el control.

—Pienso que eso es peligroso —el tono de Jasper se había vuelto serio y tenía todavía los puños cerrados—. Será mejor que vuelvas a Midthorpe conmigo. Te estás involucrando demasiado con este cirujano. Eso podría causar conflictos que no harían ningún bien a Sue, a la pequeña Emmy y, lo que es más importante, a ti misma. No tomes una decisión todavía. Piénsalo.

Mientras tanto, estoy aquí para protegerte, mi amor.

Empezó a besarla y aunque ella volvió la cabeza, él encontró sus

labios; después todos los pensamientos conflictivos de Bella se ahogaron en un mar de besos. Los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de Jasper.

Aquellos eran momentos de felicidad, pensó Bella. Tal vez una ilusión, o reales, porque ni ella ni Jasper estaban completamente seguros de que se amaban. Como Alice había escrito en su foto: "el tiempo lo dirá". Se puso de pie cuando la orquesta estaba tocando un vals.

—Vamos, Jasper —le dijo—, apenas tenemos tiempo para poder bailar la última pieza.

En el momento en que iba a acostarse sonó el teléfono. Era Edward. Le dijo que se había salido de la fiesta antes que ésta terminara, para ir a dar una mirada a Sue. La enferma había despertado y preguntado por Bella.

Ella no necesitaba que le dijeran más. Se puso un pantalón por encima de su camisón y se echó una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

Ahora, haciendo sonar el claxon en cada esquina, tomó el sinuoso

camino que conducía hacia la clínica. A la mitad de aquél tuvo que frenar repentinamente. Los faros de un coche que estaba en un claro del camino, se encendieron y se apagaron como si estuvieran haciendo señales. Ella redujo la velocidad, hasta detener el auto junto a la figura de un hombre que se encontraba de pie al lado de una portezuela abierta.

—¡Doctor Cullen! —exclamó, al bajar de su pequeño coche—.

Pensaba que estaba todavía en el hospital.

—No hubo necesidad, después de todo. Sue se volvió a quedar dormida.

—¡Qué alivio! —Bella miró hacia el coche de él—. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad?

—Te vi que bajabas por la montaña a toda velocidad. Para evitar que chocáramos de frente, me hice a un lado.

—Ya veo.

Bella notó que, a la luz de la luna, él la estaba mirando con esa terrible intensidad que le resultaba desconcertante.

—Salí tan rápido —le explicó—, que me traje las pantuflas, no me puse zapatos.

—Entonces déjame llevarte en mi auto. Podemos, mandar a Jacob a

que recoja después el tuyo.

—No —era el instinto, ahora, lo que la hacía rechazar sus dominantes instrucciones—. Puedo volver sin problemas.

Cerró con violencia la portezuela del coche de Sue, lo hizo girar y se lanzó por donde había llegado. A la mitad del puente, el auto patinó y ella escuchó el sonido de metal que se retorcía y de vidrios rotos. Se hundió en el asiento al ver que el parabrisas se hacía mil pedazos y empezó a ser sacudida de un lado para otro dentro del coche. Antes de perder el sentido se dio cuenta de que el auto se sumergía y el agua entraba a torrentes por la ventanilla abierta.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que Edward estaba inclinado sobre ella, con la cabeza enmarcada por el brillo de la luna. Entonces sintió que sus dedos presionaban con suavidad sus fosas nasales y que su boca abierta le transmitía aire a sus pulmones.

Le estaba dando el beso de la vida.

—Es suficiente, por favor. Ya volví en mí…

Se estremeció y sintió que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

—Lléveme a "Los Arcos", por favor. Necesito un buen baño caliente — con esfuerzo, se sentó—. No estoy herida… un poco golpeada, tal vez. No estoy segura.

—Estuviste a punto de ahogarte.

Vio escurrir gotas de agua por las pestañas de Edward. El, también, estaba empapado.

—Y usted tuvo que echarse al río a sacarme —se puso de pie y habría caído al suelo si él no hubiera extendido dos fuertes manos para ayudarla—. Entonces, usted… usted…

—Te di el beso de la vida —Edward asintió—. Ahora voy a completar el tratamiento de emergencia, para evitar que te dé una pulmonía.

La levantó en sus brazos, obligándola a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Bella creía que la llevaría al coche de él y la conduciría a "Los Arcos"; pero, en lugar de hacer eso, se internó en el bosque, con ella.

—¿Adónde… adonde me lleva?

—Pronto lo verás, querida. Trata de no tener miedo.

—¡Miedo! —había un profundo desprecio en su voz—. ¿De qué?

—El puente se derrumbó —ella sintió la fuerza muscular de su cuerpo firme y fuerte, mientras caminaba con rapidez—. Hay una casita rústica en un claro, cerca de aquí. Lili venía aquí a observar a los pájaros. No he vuelto desde que ella… murió. Pero los invitados que he tenido en casa la han seguido usando.

Se interrumpió cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casita. Todavía con Bella en los brazos, logró bajar la mano derecha lo suficiente para dar vuelta la perilla de la puerta; pero como no lograra abrirla, colocó a la joven sobre una piedra cercana, empujó con el hombro la puerta y logró abrirla en el segundo intento.

Poco después el alegre interior de la casita se iluminó con el fuego encendido por Edward en la chimenea. Él salió de una habitación con toallas y batas de un grueso material absorbente.

—Estás empapada hasta los huesos. ¿Puedo confiar en que te secarás debidamente y te pondrás un par de estas batas y estas sandalias?

—No… no puedo —Bella permaneció inmóvil, turbada.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó él con exasperación, mientras cruzaba arrogante la habitación, hacia ella—. Haz lo que te digo. ¡Desnúdate ahora mismo!

Seguramente no querrás correr el riesgo de una pulmonía, sólo porque tu tonto pudor se resiste a mi presencia —se dio vuelta y empujó un mueble que estaba adosado a una pared, hasta colocarlo en ángulo—. Sécate y cámbiate ahí. Pero te advierto, que si oigo un golpe, tendré que suponer que te has desmayado e iré a investigar.

—Lo-o si-siento —Bella trató en vano de contener el estremecimiento que la sacudía—. Us-usted me salvó la vida y, sí, es doctor. Sé que estoy siendo una to-tonta respecto a estas cosas. Después de todo soy una enfermera…

Sólo cuando poco después, envuelta en las batas, se acomodó en el sofá, junto al fuego, Edward se atrevió a dejarla sola un momento, mientras se ocupaba en encender una estufa de petróleo. Volvió poco después con un tarro de whisky y agua caliente.

—Cuando hayas bebido esa medicina —dijo, riendo ligeramente—,

estarás fuera de peligro. Para entonces empezarás a ser mi huésped, y no mi paciente —su tono era divertido y burlón—. Y entonces, querida mía, te encontrarás en otro tipo de peligro.

—¡Qué absurdo es usted! —exclamó ella.

—¿Absurdo? —se echó a reír—. Esperaba que dijeras: "¡Tonterías!"

¡Así que había leído su comentario al pie de la carta que había dejado en su escritorio!

—Y supongo que continuará atribuyendo todo lo que nos sucede a

Kismet… un destino todopoderoso del que nadie puede escapar.

—Podría ser —Edward había dejado de sonreír—. De cualquier modo,

ésa es mi filosofía.

—Muy conveniente.

Se encogió de hombros en el momento en que tomaba el tarro vacío de las manos de ella.

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—Mucho mejor.

En forma impulsiva, Edward tomó las manos de Bella en las suyas y la atrajo hacia él.

—Ni siquiera el estricto Consejo Médico Británico objetaría esto.

La besó por largo rato en la frente, aunque anhelaba con

desesperación bajar su boca hacia los labios de ella.

—Creo que habrás recibido suficientes besos de tu amiguito inglés en las últimas horas —dijo por fin—. Así que me esforzaré por limitar mis exigencias.

Bella se enfrentó a su mirada penetrante, con aire de reto.

—Jasper me da cierta protección… de usted, doctor Cullen.

—Oh, no, querida mía, no voy a retirarme de la lucha por conquistarte sólo porque ha llegado tu amigo. Procuraré probarte que soy mejor hombre que él.

—Un español no se da por vencido ante un hombre nórdico, ¿no es

eso? —había una insinuación de sarcasmo en la pregunta de Bella.

—Nunca, en el campo del amor —Edward hizo un gesto de impaciencia y se convirtió de nuevo en un doctor, preocupado por su paciente. Tomó la muñeca de Bella, para verificar su pulso—. Ya te has recuperado lo suficiente como para llevarte a casa. El coche de Sue se arruinó, así que te llevaré en el mío y llamaré que se ha caído el puente. Tendremos que tomar un camino más largo —consultó su reloj de pulsera—. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Ah, estarás en tu cama solitaria, al amanecer… Vamos, querida… ¿por qué entristecernos? Aun el desastre compartido contribuye a que nos sintamos unidos.

Debió adivinar que Bella estaba a punto de darle una respuesta

aplastante; así que, con gran habilidad, la tomó en brazos y la condujo hacia el auto. Después volvió a la cabaña para apagar el fuego de la chimenea.

Mientras Edward avanzaba a gran velocidad, Bella se dijo: Estoy

pisando terreno peligroso… ¡lo sé! Pero no voy a huir a Inglaterra. Sue me necesita ahora más que nunca… La pequeña Emmy, también. No me importa la forma urgente en que Edward dice necesitarme… o en que finge hacerlo.

Soy una mujer liberada y detesto a los hombres chauvinistas como

Edward… y Jacob. Supongo que España está llena de ellos. Qué maravilloso sería si algún día, pudiera darles una buena lección a los dos.

—¡Hola, Bella! ¡Hola, Jasper!

Bella y Jasper se volvieron para saludar a una de las invitadas a la fiesta de "Los Arcos", en el momento en que salían de una de las piscinas del Lido. La joven reconoció a Wendy Brown, correo de una de las compañías grandes de turismo. Llevaba un sobre de papel manila y una carpeta.

—¡Perdidos, robados o extraviados! —exclamó—. No hay un momento

de aburrimiento en mi pobre existencia. Ando buscando a los Cárter, una pareja que no se presentó a la reunión de esta mañana en la que se suponía debían decirme si van o no a una excursión que vamos a hacer esta tarde.

—Tienes un trabajo muy agitado —comentó Bella.

—Sí, y debo irme en unos cuantos minutos más al aeropuerto, para

recibir a otro grupo y llevarlo a los correspondientes hoteles.

—¿Y es así todo el año?

—Sí, aquí la temporada turística dura doce meses, aunque es más

agitada durante el invierno en Europa.

—Y resuelves los problemas de los vacacionistas en tres idiomas, ¿no es así, Wendy?—preguntó Jasper, sacudiendo el agua de su cabello.

—En cuatro, realmente. Estoy tomando un curso intensivo de italiano —la correo consultó de pronto su reloj de pulsera—. Debo irme. Pero quería darles las gracias por una fiesta estupenda, y devolverte esto.

Entregó a Bella, un sobre grande, de papel manila amarillo.

—Las fotos son realmente fabulosas… no me puedo imaginar cómo

pudiste olvidarlas dentro de un ejemplar del Canary Sun, en una mesa del Café Playboy. Bueno, siento mucho tener que dejarlos. ¡Nos vemos!

Se marchó antes que Bella tuviera oportunidad de decir nada.

¡Fotografías! Bella no había tenido oportunidad de mandar revelar las que había tomado hasta entonces; así que… ¿cómo podían ser suyas?

Desconcertada, sacó el contenido del sobre y lo miró con visible asombro.

Había una docena de fotografías, tamaño carta. Todas eran de ella y habían sido tomadas sin que se diera cuenta.

—¡Saliste preciosa…! —exclamó Jasper, contemplando con interés

algunas tomadas en el Lido, con su bikini escarlata—. Y mira ésta: regando las plantas en un balcón de "Los Arcos". Tomadas sin que lo supieras… Son tan naturales…

—¡Claro que lo son! —exclamó Bella indignada—. Fueron tomadas sin mi conocimiento. La persona que lo hizo debe haber usado un teleobjetivo.

—Las mandó revelar y después las dejó en la mesa de un café.

—Donde Wendy Brown las encontró —añadió Bella—. Qué extraño. No

me gusta la idea de que alguien me ande espiando. ¿Y por qué lo hace?

—Porque eres muy linda —contestó Jasper— y porque la persona que

las tomó debe ser un admirador tuyo tal vez un poco tímido. Quizá no desea que lo descubras.

—No me gusta la idea, Jasper. Esto podría ser la obra de un loco… me da miedo —Bella se estremeció.

—No hay necesidad de que lo tengas —la rodeó con un brazo—. Estoy aquí para protegerte.

—Sí, pero sólo por diez días más.

—Renunciaré a la cerveza y ahorraré lo necesario para volver pronto.

—Pero… pero, ¿quién haría una cosa como ésta… de tomar estas

fotos?

—Bueno, un hombre que tiene acceso a "Los Arcos", así como a otros lugares aledaños… Debe tener suficiente dinero para poseer un buen equipo fotográfico. Así que ahí tienes: nuestro anfitrión, el doctor Edward Cullen, probablemente enamorado de ti. El honor impide que te lo confíese, porque sabe que tienes novio.

—¡Oh, no! —protestó ella—. Edward no haría nada tan bajo. Si hubiera querido fotos, las habría tomado sin ocultarlo.

—No necesariamente —dijo Jasper—. Tal vez quería darte una sorpresa.

Hacerte un regalo o dármelas como recuerdo de mis maravillosas

vacaciones contigo.

—Pero son mis fotografías. No pertenecen a nadie más. Así que puedo hacer con ellas lo que quiera.

Antes que él pudiera detenerla, las rompió.

—Voy a olvidarme de que las vi —siguiendo un impulso, la joven se echó a correr hacia la piscina y se zambulló.

Jasper estaba ya en el agua cuando Bella salió a la superficie. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la oprimió contra su pecho. Entonces la soltó, pero ella continuó aferrada a él. Sentía una necesidad especial de Jasper en esos momentos.

—Me siento feliz de tenerte aquí, Jasper.

—Estoy furioso de que hayas roto esas fotografías. Hubiera querido tapizar con ellas mi habitación para poder verte todo el día. Me siento frustrado. Voy a necesitar muchos besos como compensación.

—Los recibirás —le prometió ella con precipitación—. Y tendrás fotos mías también. Te prestaré mi cámara y podrás tomar todas las que quieras.

Pero estaré respetablemente vestida, si me permites.

Oyeron sonar las campanas de la iglesia que había en la plaza, más allá del paseo de San Telmo, y Jasper consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—Vámonos —exclamó—. Tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos

pasar la clínica, a visitar a Sue, antes de recoger a Emmy de la escuela. Bella condujo el nuevo coche de su madrastra. Pasaron primero a la clínica, donde la directora les dijo que Sue se había levantado, pero no odia recibirlos en ese momento. Acababa de iniciar una sesión psiquiátrica en una hora, con el doctor Sidney Goodwin.

En esos momentos las niñas salían de la escuela de monjas. Emmy, con sus trencitas balanceándose de un lado a otro, corrió al verlos y rodeó con sus brazos a Bella.

La niña tomó la mano de Jasper, también.

—Me prometiste una sorpresa para esta tarde. ¿Adónde me vas a

llevar?

—Espera y verás. Te prometo que será algo especial.

—¡Qué bueno! Oh, cómo me alegra que hayan venido a Tenerife. No

deben irse nunca. Jamás será lo mismo, sin ustedes.

Emmy se veía tranquila y feliz, cuando el auto se alejó de la escuela. Bella sintió deseos de poder sentirse como ella. Pero la tenía alterada todavía el recuerdo de las fotografías tomadas clandestinamente.

¡Tres incidentes fotográficos! Primero, Edward con la fotografía que había hecho copiar. Después, la de Alice que Jasper había traído con él a Tenerife y en la cual la joven había escrito una dedicatoria que revelaba que estaba enamorada de él.

Y después, lo peor de todo: las fotografías tomadas en una forma casi íntima… ¿El destino? ¡Era ridículo!

Jasper le había sembrado la intriga de que Edward era el fotógrafo secreto. Al principio, ella había descartado la posibilidad, pero ahora estaba segura de que el doctor Cullen había estado espiándola y fotografiándola.

Ella había visto varias veces el costoso equipo fotográfico de que disponía.

Iba a tener una buena discusión con él sobre eso… pero todavía no.

Esa semana tenía varias operaciones complicadas de cerebro, que

requerían toda su atención.

Pero ya llegaría su oportunidad. Se sentiría aliviada cuando pudiera demostrarle a Edward, el profundo desprecio que sentía por el millonario "Señor Tenerife".

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	9. Chapter 9

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 9

—Mientras estaba operando, supuse que debían estar en el quirófano viendo aquello —les dijo Edward a Jasper y Bella durante una cena, dos noches más tarde. Había tenido un día de éxitos casi increíbles, pero se sentía exhausto—. El paciente era joven… tenía poco más de veinte años.

A pesar de ella misma, Bella escuchó con admiración a Edward que

explicaba las técnicas quirúrgicas que había usado en una operación demasiado difícil. Era un cirujano entregado plenamente a su profesión, vivía para su trabajo.

Tras el respeto que Bella sentía por el cirujano, había ahora

sentimientos casi de horror, de que hubiera un lado sombrío en la naturaleza de aquel hombre.—

En ese momento un sirviente llevó al doctor una nota, en una bandeja de plata. Edward la abrió y leyó en español. Luego anunció, en inglés, que Jacob los esperaba con un auto en la puerta del frente. Había una exhibición de fuegos artificiales en el puerto e iba a llevarlos a todos, para que la vieran.

—¡Oh, magnífico! —exclamó Emmy, que había estado muy callada durante la cena—. Me encantan los fuegos artificiales.

Poco después Bella compartía el entusiasmo de Emmy, mientras una

cascada de luces de colores se reflejaba en las piscinas del Lido. Jacob los llevó directamente a "Los Arcos", en cuanto terminó la exhibición, porque se había pasado ya la hora en que Emmy debía acostarse.

Bella siguió el ejemplo de Emmy, una hora más tarde, y subió a acostarse, dejando a Jasper y Edward enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez. Se alegraban de que los dos hombres, a pesar de sus temperamentos diferentes, se hubieran hecho buenos amigos.

Vio una débil luz a través de la puerta entreabierta que comunicaba su habitación con la de la niña. Entró de puntillas y vio que Emmy dormía.

—Duerme bien —murmuró—, y sigue siendo feliz.

Aproximadamente dos horas más tarde, Bella despertó. Desde el

camino llegaban las voces de un pequeño grupo de parranderos que

cantaban "Viva España". La joven empezó a dormitar nuevamente.

Entonces, se incorporó nuevamente. Contuvo el aliento, para estar segura de que no era su imaginación la que le hacía escuchar pasos por la grava que había bajo su balcón.

Las pisadas se detuvieron ante su ventana; la invadió el terror y se sintió dada a ocultarse bajo las sabanas. Entonces pensó en Emmy, que dormía tranquila y decidió abandonar la cama y cruzar la habitación, hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón.

Miró por encima del barandal y vio a un hombre con uniforme de chofer color azul pálido… ¡Jacob! Estaba separando algunas plantas trepadoras que había en el muro, para dejar al descubierto una escalera de hierro atornillada a la pared. Ella ignoraba la existencia de ésta.

El intruso había puesto un pie en el primer escalón y se estaba

impulsando para subir al siguiente. Ella trató de gritarle que se detuviera pero tenía la garganta seca.

En ese momento Jacob levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Sonrió, se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si le indicara que guardara silencio, y volvió a bajar, hizo un saludo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con paso muy tranquilo. Antes de desaparecer se despidió de ella con la mano. ¡Vaya descaro el suyo! Bella temblaba de indignación. ¿Se habría atrevido a escalar hasta su dormitorio, pensando, en su absurda vanidad, que sería un visitante bienvenido?

Pero ella no iba a soportarlo. Con cuidado, cerró la puerta de

comunicación con el cuarto de Emmy, para no despertarla. Encendió una luz y levantó el teléfono interno. Vaciló sólo un momento antes de marcar el número del dormitorio de Edward; sin embargo, recordó que había dicho que no tenía operaciones para ese día. Él contestó con sorprendente rapidez.

—Habla Bella. Siento mucho molestarlo, pero acaba de suceder algo que me alarmó mucho…

Entonces le dijo que había visto a Jacob al pie de la escalera que daba a su balcón, tratando de subir.

—Lo siento mucho —respondió Edward en tono contrito—. Soy el

culpable de lo sucedido. Jacob y tres sirvientes más, por turnos, patrullan de noche los terrenos de la casa, a modo de precaución. Hace algunos meses tuvimos un intento de robo.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Sí, Jacob y los demás tienen instrucciones de andar sin hacer ruido mientras realizan la vigilancia —explicó él—. El que lo hayas escuchado pisando la grava fue culpa mía, también. Normalmente tienen instrucciones de caminar sólo por los prados. Pero, después de ver los fuegos artificiales de esta noche, recordé que siempre hay el peligro de que causen algún incendio, así que le dije a Jacob que revisara las escaleras contra incendio, que hay ocultas bajo los balcones.

—Eso… eso lo explica todo —dijo Bella, sintiéndose como una tonta—. Siento mucho haberlo molestado.

—¡No, de ninguna manera! Me alegra que me hayas dado oportunidad

de calmar tus temores —Edward se detuvo un momento—. ¿Despertó a Emmy también?

—No, no lo creo.

—Bien. No te preocupes, Bella. Me alegro que me hayas llamado por teléfono. Nos veremos en el desayuno.

Al colgar el auricular vio el rayo de luz que se filtraba del otro dormitorio por la puerta entreabierta. Emmy estaba de pie ahí, vestida con un pijama y abrazando un osito panda de peluche.

—Oí que hablabas por teléfono a mi papá —dijo—. Te asustaste,

¿verdad? Ahora, vuelve a la cama, si no quieres resfriarte.

Bella sonrió. Como era peculiar en los niños, Emmy había asumido el papel de un adulto protector.

—Muy bien, Emmy —Bella aceptó con una sonrisa humilde.

—Cuando yo me asustaba de noche o tenía una pesadilla —continuó la niña—, me iba a la cama de mamá y me sentía segura. Así que "Panda" y yo vamos a acostarnos contigo, para que no tengas miedo, Bella.

Emmy subió a la cama, colocó al osito entre ellas y se acurrucó. Bella permaneció despierta durante un rato, observándola y sintiendo una profunda ternura por ella.

Emmy se movió en esos momentos y, medio dormida, estiró una mano por encima del oso, para tocar el brazo de Bella.

—Te quiero, Bella —murmuró la niña medio dormida.

—Y yo también, Emmy.

Entonces pensó: Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener un hijo propio. Y cuando suceda, lo amaré tanto o más que a Emmy.

De nuevo escuchó pisadas en la grava… Jacob, en su patrulla

nocturna. Esta vez no se sintió alarmada. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol entraba ya por la ventana y Emmy estaba saltando sobre la cama.

—¡Despierta, Bella! —exclamó la niña—. "Panda" dice que ya es hora de levantarse.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Bella se puso repentinamente tensa en Los brazos de Jasper. En la oscuridad del jardín del sur, algunas noches después, se encontraban abrazándose.

Se había estremecido cuando la luna se ocultó tras una nube; dio un salto al oír que crujía una ramita, como si hubiera alguien oculto.

Si es un espía, hagamos que vea un buen espectáculo —murmuró

Jasper con ligereza. Levantó la barbilla de ella con los dedos, para acercar su boca a la de él y besarla de nuevo.

—Debemos volver a la casa —Bella tenía la idea de que alguien los estaba observando—. Edward te espera, para jugar ajedrez.

—Muy bien, pero tal vez podamos vernos más tarde. Podríamos

encontrarnos a la medianoche en la vieja casa donde guardaban los botes, junto al lago.

—Ya veremos.

—_De cualquier modo —él no parecía darse por vencido—, puedo

llamarte a tu cuarto. Hay teléfono interno.

Bella no contestó. Consideraba que después de un día tan pesado

como el que había tenido en la clínica, probablemente se quedaría dormida tan pronto pusiera la cabeza en la almohada. Además, no tenía realmente deseos de una cosa así. Y, desde luego, si Jacob andaba realizando el diario recorrido de seguridad, después de la medianoche, probablemente los descubriría.

Contuvo el aliento, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin responder a otro de los besos románticos de Jasper. Le pareció oír pisadas masculinas sobre la grava, que se alejaban, discretamente. Así que no era muy probable que el espía fuera Jacob.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella sentía que tal vez el intruso había sido producto de su imaginación.

Edward esperaba junto a la amplia chimenea de mármol, con el tablero de ajedrez ya acomodado en su lugar. Aunque no conversó, sino que pareció totalmente concentrado en el juego, Bella no se dio cuenta de que estaba alterado, sufría un fuerte ataque de celos, porque después de la cena ella había salido a pasear con Jasper.

Bella y los dos hombres se separaron, para ir a acostarse, a las once.

Poco antes de la medianoche, ella despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonando el teléfono.

—Habla Jasper. No te alarmes, Bella, pero algo extraño ha sucedido ¡Estoy encerrado con llave en mi dormitorio!

—Pero… ¿cómo?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. No me habría dado cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, pero iba a buscarte para discutir nuestra cita de medianoche en la casa de los botes.

—Ibas a llamarme primero por teléfono y en ese caso, te hubiera dicho que no —declaró ella, en forma definitiva.

—Sí, iba a hacerlo; pero decidí que era más posible que aceptaras si aparecía en persona ante la puerta de tu dormitorio.

Jasper se detuvo.

—Pero, Bella, nena —continuó después de un momento—, no te

imaginas la sorpresa que me llevé cuando descubrí que estaba encerrado. La llave generalmente está colocada por dentro.

—Sí… así está la mía.

—Pero ha desaparecido y el dormitorio está cerrado con llave por

fuera.

De inmediato, Bella encendió la lámpara que había junto a su cama.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada. La llave no estaba en ella.

—Espera un momento, Jasper.

Bajó de la cama, corrió a través de la habitación y dio vuelta a la manija. La puerta de su alcoba estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Quién lo había hecho y por qué? En silencio, se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto de Emmy que daba al pasillo. También estaba cerrada con llave. Alguien se había asegurado de que no acudiría a ninguna cita de medianoche.

Desconcertada, volvió al teléfono.

—Algún bromista nos encerró con llave por esta noche. Será

interesante ver si nos dejarán salir una vez que amanezca.

—Pero, ¿quién haría una cosa así? —preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

—Creo que sé de quién se trata —Bella oprimió el teléfono con fuerza, llena de tensión—, pero no voy a mencionar su nombre. Después me encargaré de él, y lo haré a mi modo, cuando me convenga. No, no digas más, ni quieras hacer justicia con tus propias manos; debemos pensar en Sue y en sus otros pacientes. Dame un poco de tiempo y entonces…

Dejó la frase en el aire, deseó dulces sueños a Jasper y colgó.

Cuando menos, esa puerta cerrada la había salvado de tener una

escena con aquel joven interno, de vacaciones, que parecía tan ansioso de enamorarla a la medianoche, al estilo Tenerife.

Y, pensando en eso, se volvió a quedar dormida.

—Nuestra última noche —dijo Jasper a Bella, mientras se columpiaban en un sofá colgante, colocado en la terraza que daba al sur—. Así que decide qué vamos a hacer.

—Eso ya se ha decidido —le contestó Bella—. Nos llevaremos el auto de Sue.

—¿Y entonces…?

—Bueno, como te estaba diciendo —continuó Bella—, Edward nos

reserva mesa en el mejor hotel de San Felipe. Y después iremos a bailar en una discoteca. No nos costará una sola peseta. Él parece arrepentido y quiere compensarnos.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿cómo crees que me siento de salir a pasear con una chica utilizando el dinero de otro?

—Comprendo cómo te sientes —Bella admiró la actitud de Jasper—, y conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no necesito que se gaste mucho dinero conmigo, para pasarla bien. Además, siempre estoy dispuesta a compartir los gastos.

—Ya sé que eres una chica especial —dijo Jasper, y comenzó a sacudir el columpio con más rapidez—. Así que sugiero que busquemos una solución intermedia. Podemos decirle a Edward que nos gustaría aceptar su amable invitación, en mi próximo viaje a Tenerife.

—¡Magnífico! Eso estaría muy bien —Bella se hizo hacia atrás y él la besó—. ¿Así que no quieres alejarte mucho tiempo de mí?

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre —le dio un prolongado beso—.

Escucha. Tengo planes para esta noche. Quiero pasar una velada realmente hogareña contigo, solos tú y yo. Eso no es posible en el ambiente de "Los Arcos".

—Ya lo sé —reconoció Bella—. Así que… ¿qué sugieres?

—Podríamos pasar la velada en la casita de Sue —los ojos de

Jasper se iluminaron—. Repetir lo que dices que hicimos en aquel hotel, cuando nos dirigíamos al aeropuerto. Podrías preparar algo de comer… café y emparedados. Resultaría una noche para recordar.

—Sí, es una excelente idea —reconoció ella.

Jasper sintió que podía tranquilizarse. Pensó que si lo intentaba de nuevo, lograría revivir el aspecto emocional de la situación. Así que esperaba que sus sentimientos hacia Bella se aclararían… y se intensificarían.

Por el momento se sentía lleno de indecisión. Le disgustaba la

posibilidad de alejarse de Bella, pero, al mismo tiempo, —ansiaba volver al Hospital General de Midthorpe y a Alice Brandon. Fueron a buscar juntos a Edward, que se encontraba en su estudio.

—Desde luego, no me importa que no cenen en San Felipe, en su

última noche —les dijo Edward, un poco sorprendido—. Cualquier cosa que hagan debe ser elegida por ustedes.

—Pensamos que podríamos pasar la velada en la casa de Sue —

comentó Jasper—, tal como lo habríamos hecho si Sue no estuviera en el hospital.

Edward levantó la mirada de los apuntes que había estado haciendo, y Bella se sintió asombrada de ver que sus facciones adquirían una expresión severa y preocupada.

—¡No! ¡No me gustaría que hicieran eso! —el tono de su voz se había vuelto agudo y debió notar la reacción de desconcierto de ellos—. La casa estará húmeda, no la sentirán cómoda. Además, resultaría muy extraño. Los sirvientes hablarían.

—¡Cielos, Edward! —protestó Bella indignada—. No estábamos

planeando pasar la noche ahí.

—Fue idea mía, no de Bella —intervino Jasper—, así que…

olvidémosla.

—Me parece muy bien —aceptó Edward—. Les propondré algo mejor,

para que puedan conversar y despedirse a solas. Pueden usar el Salón Jade, situado en el ala oeste. Y le diré a Emmy que invite a una de sus amiguitas a cenar con ella, para que los deje en paz. Así que, como ven, no hay problemas. Todo está arreglado.

Edward volvió a sus notas y Bella y Jasper salieron por una puerta lateral, hacia los viñedos.

Tuvieron que reconocer que el Salón Jade, era mucho más cómodo… y romántico que la sala de la casita de Sue. Se sentaron en el sofá, uno muy cerca del otro, con el diario que Jasper había llevado de sus vacaciones, sobre las piernas de ambos.

—Esta es mi sorpresa —le dijo a Bella—. Planeaba mostrártelo en

nuestra última noche. Esa era una de las razones por las que deseaba que estuviéramos solos.

En su dormitorio, antes de acostarse, había escrito todos los

acontecimientos del día, con minuciosos detalles, en particular, respecto a ella y los había ilustrado con dibujos y fotografías.

Así que juntos revivieron toda su visita, desde las impresiones de él al aterrizar en la neblina, hasta sus sentimientos de placer porque Bella se quedaría esperándolo, al terminar el viaje.

—Tengo que escribir esta noche —dijo Jasper—, entonces volaré de

regreso a casa y el diario habrá quedado terminado. Lo miraré todos los días. No quiero correr el riesgo de olvidar uno solo de los momentos increíbles que he pasado contigo, Bella.

Por largo rato, después de eso, se besaron muchas veces alumbrados solamente por la luz procedente del fuego de la chimenea.

Jasper, incapaz de acallar la voz de su concienciarse preguntaba:

"¿No estaré haciendo un doble juego? ¿Estoy consiguiendo que Bella me ame, mientras estoy también enamorado de Alice? ¿Llegaré a amar más a Bella? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

En esos momentos, Bella levantó la mirada hacia él y a la luz del fuego pudo ver la infinita confianza y dulzura que había en los ojos sinceros de ella. Y puesto que Alice se encontraba muy lejos, no pudo evitar decirle:

—Te amo, Bella.

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Ahora que Sue había decidido que la operación era necesaria y

quirúrgicamente posible, la incertidumbre que la abrumó por tanto tiempo llegaba a su fin.

Mediante los exámenes que se le hicieron en el hospital de Barcelona, Edward ahora sí sabía dónde tenía que operar.

Hasta allí todo iba bien, pensó Sue, contemplando los pétalos de

las flores de hibisco que Bella había enviado por avión. Su experiencia en el quirófano, donde había ayudado en tantas operaciones en el cerebro, así como las explicaciones de Edward y de los radiólogos, le confirmaron que sólo cuando aquél hubiera sido abierto y se hubiese hecho una biopsia, podrían estar seguros de que el tumor era benigno.

Sin embargo, analizando fríamente su historia clínica, se llegaba a la conclusión de que había grandes posibilidades de que su condición fuera perfectamente curable.

No más dolores de cabeza, se dijo mientras tomaba papel y pluma para escribirle una nota de agradecimiento a Bella. No más desmayos. No seguiré siendo una carga para los demás. Tal vez podamos hacer lo que Edward y yo planeábamos… convertir "Los Arcos" en un maravilloso centro de salud… cuando me recupere. Significará que Bella no tendrá que quedarse por un año o más para cuidarme. Entonces no estará tanto tiempo lejos de Jasper. Ahora que él ha vuelto… debe sentirse perdida sin él. Los enamorados no deben estar separados. Ya me imagino cómo será la vida de él en ese hospital. Es un interno apuesto… estará rodeado de enfermeras listas para conquistarlo… y podría caer en la tentación… Oh, me sentiría terriblemente mal si Bella realmente lo amara, y lo perdiera por mi culpa.

Antes de terminar la carta de agradecimiento, se maquilló y peinó y se puso un collar de perlas, para estar presentable cuando llegara el abogado español que debía visitarla en diez minutos. Estaba haciendo un testamento. En éste especificaría la donación de todas sus pertenencias a Bella.

Cuando se marchó el abogado, recibió visita del anestesista, que le dio instrucciones sobre los ejercicios respiratorios que debía practicar como parte de la preparación anterior a la operación.

Después, recibió una llamada de Tenerife. Era de Edward. Le explicó que Bella continuaba paseando con Emmy por los alrededores, ya que la niña estaba de vacaciones. Y seguía ayudando en la clínica.

—Oh, por cierto, Sue —añadió—, tu operación será la primera del

próximo miércoles.

Cuando terminó la conversación con Edward y colgó el auricular,

Sue absorbió el aroma de las flores y pensó: Miércoles, llega pronto, por favor.

Bella admitió que extrañaba a Jasper.

Cuando se encontraba con personas que habían asistido a la fiesta en "Los Arcos" le preguntaban:

—¿Por qué sola? ¿En dónde está Jasper?

Se sentía casi asustada, porque Edward había sido muy firme en su negativa a dejarla volver a la casita, hasta que Sue se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente para reunirse con ella. Seguía en "Los Arcos", con Emmy como compañera, en el dormitorio contiguo. En una ocasión había ido en avión con Edward, para ver a su madrastra. Sus preocupaciones se redujeron al ver los informes de los médicos y lo contenta que parecía estar. Edward tenía razón. Había muchas esperanzas de que todo resultara bien.

Esta noche, después de la cena, Edward no había ido al estudio para escribir sus apuntes médicos. Una vez que Emmy se fue a la cama, los llevó con él a la sala. ¿Por qué hacía eso? se preguntó Bella. ¿Tenía otra vez malas intenciones?

Ella empezó a escribir cartas. Debía una carta a Alice. Pero ahora se había vuelto una preocupación, en lugar de un placer, escribirle a su antigua compañera de cuarto. Bella sabía que Alice se esforzaba por contarle cosas intrascendentes, para disimular el hecho de que ella, también, estaba enamorada. ¿Enamorada del amor… o de Jasper?

El tiempo lo dirá, se dijo. "Cuánta razón tiene Alice. Una de nosotras probablemente resultará lastimada… y el pobre Jasper debe considerarse culpable, porque se siente atraído por las dos."

Cuando terminó su carta para Alice, oyó que Edward retiraba su silla.

—Así que ya terminaste tu tarea —comentó él—. Yo también. Por lo

menos, no voy a hacer más de esto por ahora.

Bella sonrió y caminó hacia donde se guardaba el ajedrez.

—¿Ajedrez? —se volvió después hacia el equipo de sonido ¿O música?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas esta noche.

Edward caminó hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas.

La luna llena iluminaba la punta cubierta de nieve, del Teide.

—Es un paisaje que no debe dejarse de admirar. Ahora las condiciones son perfectas para acompañarte a que lo hagas a la luz de la luna. ¿Vienes?

—No, muchas gracias.

La voz de Bella sonaba forzada. Había varias cosas que deseaba

aclarar y se sentía frustrada de no poder decirle en esos momentos todos los resentimientos que tenía contra él. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta después de la operación de Sue.

—¿Así que piensas que no vendrás conmigo? —repitió él, después de un prolongado silencio—. Creo que sí lo harás.

—No, bajo ninguna circunstancia —se enfrentó a su mirada con aire de reto—. Lo digo en serio.

—Tú… vas… a venir —Edward espació las palabras con una expresión

dominante que tuvo el efecto de enfurecerla más—. Es tu deber hacerlo.

—¿Mi deber? ¿Para fomentar su…?

Edward subió la voz para ahogar las protestas indignadas de ella.

—En un parador cercano al Teide está hospedada una paciente mía,

inglesa. Se ha recuperado en una forma maravillosa de la operación que le practiqué hace tres meses. Sin embargo, hay cierto grado de anormalidad mental como efecto secundario de aquélla.

Caminó hacia un archivador y extrajo un expediente.

—Aquí tienes su historia clínica. ¡Mira! No estoy tratando de engañarte, para llevarte a algún solitario nido de amor. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No, mi querida Bella, esta es una cuestión de deber profesional.

—Usted no me lo explicó al principio —protestó ella en forma razonable —. Oh, no va a volver a engañarme, doctor Cullen.

Él pretendió aparentar que no había escuchado sus protestas. Estaba leyendo la historia clínica de la paciente, con visible concentración. Le pasó las notas a Bella y ella empezó a leerlas detenidamente.

Mientras tanto, Edward continuaba hablando:

—La naturaleza un poco sospechosa de la paciente se convirtió en

franca paranoia. Su tendencia a la coquetería en ninfomanía… así que, literalmente, ningún hombre está seguro con ella a solas, sobre todo un doctor, que en cualquier caso suele ser considerado como un sustituto de padre, hermano, amante e hijo…

—¿Y quiere que vaya como su guardaespaldas, doctor Cullen?

—Sí, será necesario que vayas conmigo como enfermera vigilante. De otra manera, una mujer despechada podría hacer acusaciones peligrosas en contra mía. Te pondrás tu uniforme y te llamaré Enfermera Swan. Te pido que no nos dejes solos ni un momento.

—Comprendo —Bella devolvió al doctor el expediente—. Me cambiaré

inmediatamente, doctor Cullen.

Seleccionó el más almidonado de sus delantales y la más rígida de sus cofias. Se quitó los anillos y se recogió el cabello; después se quitó todo rastro de maquillaje. No iba a permitir que la paciente pensara que era simplemente una enfermera bonita a la que no había que tomar en cuenta.

—¡Espléndido! —exclamó Edward echándose a reír, cuando dio una

vuelta en torno a ella para revisar el resultado—. Por fortuna eres lo bastante inteligente para comprender la situación. ¡Casi me das miedo!

Ojalá así fuera, se dijo ella. Pero se sentía tranquila, sentada junto a él, mientras el doctor conducía por el sinuoso camino montañoso.

La paciente, una mujer de edad madura, ocupaba una suite adjunta al parador y no hizo esfuerzo alguno para ocultar que resentía la presencia de Bella. Sin embargo, entre los dos pudieron tranquilizarla y alentarla a que continuara practicando su terapia ocupacional: el bordado.

Después de que el doctor le hizo varias pruebas, la visita terminó.

—¡Fue muy sencillo! —exclamó el doctor Cullen cuando salieron—.

¡No hubo problemas! Gracias, enfermera Swan.

—Me alegra haber servido de algo, señor —contestó ella, aliviada, al ver que él parecía resignado; al menos por el momento, a mantener su relación a nivel doctor-enfermera.

—Antes que volvamos a casa, te mostraré algo realmente maravilloso.

Bella protestó, pero él no le hizo caso y llevó el coche hasta un mirador, desde el cual la joven pudo ver las otras Islas Canarias.

—Voy a llevarte a todas ellas un día —le dijo él—. Gran Canaria, La Gomera, La Palma, El Hierro, Fuerteventura y a Lanzarote, la isla de la luna.

Subiremos a la Montaña de Fuego a lomo de camello. Hay tantas cosas que podría compartir contigo. Pero tal vez debemos esperar a que Sue se recupere, para que pueda venir con nosotros. También Emmy.

Ahora se estaba mostrando considerado, decidió Bella. Aunque tenía su capa de enfermera puesta, no pudo evitar estremecerse con el frío.

—Podemos volver al auto —sugirió él—. Poner la calefacción, escuchar la radio, o ir al hotel a tomar chocolate caliente.

O tal vez debiéramos volver a "Los Arcos", pensó ella, muy consciente de la cercanía de él, del silencio del lugar y de la romántica luz de la luna.

Eso sería menos peligroso.

—El hotel —dijo ella, en un acceso de audacia—. Después volveremos a casa —se obligó a pensar en Jasper y en lo que debía estar haciendo en ese

momento—. Escribo a Jasper sobre todo lo que hago…

—Entonces, debemos ser muy circunspectos —respondió él y su voz se hizo un poco ronca—. Tal vez no debí traerte hasta aquí, después de todo.

Pero, en verdad, sólo he sabido de otras tres ocasiones, en los últimos diez años, en que las condiciones eran tan buenas, como para ver todo con claridad.

Bajo sus pies había trozos de lava endurecida, al pisarlas Bella sintió que se resbalaba. Edward la ayudó en el momento en que estaba cayendo, para evitar que rodara al suelo. Ella levantó, la mirada con gratitud y a Edward se le escapó un suspiro, al sentirla tan cerca, y comprendió que, una vez más, no tenía control sobre sus emociones.

—Que el cielo me ayude, Bella —dijo con voz profunda—, porque yo

no puedo ayudarme a mí mismo.

Aún antes que sus labios tocaran los de ella, Bella estaba luchando feroz mente para escapar de él.

—Si no te hubieras tropezado…—le advirtió con aire dominante,

aprisionándola en sus brazos—. ¡Habría sucedido de todas maneras! Eres la mujer más deseable del mundo.

—Basta —trató, en vano, de empujarlo—. No debe decir tales cosas.

Vine con usted como enfermera. Y, sin embargo, de nuevo se está

aprovechando de mí.

—Sí, y esta vez el momento es correcto… también el lugar. Bella, mi pequeña tontuela, ¿por qué tienes que luchar contra el destino?

Colocó su boca sobre la de ella, para acallar sus protestas y momentos después, mientras Bella trataba de recuperar el aliento, él la levantó en sus brazos y la colocó sobre el asiento trasero del coche. Se colocó junto a ella y oprimió un botón, de manera que el respaldo del asiento se inclinó, convirtiéndose aquél en algo similar a un ancho sofá.

Edward le quitó su gorra de enfermera y la arrojó por la ventanilla.

—Usted debe… estar loco —se las ingenió Bella para murmurar, a

pesar de que casi no podía respirar—. Esto es… contra mi voluntad. Puede perder su permiso para ejercer por esto… o ir a la cárcel.

—¡Oh, mi querida y lógica Bella! —Edward parecía haber perdido el juicio y el control sobre sí mismo. Sus besos se hicieron más apasionados. A ella le pareció que empezaba a responder.

Lentamente, la lógica se alejó de la mente de Bella; se olvidó de sus protestas y, a pesar de sí misma empezó a compartir las caricias.

Sintió que él la oprimía con mayor fuerza. Pareció estremecerse y de pronto para su sorpresa y desilusión, los labios de él sobre los suyos, suavizaron su presión.

—Descansa, queridita mía —murmuró él, con una voz extrañamente

soñadora.

A pesar de su inexperiencia, un profundo instinto le reveló a Bella que ésta sería su única oportunidad de resistirse ante la entrega final. Se odiaba al darse cuenta de que una verdad latente era ya innegable: experimentaba más deseos por un hombre al que odiaba, el doctor Edward Cullen, que por Jasper, a quien amaba.

Y eso era culpa de Edward, sabía cómo despertar peligrosas emociones aún en una joven casta como ella.

Con una arrogante sonrisa curvando sus labios, parecía ahora confiado en que no le costaría trabajo lograr su sumisión en el siguiente intento.

—¡Hombre vanidoso, chauvinista, dominante! —exclamó ella con

indignación, ahogando con sus palabras las que él le estaba diciendo con suavidad en español—. Le enseñaré a no probar conmigo sus técnicas de Donjuán.

Las intimidades que le estaba diciendo en español, murieron en sus labios ante el estallido de furia de ella; sus ojos se agrandaron, al ver que Bella se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada. Al mismo tiempo, él oprimió, sin darse cuenta, el botón que hizo que el respaldo del asiento se levantara en forma violenta y los arrojara hacia adelante.

Edward empezó a maldecir en español y en la confusión que siguió a aquello, Bella salió del coche. Con el delantal medio roto y el cabello alborotado, echó a correr hacia el hotel.

Había avanzado sólo unos cuantos metros antes que él le diera alcance y la tomara del brazo.

—¿Adónde diablos supones que vas?

—Yo… no sé… —trató de alejarse de él, tartamudeando—. Creo que…

obtendré ayuda de alguien… en el hotel. Les pediré que me lleven…

—¿Adónde?

—A "Los Arcos", o a la casita de Sue. Sí, me quedaré allí. No

volveré a quedarme bajo su techo, nunca más, doctor Cullen —liberó su brazo de un tirón—. Ahora, déjeme ir.

Él la soltó.

—¡Hablas en serio! —lanzó un reniego en español—. Pequeña tonta…

Pero, vamos, tienes demasiado sentido común para ir a ese hotel y hacer una escena… Soy un cirujano respetado; la gente tiene que confiar en mí. Necesitan pensar que soy un hombre intachable. ¿Comprendes?

—Entonces, debía usted actuar como tal —se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso al auto—. Muy bien. No le causaré problemas. Viviré en la casita de Sue. Puede llevarme ahora hacia allá. Seguiré ayudando en la clínica. Y mientras tanto, doctor Cullen, tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo por olvidarse de mí, de una vez por todas.

—Eres maravillosa —comentó él con calma—. Tu enfado te hace más

atractiva todavía.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella—. Parece que mi furia no es capaz de alterarlo. Muy bien… ya que es usted tan ecuánime, no necesito estar preocupándome por no herir sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué habías de hacerlo? —estaba sonriendo en una forma

implacable—. Dime todo lo que quieras… no te contengas. De otra manera, vas a sufrir de úlcera.

—Muy bien —Bella se enfrentó a él, con los labios temblándole—. Creo que usted es despreciable, desde que fue a espiarnos a Jasper y a mí en el jardín y después cerró con llave la puerta de nuestros dormitorios.

—Un día me lo vas a agradecer —su tono era muy serio ahora—. Te

salvé, probablemente, de cometer el error más grande de tu vida: arrojarte a los brazos de un muchacho carente de madurez que coquetea a espaldas tuyas.

—Pues él vale por diez como usted —le dijo Bella, llena de desprecio —. Pero, volvamos a usted y a sus insoportables actitudes. No tenía derecho a mandar hacer una copia de ese retrato mío, sin mi autorización, para regocijarse con él.

—No… —protestó él— para admirarte, para encontrar consuelo,

mientras la mujer perfecta… tú… llegaba a mi lado.

—¡Vaya atrevimiento! —interrumpió ella—. Después, el hecho de

tomarme esas fotos sin que yo me diera cuenta… eso fue horrible… una acción indigna de un hombre famoso. Y tiene el cinismo de acusar a Jasper de falta de madurez. Fotografías secretas… ¡qué asco!

—Oye, espera… —intervino Edward con voz aguda—. Creo que estás

dejando volar tu imaginación.

—Nada de eso.

Iba a seguir diciéndole algunas verdades más, cuando un grupo de

gente salió del hotel. Comprendió que estaban lo bastante cerca para escucharlos, así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el coche.

Esperó, llena de dignidad y de decisión, a estar fuera del alcance de oídos indiscretos para establecer sus condiciones.

—Por el bien de Sue, mantendremos las apariencias, usted y yo, doctor Cullen —su voz se hizo muy severa—. Mientras tanto, estaré contando los días hasta que usted encuentre alguna otra mujer que aprecie sus atenciones. Entonces, tal vez, podrá cortarme definitivamente de su vida.

—Kismet tiene otros planes, queridita. ¡Ya verás!

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	11. Chapter 11

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 11

El recuerdo de las facciones del doctor Cullen permaneció en forma obstinada en la mente de Bella, durante los días siguientes, aunque logró eludirlo con éxito.

Por fortuna, para ella, estuvo ocupada en la clínica.

Después de la terrible experiencia que había vivido con Edward en el Teide, resultaba tranquilizante la intensa actividad de esos días. No había tiempo para pensar con hostilidad en aquel hombre que había actuado con tan desenfrenada pasión.

Un día, cuando terminaba su turno, fue llamada por la directora a su oficina. Después de un cortés intercambio de saludos y comentarios sobre el trabajo, la mujer abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó un billete de avión.

—Pensaba ir a visitar a su madrastra, pero usted irá en mi lugar, Enfermera Swan. Aquí tiene el billete para Barcelona. Aterrizará al mediodía. Entonces irá a esta dirección, es una compañía que vende pelucas. La señora Formez llevará varias muestras y usted podrá ayudar a su madrastra a elegir. Bien sabe que tendremos que raparla para la operación.

Bella asintió. Se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de ir a ver a Sue.

A la mañana siguiente, Carmen, la doncella que le servía de compañera en la casita de Sue, estaba terminando de hacer la limpieza, mientras Bella aprovechaba los últimos minutos que disponía antes de irse al aeropuerto, escuchando un disco con lecciones de español.

Pero llegó el momento que Bella temía: el coche del doctor Cullen se detuvo ante la puerta de la casita. No tenía más alternativa que dejar que Jacob la llevara al aeropuerto. Se estremeció, porque el chofer se estaba volviendo más atrevido.

Se escuchó el sonido del claxon. Bella se sintió enfadada, a pesar de su decisión de no perder la paciencia con Jacob. Pero no tenía por qué mostrarse tan impaciente. Le enseñaría una lección. Se entretuvo deliberadamente. Se maquilló, se peinó, tomó su maleta y se dirigió entonces hacía el auto.

Casi se detuvo en seco. En lugar de Jacob estaba al volante Edward, con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Ven, siéntate aquí, Bella —dijo, inclinándose para abrir la portezuela del lado correspondiente al pasajero—. Así podremos hablar camino al aeropuerto. Jacob no pudo llevarte. Está en el continente, haciendo algunas compras. Me alegra mucho esta oportunidad.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

—No era agradable estar eludiéndonos. Y ahora es del todo innecesario —mientras Edward ponía en marcha el coche, se echó a reír—. La época de la tristeza ha terminado. Estoy aprendiendo a vivir otra vez y ahora sé que me espera la felicidad y que tú, mi dulce Bella, puedes empezar a confiar realmente en mí.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir?

—He conocido a una mujer que es tan libre como yo… no hay ningún

otro hombre en su vida. Es maravillosa, culta, llena de encantos…

—¿De veras? —se sentía asombrada y extrañamente triste, también,

pero hizo un esfuerzo por no revelar esto—. ¿Cuándo y dónde sucedió?

—En una fiesta en el consulado, la semana pasada, a la cual Tanya también asistió. Viaja sola… es víctima de un matrimonio fracasado. Parece un poco prematuro, Bella, pero ya hemos cenado juntos dos veces. Más tarde, hoy, voy a llevarla a ver el Teide. Cuando vuelva, después de la operación de Sue, iremos al Bosque de las Mercedes. Así que tú y yo, estamos ahora en igualdad de circunstancias y no tienes por qué preocuparte de que pueda volver a perder la cabeza.

—¿Igualdad de circunstancias? —repitió ella—. No entiendo.

—¡Tú tienes a Jasper! ¡Yo a Tanya!

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Bella logró controlarse.

—Las cosas van a ser mucho mejores de aquí en adelante —se oyó

decir a sí misma—. Usted encontrará la felicidad al lado de Tanya, estoy segura. La operación de Sue será un éxito y ella volverá a ser como antes.

—¿Y tú, Bella? —preguntó él.

Levantó la barbilla con orgullo, antes de decir:

—Cuando Sue esté lo suficientemente bien, regresaré a Midthorpe

y firmaré un nuevo contrato con el hospital.

—Te casarás con Jasper y vivirán felices para siempre —concluyó él.

—Podría ser.

—Y yo seré el primero en desearles toda clase de felicidades, Bella.

—Y yo deseo que sea feliz con Tanya.

—Es todavía muy pronto para decir algo así, aunque es una mujer

extraordinaria y tiene muy buen carácter.

Bella miró hacia afuera, a través de la ventanilla.

Ella no volvería a Inglaterra en avión. Tomaría un barco bananero cuando por fin tuviera que marcharse de allí, así no dejaría la isla tan bruscamente. ¿Acaso no estaría dejando el corazón en Tenerife? Pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso? ¡Ella odiaba a Edward!

Un silencio cayó entre ellos como una barrera.

Bella se alegró cuando se encontró ya en el avión y éste se puso en marcha.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Barcelona, la esperaba la segunda sorpresa del día. La primera persona a la que vio en la sala de espera fue a Jacob. Él caminó hacia ella, muy sonriente. Era obvio que la había estado esperando.

—Es usted la última persona a la que esperaba encontrar aquí —

confesó ella—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Obedezco las instrucciones del doctor Cullen —respondió. Su

mirada impertinente la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó ella—. Él me llevó al aeropuerto y no me dijo nada de que usted me iba a esperar aquí. Dijo que andaba de compras.

—Sí, señorita Swan. Ya las hice. Así que le hablé por teléfono hace como media hora, para avisarle, y me dijo que la viniera a buscar al aeropuerto, para llevarla a donde tiene que ir. Tiene afuera un auto rentado. Por favor, haga lo que dice el doctor Cullen.

—Muy bien —dijo ella e insistió en que abriera la portezuela posterior del coche, para viajar en el asiento de atrás.

Con una amplia sonrisa, aparentemente divertido, Jacob dirigió el auto hacia la autopista y media hora más tarde se detuvo en la dirección que ella le había dado, de la fábrica de pelucas.

La vendedora, señorita Formez, estaba envolviendo en esos momentos una selección de pelucas y poco después se dirigían hacia la sección de neurocirugía del hospital.

Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al ver a su

madrastra sentada en un sillón, en una habitación privada. Tenía puesta una gorra blanca y cuando se la quitó, para probarse las pelucas, la joven vio que su cabeza estaba completamente afeitada, lista para la intervención que se realizaría en ella a la mañana siguiente.

—Bueno —dijo Sue, con una sonrisa valerosa—, todo está ya

organizado y bajo control. Tuve la última de las sesiones de respiración con la fisioterapeuta, y el anestesista está muy contento conmigo.

—¡Eres única en un millón! —exclamó Bella, llena de admiración.

—Ahora, a elegir una peluca —sonrió Sue—. Creo que me gusta esa de tono rojizo. Me quitaría varios años de encima.

Después de intercambiar algunas noticias sobre la clínica y Emmy, Bella comprendió que Sue le preguntaría acerca de Edward. Así que después de unos minutos de conversación intrascendente, la joven dijo con firmeza:

—No debo cansarte con tanto comentario. ¿Qué tienes ahí? El

crucigrama… te falta llenar sólo cuatro espacios… Veamos si puedo ayudarte.

Así que el tiempo pasó en un ambiente agradable y en el momento en que la enfermera jefa del quirófano llegaba a decir que Sue debía dormir un poco, una de las estudiantes de enfermería entraba también, diciendo que había una llamada de larga distancia.

El teléfono fue conectado y Sue tomó el auricular.

—¡Hola! Me alegra mucho oír tu voz. Sí, estoy muy bien… esperando ansiosamente el día de mañana. Sí, está aquí… espera —entregó el aparato a Bella—. Es Edward.

—Escucha, Bella, si nos cortan, llama a este teléfono. Es el

apartamento de Tanya. Voy a almorzar con ella.

—Sí, doctor Cullen… —Bella anotó un número telefónico de Tenerife —. Ya lo tengo.

—Bueno. Esto es lo que quiero decirte… deseo que te quedes en

Barcelona, para la operación de Sue. Creo que le haría mucho bien a Sue saber que estás cerca de ella. Y, desde luego, será una gran cosa que estés a su lado cuando recupere el conocimiento.

—Sí, gracias. Eso me gustaría.

—Así lo pensé y te hice una reservación en el Hotel Miramar. Está a la vuelta del hospital.

La voz de Edward pareció desvanecerse, aunque Bella podía oír en el fondo una voz femenina.

—Espera, Bella —la voz de él volvía a ser fuerte y clara—. Tanya

quisiera hablar contigo.

Bella trató de no expresar su sorpresa mientras intercambiaban los primeros saludos.

—He oído hablar tanto de usted y de su madrastra, que estoy ansiosa de conocerlas —la voz de la mujer era cordial y reflejaba que se trataba de una persona culta—. Espero que su madrastra se ponga pronto bien, para que tenga yo esa oportunidad.

—Es muy amable de su parte, señora…

Bella se detuvo, porque no sabía el apellido de la mujer.

—Denaly —añadió la mujer—. Pero deben llamarme Tanya.

—Gracias, Tanya.

—Les deseo lo mejor a su madrastra y a usted. Que todo salga bien mañana, querida. Adiós, por ahora.

Sintiéndose desconcertada, Bella colgó el auricular.

—¿Con quién quería Edward que hablaras? —preguntó Sue.

—Con una mujer.

—Sí, me di cuenta de eso, pero ¿quién es ella?

—Tanya.

—¿Tanya qué? —insistió Sue.

—Tanya Denaly.

—Tanya Denaly —repitió Sue, frunciendo el ceño, en un gesto de

concentración—. No, no la recuerdo. ¿Sabes de quién se trata?

—Alguien a quien Edward conoció en una fiesta del consulado —dijo Bella, tratando en forma deliberada de que su tono sonara normal, como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.

—¿De qué nacionalidad es? —preguntó Sue.

—No estoy segura.

—¿No lo puedes deducir de su voz?

—Parecía inglesa, con un ligero acento americano. Edward dijo que había estado viviendo en América del Sur. En Río de Janeiro, creo…

—¡Tanya de Río! —murmuró Sue, como si quisiera recordar algo—. Bueno, ya la conoceremos a su debido tiempo —bajó los ojos hacia el crucigrama que Bella estaba terminando, para disimular sus emociones—. ¡Ah, veo que ya encontraste las palabras que me faltaban! Muy bien. Ahora, puedes irte a instalar en tu hotel y yo dormiré un poco…

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	12. Chapter 12

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 12

Sue se encontraba ya somnolienta, a causa de los sedantes que le

habían dado. Le costaba trabajo hablar.

Trató de fijar la mirada en el rostro de Bella, que estaba hablando en esos momentos.

—Estaré esperando aquí, cuando salgas de la anestesia, Sue.

—Voy… a… salir… bien… —logró decir la mujer.

—Por supuesto… ¡claro que sí!

—Nos… —Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar a Sue.

Su última palabra fue casi un suspiro—… vemos.

Sue fue colocada en una camilla y conducida al elevador que la llevaría hacia el quirófano. Una enfermera del pabellón y Bella iban con ella. Para entonces, Sue dormía tranquila y profundamente.

Le pareció que habían pasado sólo dos minutos, cuando se encontró nuevamente en su habitación. Los pájaros cantaban frente a su ventana.

Su visión se aclaró y vio a Bella que le sonreía.

—Todo pasó ya, Sue. Y te tengo muy buenas noticias: Edward me

enseñó el informe de la biopsia. El tumor era benigno, y pequeño. Pudieron localizarlo y operar en el lugar exacto. Así que puedes dormirte tranquila.

—Gracias, Bella —la voz de Sue era débil, pero logró preguntar

con claridad—: ¿ya almorzaste, querida?

—Con razón te quiero tanto —dijo Bella a Sue, dos semanas

después, mientras la instalaba en su cuarto de la clínica de Tenerife, a donde había sido conducida en avión—. Tu primer pensamiento al volver en sí después de la operación… fue si yo había almorzado o no…

En aquella habitación, Bella anhelaba tenerla de nuevo con ella. Emmy parecía también ansiosa de que volviera a la casa y le estaba mostrando en esos momentos una tarjeta que había recibido de Jasper, felicitándola porque había cumplido diez años.

—No creía que supiera siquiera cuándo era mi cumpleaños —dijo Emmy—. Nunca se lo dije.

—Fui yo quien se lo dijo, porque me preguntó —explicó Bella.

—Fue muy bondadoso de su parte —comentó Sue—. A pocos hombres

se les hubiera ocurrido una cosa así.

—A mi papá, sí —añadió Emmy.

La niña jugaba en ese momento con una muñeca. Bella se sentía

tranquila y descansada.

Sue se estaba recuperando en forma maravillosa y la niña iba bien en la escuela y parecía feliz. Había sólo una preocupación que continuaba palpitante en la mente de Bella: la revelación de Edward sobre la mujer que le interesaba ahora, Tanya Denaly. Como si le hubiera transmitido el nombre por telepatía a la niña ésta exclamó pronto:

—La señora Denaly me regaló esta muñeca.

—¿La señora Denaly? No creo conocerla, aunque me parece recordar

el nombre —Sue se mostró desconcertada.

Emmy iba a decir algo, pero Bella se apresuró a explicar:

—Llegó a la isla como visitante. Espero que la conozcas algún día.

Consultó su reloj en esos momentos y exclamó:

—¡Cielos! Entro en servicio dentro de quince minutos y debo

cambiarme —se volvió hacia la niña—. Vamos, Emmy, es casi hora de tu clase de equitación. Jacob te llevará a la escuela.

Bella se puso el uniforme y atravesó el patio hacia la sección de ginecología. En los siguientes minutos, toda su atención se concentró en el trabajo. Una vez que terminó de hacer todas las labores urgentes, permitió que sus pensamientos volvieran hacia los acontecimientos recientes.

Se sentía culpable por eso, pero en los últimos días había recordado más a Edward, que a Jasper. A veces despertaba, a la mitad de la noche, pensando si Edward había caído en manos de una aventurera y si habría alguna posibilidad de rescatarlo.

Por más de una semana no había hecho otra cosa que preocuparse.

Esperaba que se tratara de un episodio pasajero, aunque la señora Denaly había expresado su intención de quedarse en la isla.

Bella conoció a Tanya Denaly en la calle, cuando andaba haciendo

compras. Esta se le acercó y se presentó ella misma. La mujer tenía unos veintiocho años, vestía sobriamente. No llevaba joyas y había una ligera insinuación de maquillaje en su rostro, nada más. Tenía cabello color castaño, arreglado con sencillez.

—Yo la conozco —dijo la mujer—, aunque no había tenido el gusto de que me la presentaran. Edward y yo estábamos tomando un café cierta mañana, cuando pasó usted por la calle, frente a nosotros. Él la llamó, pero usted no pareció escucharle.

Bella parpadeó. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Esta mujer vestida con sencillez, de apariencia bastante común", no podía ser…

Entonces la mujer sonrió, extendió una mano amistosa y dijo:

—Soy Tanya Denaly.

Bella trató de recuperar la compostura. La amiga de Edward, en

apariencia al menos, no era como ella pensaba. Se había imaginado a una elegante y joven divorciada, muy atractiva y refinada. Pero, pensándolo bien, ése no era el tipo de mujer con la que Edward habría hecho amistad.

—Me mira como si hubiera visto a un fantasma —comentó de pronto la mujer, echándose a reír.

—Lo siento mucho —respondió Bella—. Perdóneme, soy una tonta.

—No se preocupe —protestó la mujer cortésmente—. Supongo que la

tomé por sorpresa —miró hacia la bolsa que Bella llevaba en las manos—. Veo que va de compras.

—Puedo hacer eso más tarde.

Entonces tomó una repentina decisión.

—Señora Denaly —dijo—, me gustaría hablar con usted, si tiene

tiempo.

—Por supuesto… Mi café favorito está aquí a la vuelta.

Posteriormente, Bella se preguntaría qué la había hecho formular

aquella pregunta, pero nunca lamentó haber seguido su impulso. En lugar de ser la aventura que se había imaginado, Tanya era una mujer respetable.

Habló con tranquilidad de cómo había sido su vida desde que llegara a Tenerife y no era el remolino de compromisos sociales que Bella se imaginara. El nombre de Edward, sin embargo, surgió varias veces en la conversación, así que por fin Bella preguntó:

—¿Está sinceramente enamorada de Edward?

—¿Enamorada? ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Es el hombre, físicamente, más atractivo que he conocido, pero aunque quisiera casarse conmigo, yo no lo haría. El matrimonio no entra en mis planes. Por eso es que fui a esa fiesta del consulado. Quería divertirme un poco y nada más. Cinco años de matrimonio con un alcohólico cruel, me dejaron desilusionada —miró con fijeza a Bella—. ¿Me pregunta esto porque Edward significa mucho para su madrastra y usted? —y como Bella asintiera con la cabeza, añadió—: ¿o porque usted está enamorada de Edward?

Bella sintió un dolor repentino. Ni siquiera ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta… al menos, no conscientemente.

—Mis sentimientos no importan —respondió—. Como Edward le ha

dicho, probablemente, estoy casi comprometida con un doctor que vive en Inglaterra. Pero me preocupa Edward… y usted, también, Tanya, ahora que la he conocido.

—¿Y qué, se ha dado cuenta de que no soy la aventurera de cabello oxigenado que se había imaginado? —preguntó Tanya, y rompió la tensión echándose a reír alegremente.

—Me alegra que tenga sentido del humor —dijo Bella, y se echó a reír también. La risa estableció un lazo de unión entre las dos mujeres.

—Pronto seré una mujer muy ocupada, sin un momento libre —explicó Tanya, por fin—. No soy el tipo de persona que pueda estar sin hacer nada. Estoy haciendo arreglos para comprar una casa. Pondré una boutique… Eso era lo que hacía antes de casarme.

Bella se sintió tranquila al escucharla. Consideró que convertirse en ama y señora de "Los Arcos" no entraba en los planes de Tanya. Pensó, también, que si Edward quería volver a casarse, había muchas mujeres más atractivas que Tanya. Y aun si Tanya y él se enamoraban… ¿no era posible que aquella mujer se convirtiera en una esposa leal y amorosa para él?

Los pensamientos de Bella se interrumpieron en ese punto. No quería admitir que estaba celosa, se negaba a enfrentarse a la realidad de que no deseaba que Edward se enamorara de nadie. Pero, ¿por qué iba a importarle que lo hiciera, si lo odiaba tanto?

—Fue muy bondadoso de su parte comprar a Emmy esa preciosa muñeca —dijo rápidamente, para suspender sus inquietantes pensamientos—. Le encantó.

—Sí. La escogió cuando la llevé a la tienda. —Tanya bebió el resto de su café—. Estoy ansiosa de conocer a Sue, en cuanto se sienta mejor. ¿Cree que le seré simpática?

—Estoy segura de que sí… al igual que me ha simpatizado.

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	13. Chapter 13

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 13

Hubo mucho trabajo en la clínica, durante la semana siguiente. Edward se mostraba feliz y parecía estar en su mejor momento, desde el punto de vista profesional.

En el quirófano, mientras trabajaba con gran eficiencia, Bella sentía una profunda admiración por él y se decía que debía alegrarse de que hubiera conocido a Tanya.

Esa mañana, bajo las grandes luces del quirófano, observaba los ojos de él, por encima de la tela verde.

Tenía que reconocerlo. Tanya podía ser buena esposa para Edward y madre excelente para Emmy. Se preocupaba por la niña, disponía de más tiempo para estar con ella, que Bella.

¿En dónde está Tanya? Era ahora la pregunta frecuente de Emmy, y Bella comprendía que tenía que contentarse con compartir la atención amorosa de la niña con otra mujer.

Cuando terminó la operación, almorzaron juntos en la clínica.

—Estás gozando de la vida, ¿eh? —le dijo él a la joven—. Me doy

cuenta de que disfrutas, como yo, del reto que plantea la cirugía…

—Usted es un cirujano maravilloso —le respondió Bella, con juvenil entusiasmo—. He conocido buenos cirujanos en Midthorpe, pero usted es el mejor.

Trató de pensar en Jasper, pero era inútil. Su imagen empezaba a

hacerse cada vez más difusa. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo.

—Jasper…—pronunció con voz suave— está tratando de decidir si debe hacerse médico general, o cirujano.

—Espero que se decida por la cirugía —añadió Edward—. Creo que

reúne las condiciones requeridas. Le mostraré las películas que he tomado, cuando vuelva otra vez, y espero que sea pronto.

—Está ansioso de hacerlo y le encantará verlas.

—Pero, Bella —Edward se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la mesa—, es posible que Jasper vuelva y te lleve de regreso a Inglaterra, para casarse contigo. No hay razón para que te quedes aquí. Sue está casi recuperada. En unas semanas más no necesitará cuidado alguno.

—Sí, lo sé. Voy a extrañar la isla y el trabajo que hago con usted.

—No necesitas irte, Bella. Podemos seguir trabajando en equipo.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —preguntó ella con voz débil—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—¡La solución perfecta! —exclamó él, jubiloso—. Te casarías con

Jasper. Él puede conseguir un puesto importante en la clínica y tú seguir siendo enfermera aquí. Tenerife es ahora un lugar cosmopolita.

Necesitamos doctores que hablen inglés. Aquí podría entrenarse como cirujano y formar parte de nuestro equipo. ¡Perfecto!

—Sí, es perfecto —murmuró Bella, pero el tono de su voz era frío y no hubiera podido explicar por qué no lograba compartir su entusiasmo—. Podría haber una boda doble y Emmy ser dama de honor de ambas parejas.

Edward pareció sorprendido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Casarme con Tanya, ¿eh? —dijo, como si la idea nunca se le hubiera ocurrido—. No sé. Es muy pronto todavía. Tal vez algún día, después de que haya sido padrino del primer bebé que tengan tú y Jasper, Bella. Nada de boda doble. Toda la atención debe concentrarse en ti… la novia más linda que haya visto nunca Tenerife.

Un médico de la clínica se acercó en ese momento, para preguntar

algo a Edward. Bella no le prestó atención. Estaba tratando de imaginarse en la Iglesia Anglicana, junto a Jasper, haciendo los votos matrimoniales que eliminaban a cualquier otro hombre de su vida. ¿Sucedería eso?

Sus sentimientos respecto al doctor Cullen seguían siendo confusos. Pero, al menos, había dejado de inquietarle el quedarse a solas con él. Ya no sucumbía al loco impulso de abrazarla. Otra mujer estaba satisfaciendo esas necesidades.

Era extraño cómo un símbolo podía evocar recuerdos que no podrían olvidarse nunca: el elevado pico del Teide, que destacaba contra el cielo azul de Tenerife, le recordaba a Bella los besos apasionados que el cirujano español le robara. Ahora, siempre que veía el volcán se despertaban en ella turbulentas emociones… que incluían sentimientos de posible entrega.

Bella trataba de ahogar tal pensamiento; pero en el fondo sentía que se sometería a él si volvía a intentarlo, aunque, como se decía con firmeza, lo odiaba porque tenía el poder de someterla.

Ese día, cuando terminaron su trabajo en el hospital, Edward se ofreció a llevarla en su coche a "Los Arcos". Cuando el vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa, Edward se inclinó para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

—Quiero hacer un pequeño experimento, enfermera —murmuró—,

para demostrarte que ya no soy el atrevido villano español que la molestaba en forma insistente —se inclinó y la besó ligeramente en los labios—. ¿Lo ves? ¿No te demuestra eso que puedo ser un hermano mayor para ti? ¿Qué no necesitas tenerme miedo?

Bella se volvió hacia otro lado para que Edward no pudiera ver las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Eso parecía demostrar que él ya no la deseaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba dedicando toda su pasión a Tanya?

De algún modo, Bella logró romper el silencio.

—Me… alegro… por usted… —mintió, tomó su capa y corrió hacia la

casita, tratando de pensar en Jasper, el otro hombre de su vida.

Tal vez habría una carta de él hoy. Le escribía en forma amena acerca de las actividades del hospital, noticias sobre amigos mutuos y cosas intrascendentes. Pero nunca en una de ellas le había dicho: "Te quiero", ni reflejaba en ellas la menor insinuación sobre un compromiso serio o un matrimonio en perspectiva.

Bella subía corriendo los escalones de la casita cuando oyó la voz de Emmy quien apareció montada en su poni.

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Te espera una sorpresa! —anunció la niña, con ojos

brillantes de alegría—. Te llegó un telegrama… y después alguien.

—Bella, ¿eres tú? —interrumpió Sue.

La joven vio a su madrastra sentada en un diván para tomar el sol.

—Llegó un telegrama para ti —añadió—, pero pensé que no te

importaría que yo lo abriera. Y me alegró mucho haberlo hecho. Apenas tuve tiempo para localizar a Jacob y enviarlo al aeropuerto, para que llegara casi en el momento mismo en que arribaba el avión.

Bella entró corriendo en la casita. Así que, en lugar de una carta, había llegado Jasper en persona. Pero, ¿en dónde estaba?

—¡Jasper! —exclamó—. ¿En dónde está?

Emmy empezó a tirar de ella en ésos momentos y tanto la niña como Sue hablaban al mismo tiempo.

—No Jasper, tonta —decía la niña—. Es otra persona.

—Sí —dijo Sue—, qué descuido de mi parte no decírtelo desde el primer momento, queridita. Tu visitante sorpresiva es una muchacha… una

enfermera del Hospital General de Midthorpe. Parece que fueron

compañeras de cuarto varios años.

—¡Alice Brandon! —exclamó Bella. Le desilusionaba un poco que no

hubiera sido Jasper, pero decidió no hacer caso de ello. Ya lo vería en algún momento, en los próximos meses. Mientras tanto, allí estaba Alice, la mejor amiga que había tenido en su vida. Sería maravilloso hablar de los viejos tiempos, mostrarle Tenerife—. ¡Oh, eso es fabuloso!

Casi tropezaron en el descanso de la escalera. Se arrojaron una en brazos de otra. Ya en la salita de la planta baja, las preguntas y respuestas fluyeron incontenibles.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?

—No me decidí hasta ayer —respondió Alice—. La directora me llamó a su oficina, para preguntarme si iba a renovar mi contrato con el hospital. Termina esta semana, por cierto. Estaba a punto de decir "sí" cuando sucedió una cosa extraña.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Un rayo de sol iluminó una tarjeta postal que había en el librero de la directora —explicó Alice—. Era tuya y mostraba un paisaje de Tenerife ¡absolutamente sensacional!

—Oh, sí, recuerdo habérsela enviado.

—Así que tomé la decisión de venir. Pensé, ¿por qué no ir por un poco de sol y otro de dolce vita, mientras estoy lo bastante joven para disfrutar de ambas cosas?

—Me alegra que hayas pensado así —Bella sonrió a su amiga.

—Nada hubiera podido detenerme —dijo Alice—. Y fíjate ¡cómo es la vida! Ayer, a esta hora, todavía no pensaba en venir a Tenerife.

—Te encantará la isla. ¿Qué planes tienes? —preguntó Bella.

—Nada definitivo. Tomaré una decisión de acuerdo con lo que vaya

sucediendo. Compré un paquete turístico de diez días, porque es la forma más barata de viajar. Pero no necesito usar el billete de regreso.

—En lugar de quedarte en el hotel al que te da derecho el paquete, puedes quedarte aquí —le sugirió Bella.

—Eso es lo que tu madrastra me estaba diciendo. Después, quizá,

obtendré un permiso para trabajar aquí y buscaré empleo como enfermera, tal vez con habitación incluida, porque no quiero incomodarlas a ustedes por demasiado tiempo.

—Entre más tiempo te quedes con nosotras, mejor. Puedes compartir mi cuarto. ¡Oh, Alice! Será como si estuviéramos de nuevo en la Casa de las Enfermeras… claro que sin vigilancia.

—Y nadar en el Lido, en lugar de los baños públicos de Midthorpe.

—¡Sol en cambio de smog! —añadió Bella.

—Sí —dijo Alice, y sus ojos dejaron ver una expresión traviesa—, y esos maravillosos españoles. Ya me impresionó uno de ellos, muy guapo… aunque un poco joven.

—Oh, hay muchos hombres aquí —comentó Bella con ligereza—, de

todas las nacionalidades.

—Este es especial. Debes conocerlo. Tu madrastra lo envió a

buscarme.

—¿Te refieres a Jacob? —la sonrisa de Bella se esfumó

repentinamente.

—Tú lo has dicho —Alice unió sus manos en un gesto fingido de

éxtasis—. ¡Qué tipo! ¡Volvería locas a todas las enfermeras del hospital! ¡Qué cumplidos me dijo! Pero eso no es todo.

Mientras Alice se detenía a recobrar el aliento, Bella preguntó llena de inquietud:

—¿Qué más?

—Desvió el coche del camino principal y se detuvo ante una casita. Me presentó a su madre. Ella me regaló un bordado típico de las Canarias. ¡Oh, todo fue tan espontáneo y encantador!

—Sí, debe haberlo sido, Alice —dijo Bella con voz muy tranquila—. Pero siento tener que empañar tus sueños con una advertencia. Jacob trata de conquistar a cuanta mujer se cruza por su camino; especialmente a las románticas y soñadoras que acaban de llegar a la isla, como tú, Alice.

—¿De veras? —el asombro hacía ver más grandes y redondos los ojos de Alice—. Debo confesar que me siento intrigada y desilusionada, también.

—Sigue mi consejo —añadió Bella—, aléjate de Jacob. Te haré una

reseña de él más tarde.

—Muy bien. Puedes hacerlo cuando estemos acostadas esta noche —

dijo Alice—. ¿Recuerdas que conversábamos diez minutos, después de que apagaban la luz? Hablábamos de todo, hasta de quién era el interno más apuesto… ¿recuerdas?

—Hablando de internos apuestos —intervino Bella—. ¿Cómo está

Jasper?

Vio que Alice se ponía repentinamente tensa. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante la simple mención de Jasper? Bella notó que su amiga se dedicaba a alisar el bordado que la madre de Jacob le había regalado. De pronto, Alice volvió a ser tan efervescente como de costumbre.

—Oh, Jasper está bien —dijo con ligereza—. Supongo que te habría

mandado muchos mensajes conmigo, pero no lo vi antes de venirme — Alice bajó los ojos y se ruborizó—. En realidad ya no lo veo mucho, porque estoy en el pabellón de los niños y él casi siempre en Emergencias o en el quirófano.

En ese momento Sue apareció, venía de la cocina de donde se

desprendían deliciosos olores.

—No almorzaste en el avión, Alice, así que te he preparado una

tortilla a la española. Después, Bella puede tomar mi auto y llevarte junto con Emmy al Lido. Pero, asoléate sólo diez minutos y procura cubrirte bien de aceite.

—La vida en Tenerife —dijo Alice, mientras devoraba la tortilla— va a ser fabulosa. Me alegra haber venido.

Cuando se dirigían, a través de la entrada de "Los Arcos", hacia el camino, un coche lujoso conducido por Jacob, apareció. El joven les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran y cuando estuvo a su lado, dirigió a las dos enfermeras su sonrisa de Donjuán. Bella observó que Alice estaba reaccionando como una chiquilla ante un cantante de moda.

—¿Qué sucede, Jacob? —Bella lo miró de frente.

—Nada, sólo quería conversar con ustedes, es todo.

—¿De veras? —Bella quitó el freno de mano y se dispuso a poner el auto en marcha—. Perdónenos, pero tenemos prisa.

—No mucha —añadió Alice con vocecita suave.

La respuesta de Bella fue encender de nuevo el motor. Entonces

Jacob, con una sonrisa todavía más amplia, dijo:

—Sólo era una broma. Sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar.

—Lo dudo mucho —replicó Bella con frialdad.

—En realidad, como siempre, mis intenciones eran buenas —Jacob

introdujo la mano en una bolsa que llevaba junto al asiento de conductor y extrajo un paquete de cartas—. Fui tarde al correo porque tuve que ir a recoger a la señorita Brandon al aeropuerto.

Sus ojos luminosos se detuvieron en Alice, como si en ella viera a todas las mujeres deseables del mundo reunidas.

En seguida, se volvió hacia Bella y murmuró:

—Hay una carta para usted, señorita Swan.

La separó de las demás y se la entregó. En cuanto la joven la tuvo en su mano, puso en movimiento el coche y se alejó.

—¿Es realmente necesario que seamos tan bruscas con Jacob? —

preguntó Alice.

—Se le debe mantener a distancia.

Bella tomó el camino que descendía por la colina, hacia la alegre población turística que había en el puerto.

—No quiero parecer aguafiestas, Alice —dijo Bella por fin—. En

verdad, quiero que disfrutes de tu estancia aquí. Pero, créeme, Jacob es de los que si les das la mano, se toman el pie…

Alice asintió, aunque no quedó del todo convencida.

Casi siempre ella tiene razón, pensó Alice. Pero me parece que

exagera algunas veces. De cualquier modo, no voy a ser grosera con Jacob.

¿Cómo podría serlo, después de haber conocido a su gentil madre? No me voy a someter a la vigilancia constante de Bella. Quiero divertirme. ¿Acaso no vine aquí a eso… a olvidarme de lo que sucedió en el hospital de Midthorpe? No cederé a la tentación de volver allí en mucho… tiempo ¡y lo hago por ella!

Estuvo silenciosa y pensativa en el recorrido hacia la costa. Entonces, cuando llegaron al Lido y se asolearon junto a las piscinas, Alice se tranquilizó. A los pocos minutos de estar ahí, se les unió Tanya Denaly.

—¡Vaya, éste es un golpe de suerte! —exclamó Tanya, cuando Alice le explicó sus planes—. Apenas ayer estaba hablando con una guía. Dijo que en una cadena hotelera necesitan una enfermera para los niños, porque la que tenían se va mañana a Acapulco a casarse. Tendrías tu propia habitación en el hotel.

—Me parece perfecto —contestó Alice.

Tanya consultó su reloj.

—La guía debe estar organizando las excursiones de mañana.

Podríamos ir en este mismo momento. Dame diez minutos para vestirme y nos vemos en la entrada, Alice.

—Parece que has tenido suerte —dijo Bella a su amiga, que se dirigió también hacia los vestidores.

Bella metió la mano en la bolsa de playa para sacar su gorra de baño.

Nadaría un poco, antes que llegara más gente. Entonces tocó la carta que Jacob le había dado. En su exasperación con él, la metió allí y se había olvidado de ella.

Emmy, mientras tanto, jugaba con un grupo de niñas junto a la piscina infantil, así que aquélla era una buena oportunidad de leer la carta de Jasper.

Querida Bella:

Hubo una carambola de automóviles en la carretera, a causa de la

neblina y tuvimos los tres quirófanos continuamente ocupados durante seis horas, el pasado lunes. Así que mejor te voy a escribir sobre las trivialidades que tanto te gusta que te cuente, mi reina.

¡Ah, sí! Los administradores parecen decididos a hacernos la vida divertida. Además del baile del hospital, de las fiestas de Navidad y de Año Nuevo, están organizando un baile de disfraces y el destino de tu seguro servidor ya ha sido decidido. Votaron porque fuera vestido de Tarzán.

Supongo que deben ser mis bellas piernas las que los motivaron. La verdad, nuestro amigo Jacob habría servido para el papel mucho mejor qué yo.

Por cierto, tu amiguita Alice formó parte del jurado y fue de las que insistió en la idea de que yo fuera Tarzán. ¡Ningún otro hombre podía hacer el papel mejor que yo! Bueno, eso fue lo que ella dijo; pero creo que lo único que quería era tener oportunidad de utilizar un viejo abrigo imitación piel de leopardo, que compró en unas rebajas.

Bella suspendió la lectura de la carta un momento y se quedó

pensativa.

Recuerdo cuando iba a comprar ese famoso abrigo. Le hice notar que las polillas ya habían empezado a arruinarlo en la tienda, antes que ella lo comprara, pero no me hizo caso. Continuó leyendo su carta.

Bueno, de cualquier manera, lo va a convertir en un traje de Tarzán para mí. ¡Lo que tenemos que hacer los pobres médicos para mantener en alto la moral del hospital!

Bella se echó a reír, pero después se quedó pensativa. Era extraño que Alice no hubiera mencionado un incidente tan gracioso como ése. Le había dado la impresión de que casi no veía a Jasper, por estar ella en el pabellón de los niños. Tal vez pensaba contárselo más tarde, eso podía ser.

—¡Vamos, Bella, ven! —Emmy le estaba gritando desde la piscina de los adultos—. Hace calor y el agua está rica.

Para cuando Bella y Emmy salieron de la piscina, después de juguetear por un buen rato, Tanya y Alice habían vuelto.

—¡Buenas noticias! —anunció Alice—. Me dieron el trabajo. Quieren que empiece inmediatamente. Así que no estaré bajo tu techo ni siquiera por una noche, Bella. ¿Podrías llevarme para ir a buscar mi equipaje?

Entonces Jacob podría traerme de regreso al hotel.

—Yo misma te traeré —dijo Bella con firmeza—. Entre más lejos te

tengamos de Jacob, mejor.

Bella se sintió triste de no disponer de la alegre compañía de Alice; lamentó, también, que ésta no fuera a trabajar con ella en la clínica. Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba un poco preocupada. Su amiga parecía decidida a seguirle el juego a Jacob. De seguro, se consideraba una mujer liberada.

Bella miró detenidamente a su amiga. Había una nueva tensión en

ella. Sus ojos parecían exageradamente brillantes y su actitud, nerviosa y un poco brusca. ¿Venía decidida á olvidar el pasado?

—¡Vaya, vaya! —la voz de Alice interrumpió de pronto sus

pensamientos—. ¡Qué pensativa estás! ¡Cien pesetas por saber qué estás pensando!

Bella sonrió. Una ola de ternura hacia Alice la invadió. Sintió como si ésta fuera su hermana menor, un poco testaruda, que necesitaba orientación y cariño, a pesar de que Alice era cinco meses mayor que ella.

—¡Vámonos! —ordenó Bella, tomando la toalla del respaldo de su silla —. El deber nos llama. Te instalaré en el hotel y después iré a hacer mi turno de la noche en la clínica —gritó a través de la piscina—: ¡Emmy, es hora de irnos a casa!

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	14. Chapter 14

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 14

Era la última de las operaciones de esa mañana. Bella terminaría su turno en diez minutos, lo mismo Edward y era posible que pudiera irse con él a "Los Arcos".

Así que, un poco más tarde, se encontraba junto a él en su coche lujoso y la sorprendió que en lugar de tomar el camino hacia "Los Arcos", dio vuelta hacia un puente que cruzaba un barranco y se detuvo en el Jardín Botánico.

—Siempre vengo aquí y me siento bajo las Jacarandas, cuando creo

estar desconcertado. Así que tenme paciencia unos minutos, Bella.

—Le esperaré todo lo que sea necesario —dijo ella, sorprendida.

Se quedó sentada en el auto; pero él abrió la portezuela y le indicó que quería que lo siguiera.

Caminaron en silencio por los senderos olorosos a resina, más allá de los eucaliptos, de los laureles y los pinos. El jardín estaba lleno de pájaros.

—¡Crecen tan grandes como árboles! —exclamó, señalando arbustos

como los laureles, hibiscos y adelfas; y posteriormente, le mostró los enormes y variados frutos del lugar, que colgaban en medio del verdor del follaje.

—Ahora sabes por qué llamamos a éstas las "Islas Afortunadas" —le dijo Edward—, y por qué vengo aquí cuando me siento confundido —hizo una pausa—. Tú no podrás aconsejarme, querida —dijo él—, pero no sé realmente qué hacer. Quizás si me dejas hablar sobre mis problemas, mi cerebro se aclarará y sabré qué decidir —la condujo hacia una banca.

Bella se puso en tensión. El peligro emocional parecía flotar en el aire fresco. El Teide se elevaba desnudo contra el cielo color azul dominando la isla y los pensamientos de la joven.

—Creo que tal vez —logró decir por fin—, debía usted discutir sus problemas con, Tanya, no conmigo.

—Quizá lo haría, si ella hubiera sido enfermera y estuviera entrenada para comprender lo complejo de la conducta humana —Edward suspiró—. De cualquier modo, esto te afecta —se acercó un poco más a ella y le tomó la mano entre las suyas—. Tanto tú como yo en nuestro trabajo, tenemos que ver siempre más allá.

Se detuvo y, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, levantó la mano de ella, con la palma hacia arriba y la besó ligeramente, cerrándole después los dedos, como si quisiera aprisionar aquel beso gentil. ¡Ahora, la tierna trampa! pensó ella, poniéndose repentinamente en guardia. ¿Este era el nuevo Edward? ¿O simplemente estaba jugando con ella? Podía odiarlo de nuevo por eso. ¿O era "odiar" una palabra demasiado fuerte"?

Sin embargo, de una cosa estaba segura: podía despreciarlo con

perfecta justificación, por haberle tomado en secreto esas fotografías.

Bella se alejó un poco de él y, para su desilusión, él no hizo intento alguno de acercarse de nuevo.

—Alice me abrió los ojos —dijo él de pronto, con voz aguda.

—¡Alice! —repitió ella, volviéndose hacia él con sorpresa.

—Sí, ayer la llevé en mi auto hasta el hotel donde trabaja.

—No me dijo nada —murmuró Bella, desconcertada.

—No, porque le dije que iba a hablar contigo, querida.

—¿De qué?

—De Jacob, principalmente —Edward suspiró.

—¡Oh, él!

—Sí. Es satisfactorio el hecho de que no hayas caído bajo su hechizo.

—Nunca podría interesarme un tipo como él. Es tan inmaduro como

grande.

—Otras mujeres no piensan así. Y entre más buena es una mujer, más probable resulta que él la fascine. Yo sabía que iba a tratar de conquistar a Alice, como trató de hacerlo contigo. Así que yo, también, le advertí a ella del peligro y sólo espero que me haya tomado en serio.

—¡Así que lo sabe usted! —exclamó Bella y lo miró de frente—.

Entonces, por Dios Santo, ¿por qué no hace algo con él? Es su empleado. Seguramente tiene algún tipo de control sobre él.

—Pensé que lo tenía, pero no lo puedo vigilar veinticuatro horas al día.

—Puede despedirlo e inclusive hacer que se vaya de la isla. ¿O no?

—Eso es, precisamente, lo que hice hace un año.

—¿De veras? —exclamó Bella, complacida de que Edward hubiera dado un paso positivo—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Una turista inglesa muy joven… trató de suicidarse cuando él no se presentó a una cita, en el último día de su estancia aquí.

—No sabía eso.

—No, Sue no te lo dijo. Queríamos darle otra oportunidad a Jacob. Pensamos, en verdad, que habría aprendido la lección. Fui bastante drástico con él. Lo mandé a un viñedo que tengo en el continente y el capataz de allí es un hombre estricto. Le di instrucciones de que debía hacer trabajar a Jacob del amanecer al anochecer.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

—La madre de Jacob enfermó de depresión. Siempre ha pensado que

es maravilloso, en todo sentido. Eso no sería problema, si las mujeres lo dejaran en paz y él a ellas. Pero sucumben irremediablemente ante sus encantos. Te juro que no hay una sola inmune a él.

—¡Yo lo soy! —exclamó Bella con pasión—. Si él y yo fuéramos la

última pareja que quedara en la tierra, me subiría a un cocotero, para tirarle cocos a la cabeza.

—¡Bien por ti!

La tensión se rompió, porque ambos se echaron a reír y, en un gesto impulsivo, Edward puso su mano sobre la de ella. Nuevamente fue el más ligero de los contactos, pero Bella sintió cierta emoción. Asustada de sus propios sentimientos, de nuevo trató de retirar la mano. ¿Había notado él el efecto que estaba provocando en ella? Entonces, decidió relajarse y sonreír.

Él dio algunas palmaditas en la mano de Bella.

—Eso era lo que yo esperaba, que despreciaras a un nombre como

Jacob. Bien ése es el problema. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Enviarlo de nuevo al viñedo?

—Definitivamente —el tono de Bella era firme—. Es la única forma, aunque eso no lo curará. Es el tipo de hombre que tratará de ser el Donjuán de la isla sin importar la edad que llegue a tener.

—Me temo que tienes razón.

—Así —añadió Bella—, dará a varias personas la oportunidad de

resolver su propio destino, sin ser abrumadas por este moderno

"Superhombre".

—Sí, y si su madre se vuelve a deprimir, la enviaremos a vivir con él al viñedo —Edward se puso de pie y extendió sus manos en un gesto gentil, para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Ya ves, Bella? Mi problema está resuelto. Tú y las Jacarandas han roto el hechizo. Esta noche vamos a hacer una fiesta en "Los Arcos", asistirán los correos, tu amiga Alice, algunos huéspedes de los hoteles, particularmente enfermeras de vacaciones, tú y tu madrastra.

—Muy buena idea… pero espere un momento —dijo Bella—. Todavía

estoy un poco desconcertada. Con frecuencia me he preguntado por qué se preocupa tanto por Jacob. Podía haberlo despedido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Edward la miró sin decir nada, como si estuviera tratando de decidirse sobre algo.

—Te voy a confiar un secreto —habló por fin—. Jacob es familiar mío.

—¿Son parientes? —los ojos de Bella se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

—Sí, él es hijo ilegítimo de mi hermano, que murió hace cuatro años, por eso me hice responsable de Jacob. Una tarea difícil. ¿Sabes? Ha estado presentando el síndrome de vida y amor de los Cullen, que heredó genéticamente.

—¿Qué es?

—¡No te lo puedo explicar! Tal vez he dicho demasiado.

—Puedo adivinar la mayor parte de él —murmuró Bella—. El síndrome de los Cullen. Nunca aceptar un "no" de una mujer… hay que perseguir, capturar y vencer.

Él se echó a reír con visible deleite.

—Podrías decir que ése es el modo español, supongo. Oh, no, mi

querida enfermera, no debes pensar que los Cullen somos únicos en ese sentido.

—Apenas hace unas semanas —le dijo ella con franqueza—, usted me

perseguía. Ahora, su conducta es perfecta. ¿Por qué el cambio?

—Dijiste una vez algo sobre las dos caras del amor, Bella. Y así es. Te desconcerté, cuando fui tan egoísta en el Teide aquella noche quería "tomar". Después me pareció que era ya mi turno de dar.

—¿Y Kismet? —preguntó ella—. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión al respecto, también?

—No del todo… —iba a decir algo más, pero el reloj de una torre

cercana empezó a marcar la hora con las campanadas, y él empezó a caminar—. Pregúntamelo otra vez, dentro de algunas semanas.

—Sí, doctor Cullen —dijo Bella, caminando a su lado—, y hay algo

más que quisiera preguntarle. ¿Usted me tomó unas fotografías en bikini, con teleobjetivo, o fue Jacob?

—Así que Jacob volvió a tomar prestado mi equipo fotográfico, ¿eh? — Edward pareció enfadado—. No es la primera vez que lo hace —se detuvo un momento y la miró con fijeza—. Pero pensaste que había sido yo… ¡cuánto debes haberme despreciado!

Ella también se había detenido. Tiró levemente de la manga de él.

Cuando Edward se volvió hacia ella, Bella arrojó los brazos en torno a él en un gesto impulsivo, y tocó sus labios con los de ella.

—¡Así! —exclamó Bella—. Eso debe demostrarle que confío otra vez

en usted.

—¡Los riesgos que corres! —exclamó Edward con los ojos radiantes.

Él hizo un movimiento para detenerla, pero Bella lo eludió, corriendo hacia un arbusto, y de allí se lanzó a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento de los coches.

Cuando él llegó, con una expresión burlona en los ojos, Bella estaba ya sentada y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado. Edward se sentó ante el volante, y puso en marcha el auto.

—Dígame, doctor —Bella usó una voz casual—, ¿no consideró la

posibilidad de que Tanya lo aconsejara, respecto a Jacob?

—No habría sido justo —dijo y añadió—: ella ya ha tenido suficientes problemas propios.

Él no comentó más, pero Bella comprendió que había dicho suficiente.

¿Sabía, entonces, de lo desventurado que había sido el matrimonio de Tanya?

—Necesito la ayuda de todos —dijo Edward, cuando la dejó frente a la casita—. Hay que preparar todo para la fiesta. Desde luego, contaremos con la servidumbre. De pronto, me siento en la cumbre del mundo. Vamos a divertirnos muchísimo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Su paso era ligero y había una canción en sus labios, que reflejaba la que había también en su corazón, cuando subió corriendo la escalera de la casita. Encontró a Sue en la cocina.

—Te ves muy feliz —dijo Sue, con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Tenerife te sienta muy bien, me parece.

—Y la gente que vive aquí —añadió Bella, abrazando a su madrastra —. ¡Oh, Sue querida, es maravilloso tenerte otra vez sana! ¿No es todo perfecto?

—¿Qué? ¿Con tu chico tan distante? —bromeó Sue—. Y hoy no

hubo carta de él.

—Oh, espero que recibiré una mañana.

El entusiasmo de Bella pareció disminuir. Empezó el golpeteo de la lluvia y el ruido de los rayos.

Espero que el tiempo no arruine la fiesta que Edward ha preparado para esta noche. Inexplicablemente, la joven se estremeció.

Una suave brisa había llegado con el cambio de la marea y al atardecer la luna se hizo visible y pareció alejar la neblina. Dejó de llover, pero la lluvia había dado un nuevo verdor al follaje.

Los coches y minibuses llenaron el patio del frente y los invitados subieron encantados por las amplias escalinatas de la casa. Bella, Sue, Tanya y Emmy actuaban como anfitrionas para dar la bienvenida a los invitados. En el interior, los sirvientes ayudaban a atender a la gente. Más tarde un grupo de bailarines de flamenco que estaba actuando en un hotel del puerto llenaría el aire con el sonido de las castañuelas y el taconeo.

Cuando la fiesta estaba más animada, Carmen, la doncella que se

había quedado en la casita de Sue, llegó corriendo al salón de baile y tocó el hombro de Bella, que bailaba en ese momento con un joven arquitecto de York.

—Venga pronto, señorita —le dijo la doncella en español, con voz

urgente. Bella la siguió hasta una oficina situada al final de un corredor, señaló hacia el teléfono. Bella levantó el auricular y dijo:

—¡Hola! Diga…

—¡Hola, Bella! Soy yo, Jasper.

—¡Vaya, las sorpresas no se acaban nunca! —exclamó ella—. ¿En

dónde estás? ¿En el aeropuerto?

—Todavía no. Te hablo desde Midthorpe. Tengo la oportunidad de

tomar otras dos semanas de descanso. Mañana en la noche volaré hacia Tenerife. No se molesten en recogerme, tomaré un taxi. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, Jasper. Encantada de verte otra vez.

—Y escúchame, Bella. Necesito explicarte muchas cosas…

—¡No me digas que has recobrado la memoria! —exclamó ella.

—No, no hay posibilidad. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que sería mejor si no le dijeras a…

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en el aparato y se cortó la

comunicación.

Tal vez, lo que Jasper quería agregar no tenía importancia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, decidió Bella, él parecía un poco tenso. Quizá se debiera a la emoción de volver a Tenerife.

Trató de dominar una sensación de angustia que había empezado a

surgir en ella. ¿Eran sus sentimientos hacia Jasper tan profundos como había imaginado alguna vez? ¿Deseaba que se repitieran todas sus escenas románticas! con él? Ella pensó que no; algo más había sucedido desde que él regresó al Midthorpe: la sensación de confianza que le inspiraba Edward aumentó en forma considerable.

Se preguntó si los sentimientos de Jasper no habrían cambiado

también.; ¿Era eso lo que quería decirle? ¿Prefería explicárselo en persona, que decírselo en una carta?

No sé la verdad… ni acerca de mí misma, ni de él… hasta que Jasper llegue, decidió, así que debo tratar de tranquilizarme y no pensar más en esto. ¡Tratar…! Es más fácil hacerlo que decirlo. Mejor voy a mantenerme ocupada. Ahora bien, tendré que preparar una cama en el dormitorio extra que tenemos, debo prepararle el desayuno la primera mañana que pasará aquí. Entonces podrá darme sus noticias, cara a cara. A menos, desde luego, que trate de hablarme otra vez por teléfono.

Esperó junto al teléfono, en caso de que volviera a tratar de ponerse en contacto con ella. Probablemente, después de todo, no lo intentaría ya. Le había dado la parte esencial del mensaje: iba a llegar a Tenerife.

La alegre música que llegaba desde el salón la atrajo de nuevo hacia la fiesta. Edward estaba bailando con Sue, así que se acercó a ellos y les dio la noticia de que Jasper llegaría la noche siguiente. Después fue a decírselo a Emmy. La niña se mostró feliz ante la perspectiva de volver a ver al tío Jasper.

—Parece que hubieras tenido noticias interesantes, querida —le dijo Tanya, cuando se encontró con ella.

—Sí, acabo de enterarme que Jasper llegará mañana en avión. ¿En

dónde está Alice? Debo decírselo.

—Se le rompió la tira de uno de sus zapatos —explicó Tanya—, así que fue al guardarropa, a tratar de arreglarlo.

Bella se dispuso a buscar a su vieja, amiga. Estaba ansiosa de contarle lo que había sucedido.

De pronto, disminuyó la música del salón de baile, hasta que calló totalmente. Era probable que fueran a anunciar algún número especial.

Con claridad oyó que Alice decía desde una habitación que tenía la puerta entreabierta:

—¡Otra vez!

Bella llamó a la joven, pero su voz fue ahogada por el sonido de las guitarras flamencas y las castañuelas. No se detuvo, sino que abrió la puerta. Era la habitación donde se guardaban las sillas de montar. En el fondo de ella, Alice se encontraba en los brazos de un hombre, que la estaba besando y, en una voz ronca y extraña le suplicaba:

—Otra vez, por favor. ¡Otra vez, Jacob!

Bella retrocedió, pero no pudo evitar que Alice la viera. Esta lanzó un grito ahogado y sus ojos se agrandaron, en una expresión que era mezcla de sorpresa y de vergüenza. Para entonces, Bella confundida, había vuelto a toda prisa al salón de baile.

Así que Alice no hizo caso a sus advertencias. ¿No se daba cuenta del juego absurdo, y tal vez peligroso, que estaba siguiendo al alentar a Jacob?

¿Qué había sucedido? Bella se sentó en un pequeño balcón, mientras trataba, de ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Otra vez, Jacob… otra vez!" Las palabras de Alice se repetían como un eco en su cerebro. Oh, Jacob era un demonio, muy hábil para jugar con las emociones femeninas. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo Alice en esos momentos?

Si esperaba ahí, tal vez Alice la buscaría. Debía sentirse llena de culpa, deseosa de dar explicaciones.

Mientras tanto, las bailarinas de flamenco, habían hecho su

interpretación. El público les hizo repetir un número dos veces, pero ahora, su actuación había terminado. Y aún no había señales de Alice.

Entonces escuchó la voz de un hombre cerca de ella.

—¡Así que aquí es donde estás! Te andaba buscando.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Edward y se dejó conducir por él hacia el bar, donde tomaron una bebida refrescante. La orquesta volvió a tocar música para bailar. Un foxtrot, después un vals y más tarde un tango. Edward bailó las tres piezas con ella.

—Tus ojos miran a un lado y otro, querida mía —dijo él de pronto—. ¿A quién buscas?

—A Alice. Hace más de una hora que no la veo.

—No te preocupes. Una enfermera sabe cuidarse sola, si encuentra

algún admirador problemático. Debe estar mostrando a algunos de los turistas los jardines. Tranquilízate, queridita. Mis manos han sentido lo tensa que estás, ¿por qué?

—Quería dar a Alice la noticia de que Jasper llega mañana en la

noche.

—Por cierto, es una pena que se haya perdido esta fiesta —Edward la condujo a un sofá, porque la música había terminado—. Tendré que organizar otra. Entonces, Jasper y tú podrían pedir sus piezas favoritas, bailar al compás de ellas y revivir su amor. Yo me concretaré a envidiar su juventud y felicidad.

Bella lo miró con ojos interrogadores. Había algo más que una

insinuación de tristeza en su voz. Entonces cristalizó un pensamiento que había estado en el fondo de su mente: si no hubiera sido por Jasper, ¿se habría enamorado de Edward? De pronto sintió que el corazón le latía apresuradamente. ¿Y cuál habría sido la reacción de ella? Sabía que esa misma noche, Edward podía pedirle que bailara más piezas con él, tal vez sugeriría que pasearan por los jardines bañados por la luna. Ella presentía que, de encontrarse a solas con él, tal vez no podría controlar el torbellino de sus emociones. No más, de lo que Alice había podido hacerlo cuando Jacob la acarició. ¿Era esto lo que Tenerife y el encanto de los españoles hacia a las mujeres?

Como si quisiera hacer un último esfuerzo para aferrarse a una ilusión de amor que había pasado ya, trató de convencerse de que era a Jasper a quien amaba y que todavía odiaba a Edward. Si podía evitar la peligrosa luz de la luna y la música que removía sus emociones, entonces, tal vez, lograría sobrevivir esa noche sin sucumbir ante Edward. Debía huir de la tentación.

—Voy a buscar a Alice —le dijo a Edward, apresuradamente—, y

después me iré a acostar a la casa. Tengo un día muy pesado mañana, con la llegada de Jasper y el trabajo en la clínica. Sue se ha marchado ya, creo que me reuniré con ella.

—Quédate un poco más conmigo —el tono de Edward era suplicante—.

Bailemos otra vez, o caminemos por el jardín…

—Buenas noches, Edward —su voz era decidida, pero estaba llena de tensión—. Gracias por una fiesta encantadora.

Para no poder escucharlo si la llamaba, corrió hacia una puerta lateral, cruzó un patio y después un huerto de naranjas y limones. Por último caminó por un prado bordeado de cipreses bañados por la luz de la luna.

Había decidido que Alice, con seguridad, debía haberse ido ya. Si Sue no se había dormido, llamaría al hotel para verificar que había llegado bien.

Alice podría dormir mejor si Bella la tranquilizaba asegurándole que no se le iba a hacer a un lado a causa de lo sucedido.

Había una luz encendida sobre la puerta del frente de la casita. Bella entró calladamente. Se detuvo junto a la puerta de Sue, que estaba entreabierta. Podía oír la respiración regular de su madrastra. Cruzó el vestíbulo y subió a su propia habitación. Tenía todavía puesta la mano en el picaporte de la puerta, cuando iba a cerrarla después de haber entrado, en el momento en que escuchó un sollozo femenino. Su mano temblaba al deslizarse por la pared, para encender la luz.

Al hacerlo, Bella vio a Alice en el sofá-cama, con las sábanas hasta la barbilla, su ropa sobre una silla, junto a la cama, y la sandalia con la tira rota, en el suelo.

—Jacob no me arregló el zapato, a final de cuentas —dijo a modo de explicación. Entonces empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

—No llores, Alice —Bella se sentó a su lado y rodeó con los brazos a su amiga, para consolarla—. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido aquí.

Alice se sentó, con las lágrimas corriendo todavía por sus mejillas.

—No quise volver al hotel. Jacob podía aparecerse ahí… Es

incorregible.

—Me imagino —Bella acarició el cabello de Alice—. Debían

encerrarlo.

—Sí —Alice levantó los ojos hacia ella—. Debo haberle parecido tan fácil de conquistar. Traté de olvidar tu advertencia. Pensé que podía cuidarme sola. Supongo que en realidad quería coquetear, que Jacob me diera un par de besos… todo era parte de la diversión de vacaciones. Además, me sentía tan desventurada, que quería lanzarme a un nuevo romance, para poder olvidar…

—¿Olvidar qué? —preguntó Bella gentilmente.

—Olvidar lo sucedido en Midthorpe…

—Así que eso es… —Bella asintió con la cabeza. Las cosas empezaban a aclararse—. Tuviste un romance desdichado y huiste hacia acá, tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. ¿Alguien a quien conozco? Con razón estabas tan tensa y nerviosa cuando llegaste.

Alice asintió varias veces. Sus ojos habían perdido esa expresión enigmática al decir:

—Lo hice por ti… el huir de Midthorpe, quiero decir. También fue por ti que traté de iniciar un romance casual con Jacob, para no ceder a la tentación de volver a Midthorpe y reanudar todo eso otra vez. Escúchame, Bella, tengo que contártelo todo ahora.

—Creo que lo he adivinado —dijo Bella con suavidad—. El hombre de quién estás enamorada es Jasper.

—¡Sí, sí! Siento un gran alivio ahora que lo sabes. Oh, Bella, me odio por esto. Traté de no amarlo. Y él de no enamorarse de mí. No hubiera sucedido si tú no te hubieras venido… si hubieran estado juntos, viéndose todos los días. ¡Lo siento tanto! No quería robártelo. Y no voy a hacerlo. Por eso me vine aquí, a Tenerife, para huir de él. Oh, no lo culpes, Bella. Él se odia, también. Y… y nada malo ha pasado entre nosotros… sólo nos hemos besado.

Bella hubiera querido alejarse de Alice, o mejor, sacudirla. Pero se sintió atontada por la impresión y a ésta siguió una extraña sensación de alivio. ¿No era todo aquello lógico e inevitable? Un día lluvioso, Jasper se había enamorado de ella en forma repentina, cuando se dirigían al aeropuerto. De la misma manera, un hombre voluble como lo era Jasper tenía que olvidarse de ella, que estaba distante, para enamorarse de su mejor amiga, atractiva, y que se hallaba a su alcance.

De pronto, una gran calma se apoderó de ella. Tomó en sus brazos a Alice, para consolarla.

—No debes culparte de lo sucedido —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Todo va a aclararse, ya verás. Ha sido un ligero golpe para mí, pero creo que lo estaba esperando.

—¡Pero amas todavía a Jasper! —insistió Alice—. Tiene que ser. No pretendas que no es así. Vaya… ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro.

—¿Lo estamos? —preguntó Bella.

—Oh, sí, deben estarlo. Si no hubiera sido por mí, él te habría enviado un anillo de compromiso hace tiempo. Te hubieras casado aquí en la isla, con la pequeña Emmy como damita de honor… y yo te lo he arruinado todo.

—Tal vez me hiciste un favor.

—Oh, no trates de disculparme —Alice levantó sus ojos llorosos—.

¿Cómo podrás perdonarme? Yo no podré hacerlo nunca.

—Pero, nena, seguramente la pregunta crucial es: ¿qué piensa Jasper de todo esto? —a Bella la asombraba lo tranquila y racional que se sentía

—. ¿Está enamorado de ti, o de mí? ¿O de ambas? ¿O no puede decidirse?

—Te ama, Bella. Definitivamente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Oh, sí. Decidí que, a final de cuentas, tenía que estarlo. Le hice notar todas tus virtudes y encantos. Quería arreglar bien las cosas. Le dejé una nota, diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo.

—¿Y entonces huiste hacia acá?

—Sí, no tenía otro lugar adonde ir. Supongo que quería disculparme contigo, hacer algo por reparar el daño. No quiero perder tu cariño ni tu respeto. Y quería que me perdonaras. Pensé que había logrado olvidar a Jasper.

—¿Y Jacob?

—Es gracioso. Cedí a los requiebros de Jacob, en parte, por ti. Pensé que otro hombre podría hacerme olvidar a Jasper. Pero no fue así, por supuesto.

—Ya veo.

Bella se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana.

La vida de la isla seguía adelante. Pero Bella pensó que la suya, como ella la había planeado, había llegado definitivamente a su fin.

Se volvió con lentitud, para mirar llena de compasión a la desventurada muchacha que se encontraba en el sofá.

—Estás enamorada de Jasper, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

—Siempre lo estarás —Bella puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga

—. Ahora supongo que todo queda en manos de Jasper. No he tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo, pero llegará mañana, en la tarde o en la noche.

Me llamó por teléfono cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo —entonces recordó—. Me dijo que tenía algo que decirme, pero se cortó la comunicación.

Alice se estremeció de visible temor, ante la noticia. Entonces dijo, en un tono que no podía disimular el estado de terrible tensión en que se encontraba:

—Seguramente viene con un anillo de compromiso para ti, Bella.

Bajó a toda prisa del sofá-cama y empezó a vestirse.

—O tal vez venga a llevarte de regreso a Inglaterra con él, Alice — dijo Bella con suavidad.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero no se lo voy a permitir —Alice empezó a ponerse las medias—. No voy a volver a sucumbir de nuevo ante él y encontrar con que te lo estoy robando en tus propios ojos, por decirlo así. Y me odiaré yo misma, mientras viva, por hacer esto… que tal vez no sea capaz de evitar, si me encuentro con él.

—¿Me quieres decir adonde se supone que vas? —preguntó Bella,

poniéndose de pie frente a su amiga, con las manos en las caderas.

—Voy a regresar a mi hotel y antes que Jasper llegue, me iré a otra parte, conseguiré otro empleo.

—Jasper te seguiría…

—No sabrá mi dirección —Alice se estaba colocando el vestido—. No me acercaré a Midthorpe, hasta que tú y Jasper estén bien casados.

—Ya veo.

Bella se propuso pensar con claridad. Tenía que encontrar el modo de convencer a Alice de que no actuara en esa forma impulsiva. Por fin murmuró con suavidad:

—Nunca te perdonaría, si trataras de huir nuevamente. Si Jasper puede enfrentarse a nosotras dos, tú también y debes hacerlo. Esto tiene que ser resuelto por nosotros tres juntos… en una forma tranquila y civilizada. No lo vamos a llevar a cabo si te dejas arrastrar por tus emociones.

Alice dejó de abotonarse el vestido.

Bella abrió un cajón de su tocador y le pasó un camisón de nylon.

—Ponte esto y vuelve a la cama. No te vas a ninguna parte. Vamos, date prisa —hizo que su voz sonara enérgica, casi aguda. Alice empezó a desvestirse otra vez—. Las luces se apagan en diez minutos.

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


	15. Chapter 15

Pippa Lane

Enfermera en Tenerife (1981)

Título Original: Nurse in Tenerife (1978)

Editorial: Harmex S.A.

Sello / Colección: Julia 7

Género: Contemporáneo

hola chicas aclaro esta historia pertenece a pippa lane yo solo la adapte a los personajes de stephanie meyer (twilight)

Capítulo 15

—¿Por qué estás triste, querida? —preguntó Edward a Bella, en el

coche, cuando se dirigían a la clínica.

—Oh, no sé… supongo que es uno de esos días en que se siente uno

deprimido, sin que haya razón —respondió Bella, con aparente ligereza.

—No tienes razón, efectivamente —dijo Edward, tratando de animarla—. Jacob pronto no estará aquí para molestarte. Tu mejor amiga, Alice, se encuentra en la isla, contigo; Sue se recupera rápidamente y tu Jasper llegará dentro de unas horas.

Los labios de Bella se apretaron. ¡Su Jasper! ¿O de Alice? ¿Y cómo se sentía exactamente? Estaba atontada, tal vez preocupada.

Por fortuna para ella, fue un día de mucha actividad en la clínica y cuando terminó su turno, se sentía cansada. Edward tuvo que quedarse a hacer una operación, así que Bella aceptó el ofrecimiento del dermatólogo de la clínica de llevarla a "Los Arcos".

Cruzó el sendero que conducía a la entrada y, estaba a punto de gritar a Sue, cuando recordó que se había ido a jugar al bridge con sus amigas. Cuando entró, la casa estaba vacía con excepción de Carmen, que estaba limpiando los muebles de la sala.

Bella salió de nuevo y caminó hacia un lado de la casa. Agraves de un espacio libre que dejaban dos cipreses, Bella dirigió la mirada hacia el mar. Era extraño. Este se estrellaba con fuerza contra las piedras. Nunca lo había visto tan turbulento.

—¡Señorita! —oyó la voz de Carmen y la doncella llegó corriendo hasta donde ella estaba—. La andaba buscando —dijo en español—. Venga pronto. La niña Emmy está en peligro.

Bella siguió a Carmen, que gesticulaba y repetía el mensaje, como si temiera no ser comprendida. Señaló hacia el teléfono. Alguien había llamado, sin duda.

—¡Chiripa! —exclamó en cierto momento y se lanzó a una agitada

explicación en español que Bella no comprendió.

¿Había tenido Emmy un accidente en su poni llamado Chiripa? ¿La habían llevado al hospital? Bella hizo las preguntas en su titubeante español.

Carmen sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Entonces tomó un papel y un lápiz y dibujó una especie de mapa, que indicaba un camino que descendía hacia una playa.

—¡Playa Teide! —insistió.

Bella conocía el lugar. La playa era llamada así porque, durante la gran erupción volcánica, que había tenido lugar muchos años antes, la lava del Teide descendió ardiente hacia ese lugar, haciendo un camino que llegaba hasta el mar. La playa estaba llena de rocas y peñascos; la arena era ceniza volcánica que se adhería al cuerpo pero fácilmente se desprendía. Se llegaba a aquel lugar por un agradable camino que cruzaba los bosques y había una vieja casita de pescadores, donde se guardaban artículos para pesca.

—¡Sí, comprendo! —dijo Bella rápidamente.

Salió corriendo de la casa y sacó el auto de Sue de la cochera cubierta de enredaderas. Tal vez Emmy se había caído del poni y estaba lastimada.

Quizá iba acompañada de alguna amiguita y ésta había llamado por

teléfono para avisar lo sucedido.

Bella condujo el coche por caminos que normalmente sólo transitaban jeeps y tractores, levantando nubes de polvo volcánico.

Pronto, no pudo avanzar más. Grandes barreras se interponían en su camino. Estacionó el auto a un lado de éste y empezó a descender por una angosta vereda. Corrió hasta llegar a la playa.

—Emmy! ¿Dónde estás, Emmy?

Gritó con fuerza pero su voz era ahogada por el rumor del mar. Con desesperación miró a su alrededor.

Entonces vio una palabra torpemente escrita en la arena. SOCORRO y junto a ella había una flecha que apuntaba a lo largo de la playa.

—Emmy! ¡Aquí voy!

Siguió la flecha hasta que la detuvo una barrera de peñascos. Más allá de éstos se encontraba la casita de pescadores donde se guardaban las redes. Tras aquélla, se levantaba un alto acantilado. Emmy, tal vez con algún miembro roto, probablemente había logrado arrastrarse hasta la protección de la casita.

Titubeando sólo por un momento, Bella se metió en el mar. Esperó

que el oleaje retrocediera, para darle la vuelta, corriendo, a los peñascos, en dirección de la casita.

—Emmy! —exclamó—. No te preocupes… ya llegué.

Corrió y dio vuelta al picaporte de la puerta. Esta se abrió.

—¿En dónde estás, Emmy?

Miró a su alrededor, en la penumbra del interior. Entonces oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Dio la vuelta y vio el contorno de un hombre gigantesco, que corría cerrojos y daba vuelta a la llave.

Se movió para quedar frente a ella. Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios de Bella cuando lo reconoció.

—¡Jacob! Déjeme salir inmediatamente. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde está Emmy?

Vaciló un momento y entonces el hombre bajó los ojos, como si de

pronto se sintiera un poco asustado ante la enormidad de lo que había hecho.

—Emmy debe estar tranquila en la casa, tomando el té —dijo con voz muy lenta—. La niña no ha estado, ni está en peligro.

—¡Gracias al cielo por eso! —Bella logró recobrar el aliento y sus ojos miraron con desprecio a Jacob—. No le tengo miedo, ¿sabe?

—No hay necesidad de que me lo tenga —la mirada de Jacob era

extrañamente inocente—. No haría ningún daño a Emmy, ni a usted, señorita — su tono era casi de disculpa—. Ese no es mi modo.

—No, pero se valió de un engaño para hacerme venir aquí.

Probablemente le dijo a alguien que Emmy se había caído de su poni y que llamaran a mi casa.

—Sí. Tuve que hacerlo. No pude encontrar ninguna otra forma.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Tenía que hablar con usted. Mañana van a mandarme al continente, donde tendré que trabajar en los viñedos, lejos del puerto y de las turistas.

—Es su propia culpa —los ojos de Bella lo miraron con severidad—. No ha querido portarse correctamente. Se le hicieron muchas advertencias. Ahora, basta de tanta tontería. Quiero volver a la casa, con Sue. Abra esa puerta, por favor.

—Todavía no.

—En este mismo instante, si me hace el favor —insistió Bella, y

caminó con decisión hacia la puerta. Se hizo a un lado y aunque ella quitó todos los cerrojos, aquélla siguió cerrada.

—La llave, por favor —exigió y extendió la mano derecha.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas. Bella trató de zafarse.

—¡Suélteme! ¡No se atreva a ponerme una mano encima!

Le dio una patada en una pierna y logró zafarse.

—Lo siento —dijo él—. No quería asustarla. No es lo que había

planeado.

—¿Qué esperaba? —replicó ella—. ¿Qué aceptaría esto como si fuera un picnic y me pondría a conversar amigablemente con usted?

Para asombro suyo, Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

—Traté de arreglar las cosas de modo que no te asustaras, querida — contestó, tuteándola repentinamente—. ¡Te quiero muchísimo!

—¡Me quiere mucho! —repitió ella, en tono de profundo desprecio—. ¡Tonterías! Mire, Jacob, empiezo a cansarme de toda esta absurda

situación.

—Tienes que escucharme —la interrumpió—. Cuando un hombre ama a

una mujer tanto como yo a ti, no quiere lastimarla. Desea protegerla, hacer que las cosas sean maravillosas para ella. Y eso es lo que quiero para ti. Sí, un picnic y una conversación. Es gracioso que lo hayas dicho.

Sacó una caja de fósforos, encendió uno y lo arrojó hacia la chimenea.

La madera empezó a arder inmediatamente y las llamas iluminaron la habitación. En una mesa rústica se veían dos frascos termos y una cesta de comida. Había dos sillas frente al fuego.

Tomó una escoba que se encontraba en un rincón y empezó a barrer; —¡Mira! Estaba arreglando esto, para que estuviera limpio cuando

llegaras.

—¡Un nido de amor! —exclamó ella incrédula—. ¡Grandísimo tonto!

Debe estar completamente loco. ¿Pensaba que podría conquistarme con todo esto, o que iba a lograr que me sintiera menos enfadada con usted? Se está buscando problemas muy serios, Jacob. El doctor Cullen se va a poner furioso con usted por esto.

—Tal vez no —respondió Jacob con una sonrisa tranquila. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas y extendió las piernas hacia el fuego—. Tuvo una larga conversación conmigo. Dijo que me iba a mandar otra vez a los viñedos. Y que la única esperanza de que yo sentara cabeza sería que me casara. Así que, Bella… ¡te quiero! Y voy a casarme contigo…

—¡Muchas gracias! —había más que una insinuación de sarcasmo en el tono de su voz—. Casarme con usted… eso sería lo último que quisiera Edward que yo hiciera. Además, tengo mi novio… Jasper.

—Jasper ya no es tu novio —dijo Jacob—. Alice me lo contó todo. Ella está enamorada de él. Y Jasper ahora la ama.

—Tenemos que esperar para ver eso —tras la seriedad del tono de

Bella había cierto toque de humillación. A estas horas, Jasper venía acercándose a Tenerife. ¿A quién venía a buscar…. a ella o a Alice?

—Si me casara contigo, queridita, sería un buen marido, realmente. Siempre te amaría. Todo mi amor sería tan sólo para ti… y tengo mucho.

—¡Nada más que del tipo equivocado! —replicó Bella.

—El doctor Cullen nos daría una casita —continuó Jacob,

ansiosamente—. Seríamos tan felices, tú y yo, Bella… eres la única mujer que no me ha amado. Y yo te enseñaría a hacerlo, te lo prometo.

Se levantó de la silla y avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

—¡Te lo demostraré! No te asustaré. Sólo te besaré queridita. Al

principio te opondrás… después suspirarás. Y después dirás: ¡Otra vez, Jacob, otra vez!

—¡Ni en un millón de años, tonto!

Lo golpeó en el pechó con los puños, cuando sus brazos se cerraron en torno a ella. Entonces la oprimió con tanta fuerza que Bella no pudo moverse.

—Te prometo una cosa, Bella —dijo Jacob, oprimiéndola tanto que

casi no la dejaba respirar—. Si te beso cien veces, no querrás que me detenga nunca.

El disgusto de Bella se mezcló ahora con el temor. Aquél era un

hombre muy fuerte. Se dejaba arrastrar por la emoción. Aunque aseguraba que no quería hacerle daño, sólo protegerla, ¿no podría perder el control, frustrado por la falta de respuesta de ella?

Volvió la cabeza resuelta, pero él empezó a besarla. Bella se sentía enfurecida ante su propia impotencia.

¿Y si no podía librarse realmente de él? Ese pensamiento la llenó de angustia. No podía resistirse por la fuerza física, así que tendría que usar la estrategia.

—¡Oh, Jacob! —se decidió a decir—. ¡Eres un hombre maravilloso!

De pronto, vio su oportunidad. Cuando los labios de él volvieron a acercarse, ella desvió el rostro a un lado y le hundió los dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Jacob lanzó una exclamación de dolor y la soltó. Ella retrocedió hacia la pared. ¿La iría a golpear? Levantó la mano derecha, efectivamente, pero después la dejó caer a un lado. Bella se arregló el uniforme y levantó la cofia de enfermera que había caído al suelo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella, mientras él trataba de contener la sangre que le escurría de la oreja—. ¿Le convence eso de que no tiene la menor probabilidad de éxito conmigo?

—Sí… sí… sí. Usted no me ha tratado bien. Le digo que la quiero, pero me acusa con Edward y él nos manda a mi mamá y a mí al continente, como exiliados.

—No tengo la culpa de eso —protestó ella.

—Todo lo que quería era conquistar su amor —dijo en tono suave—. Fui un tonto. Está bien. Jacob se da por vencido —dio vuelta a la llave que había sacado del bolsillo—. La llevaré de regreso a su casa.

Abrió la puerta. Bella se lanzó adelante de él, cuando vio que Jacob titubeaba. La marea había subido un poco. Por donde ella había podido pasar alrededor de los peñascos, con el agua a la rodilla, para llegar a la casita, había ahora un mar espumoso y rugiente. Se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró el acantilado, desnudo e imponente. Estaban atrapados.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la decisión.

—Nos vamos a tener que comer su picnic, después de todo, Jacob —

dijo, tratando de reír—. Tendremos que esperar a que baje la marea.

La enorme mano de él oprimió el picaporte con fuerza, mientras

sostenía la puerta abierta, para que ella entrara de nuevo.

—Nunca había visto el mar tan adentro… —dijo Jacob—. Tuvimos una

tormenta como ésta hace treinta años. Mi madre me lo ha contado varias veces. La casita estaba más cerca del mar, en aquel entonces. Las piedras que fueron arrojadas contra ella la destruyeron. Los tres pescadores que se habían refugiado aquí, se ahogaron. La nueva casita, o sea ésta, fue construida más adentro. Pero aún así, no es un lugar seguro. El mar y las piedras empezarán a golpearla, cuando la marea haya subido.

Bella miró hacia el acantilado.

—No esperará que yo suba por ahí…

—No, por supuesto que no —se estaba abotonando la chaqueta—.

Usted quédese aquí, mientras yo lo hago. Conseguiré ayuda para rescatarla. Entonces podrá subir el acantilado fácilmente, sin peligro.

—¿Antes que la marea arrastre la casita? —preguntó Bella, con temor, apenas contenido.

—Sí. Hay tiempo, si me voy ya —Jacob seguía de pie con una mano en la puerta—. Quédese aquí hasta que la rescatemos, Bella. No trate de subir por él acantilado una vez que me haya ido. Prométamelo.

Ella titubeó. ¿Cuáles eran sus sentimientos ahora? ¿No quería quedarse sola en aquel lugar? Qué extraño. Era la primera vez que Jacob había hecho el papel de héroe.

—Lo prometo —dijo. Entonces, al ver que la oreja le continuaba

sangrando, añadió—: aquí está la llave del coche de Sue. Está al terminar el camino que cruza el bosque. Buena suerte, Jacob.

El joven se lanzó hacia la tormenta, cerrando la puerta tras él. Bella se dijo que debía esperar pacientemente. Se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente y comió dos emparedados. Arrojó más leña al fuego y encendió el radio. Entonces escuchó un breve boletín de noticias, en inglés, de Gran Canaria.

Consultó su reloj. Jacob tenía quince minutos de haberse ido.

Probablemente ya había terminado de subir el acantilado y debía caminar ahora hacia el auto. Salió a mirar hacia el mar. El oleaje estaba arrojando piedras a sólo un metro de la casita. Entró y cerró la puerta con firmeza. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, inquieta, invadida por el presentimiento de que le había sucedido algún accidente a Jacob y que no iban a salir las cosas como él había planeado.

¡Estoy imaginando cosas! se dijo. Tengo que controlarme. O si no

Edward, o la gente que llegue a rescatarme, me va a encontrar histérica.

Demasiado pronto dejó de filtrarse la luz por las ventanas y el fuego moribundo que ardía en la chimenea empezó a arrojar sombras caprichosas y extrañas sobre las paredes burdas. Bella no se atrevió a abrir la puerta, de nuevo, porque el mar y las piedras empezaban a golpear la casita. El agua penetraba bajo la puerta.

De repente, una enorme ola se estrelló contra la construcción y a Bella le pareció que ésta había sido sacudida por el impacto. Empezó a contar cada ola que se estrellaba contra la casa. ¿Sería cierto que la séptima era siempre la más grande? Pero fue la sexta ola la que arrojó una piedra sobre el techo. La siguiente probablemente haría un agujero. Miró su reloj. Jacob tenía hora y media de haberse ido. ¿Qué estaría sucediendo?

Arrastró la mesa hacia un extremo de la habitación. Si el lugar

empezaba a inundarse, se subiría en ella. Un momento después contuvo el aliento. ¿Era su imaginación o había escuchado voces masculinas por encima del estruendo del oleaje y del golpeteo de las piedras? Se quedó escuchando. Sí. Oyó a Jacob, hablando español. Después otras voces: las de Jasper y Edward. Por último, otra voz.

Los hombres penetraron casi violentamente en la casita. Después de esperar un momento a que el mar se retirara, Edward y Jasper, la llevaron corriendo, tratando de evitar las piedras que eran lanzadas por el mar con violencia, hasta el pie del acantilado, que se veía más impresionante que nunca a la luz de la luna. Varias cuerdas colgaban de él. Aseguraron a Bella de la cintura, con dos de ellas, y ordenaron a los hombres que habían permanecido arriba, que halaran.

Cuando estuvieron todos arriba, la mimaron por turnos Jasper y

Edward… Por fin fue instalada en el coche lujoso, rodeada de toallas y frazadas. Edward no se detuvo donde Sue, sino que la llevó directamente hasta la casa grande de "Los Arcos", donde Alice, Tanya y Emmy la estaban esperando. Poco después se daba un baño caliente y le había sido preparada una cama en el mejor dormitorio para huéspedes. Pero como estaba muy emocionada por sentirse a salvo y todos sus amigos estaban abajo, Bella se negó a acostarse. En cambio, se cepilló el cabello, se maquilló, se puso una bata sobre el camisón y bajó por la amplia escalera. A la mitad de ésta, vio que se abría una de las puertas de los salones de recepción y escuchó voces inquietas que hablaban en español. ¿Pasaba algo?

—¿Qué sucede? —corrió hacia Edward.

—Jacob —dijo Edward—. No es nada de cuidado, no te preocupes. Van a sacarle apenas las radiografías. Sospecho que tiene fracturado el fémur.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Jasper terminó la explicación:

—Insistió en ser el último en subir el acantilado, pero una de las cuerdas se había desgastado por la fricción de las piedras. No soportó el enorme peso de Jacob y se reventó.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Pobre! —exclamó Bella.

—Golpeó contra una saliente —añadió Edward—. Así fue como se

lastimó realmente. Ya se encuentra rumbo a la clínica.

—Lo van a enyesar y a tener inmóvil —comentó Bella—. ¡Cómo va a

detestar eso! Pero lo mimarán mucho, sin duda. Y no tendrá que irse a esos viñedos donde no hay mujeres.

—Todavía no, por lo menos —dijo Edward. Entonces la miró con

compasión—. Me alegra que no sientas ningún rencor contra de él.

En seguida, se reunieron con Jasper junto al fuego, en uno de los salones de recepción más pequeños.

—Voy a llamar por teléfono a la clínica para dar instrucciones acerca de Jacob —dijo, mirando de Bella a Jasper y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ella se sintió casi desamparada cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente tras Edward. Pensó que la estaba dejando sola en la habitación con Jasper, en forma deliberada. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron y Bella murmuró:

—Edward no parece comprender la verdad —se sentía perdida.

—Creo que sí la comprende —respondió Jasper—. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Pero, ¿cuál es la verdad? —preguntó Bella, volviendo la mirada

hacia las llamas que danzaban en la chimenea.

Él se dejó caer en una silla.

—La verdad, Bella, es que tú y yo hemos dejado de amarnos.

—Sí, Jasper. Yo no me atrevía a admitirlo.

—Y ambos nos enamoramos de otra persona —añadió él.

—Tú de Alice —Bella asintió con la cabeza y entonces sus ojos

parecieron bailar de pronto—, ¡y yo de Edward!

—Sí, y sólo tienes que decirle eso, para convertirlo en el hombre más feliz de Tenerife —Jasper caminó hacia la puerta y gritó—: ¡Edward!

Cuando éste entró, Jasper se digirió a otra habitación y Edward, con los ojos iluminados por la felicidad, cerró con cuidado la puerta tras él.

Se quedó de pie muy cerca de ella.

—Ahora Jasper está en el salón azul, con Alice —dijo Edward con una nota de triunfo en la voz—, y yo estoy aquí, en el salón dorado, contigo. Doble felicidad, ¿no te parece? Las cosas han salido como yo quería, por fin.

—Y como yo también quería —murmuró—. Era lo que había

determinado Kismet, ¿no? —el corazón de Bella palpitaba con fuerza.

—Te quiero, mi amor —la abrazó acercándola a su pecho.

Esta vez ella se sintió feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras. Los brazos de Edward se cerraron en torno suyo, en actitud todavía más posesiva. Una ola de emoción la invadió al decir:

—¡Y yo te amo también, mi vida!

La boca de él descendió sobre la de ella con una intensidad que la hizo comprender que aquél era un hombre que haría demandas que ella estaba ahora ansiosa de satisfacer. Qué gran felicidad le causaba saber que calmaría su soledad y compartiría con él ese fuego intenso de sus deseos. Sintió la tibia presión de su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras la boca abierta de Edward buscaba la suya.

—Así que eres, en verdad, lo que esperaba que fueras… una mujer

capaz de amar con pasión.

—¿Y Tanya? —murmuró Bella—. ¿Qué papel hará ahora ella en nuestras vidas?

—Puede ser nuestra mejor amiga —contestó Edward sonriendo—. Eso

es, realmente. Ella supo, desde el principio, creo, que yo estaba loco por ti.

Me advirtió que debía conquistarte poco a poco. El matrimonio, por ahora, no entra en los planes de Tanya. Pero algún día, quizá…

Se interrumpió y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

—Te he sido fiel, Bella… desde el momento en que me sonreíste

desde esa fotografía y tus ojos parecieron seguirme. Sin importar en qué lugar de la habitación me encontrara, siempre estabas mirándome. Cuando te la tomaron estabas mirando hacia la lente, probablemente… y tu subconsciente buscaba un hombre como yo.

—Oh, sí, Edward. Estoy segura de que así era —se aferró a él—. Aunque me tomó largo tiempo admitirlo. Y al principio tuve que convencerme de que te odiaba, porque eres dominante.

—La batalla de los sexos.

—Sí, Edward. Eres un hombre al que le gusta mandar…

—Y tú, una jovencita rebelde, de gran carácter.

—Reñimos… —dijo ella, sin aliento.

—Y después nos amamos… así.

La besó con pasión. De pronto, la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó hacia la terraza iluminada por la luz de las estrellas y cruzó con ella el sendero de las magnolias.

Bella temblaba en los brazos de Edward, excitada por el musculoso cuerpo masculino que se movía contra el suyo, mientras caminaba con pasos decididos.

—¿Adónde me llevas, Edward?

Él volvió la cabeza y bajó la mirada para verla.

—Lo verás muy pronto… si no es que no lo has adivinado ya, querida mía.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, bromeando.

—No lo sé, realmente, Edward.

—Entonces, ten paciencia, amor mío —dijo Edward con voz ronca—. No hagas más preguntas y haz sencillamente lo que yo diga.

La condujo hacia su coche lujoso y la colocó en el asiento para

pasajeros.

Su tono era ahora muy varonil, dominante, casi severo.

—No trates de escapar.

La sorprendía la fuerza bruta natural que había en Edward.

—No me parece que quiera hacerlo…

La emocionó el reto que contenía la voz de él.

—No llegarías muy lejos si lo intentaras.

Había una nota de triunfo en su actitud dominante, una reacción viril hacia la mujer que parecía indefensa, en su poder, pero definitivamente feliz de estarlo. Por su propia voluntad, en ese momento, habría sido su esclava y satisfecho cuantos deseos él pudiera expresar en el juego del amor.

Edward conducía hábilmente el auto por el camino de la montaña, más allá de los platanares y los viñedos. De pronto, se encontraron bajo la luz directa de la luna y en la vasta inmensidad de la cordillera, dominada por la desnudez del pico del Teide. Bella sintió que eran únicos, en este lugar solitario.

Él disminuyó la velocidad. Su apuesto perfil se veía con perfecta claridad a la luz plateada de la luna. Bella notó su grueso y saliente labio inferior, que tenía cierta insinuación de sensualidad. Era en realidad un hombre apuesto, mucho más de lo que podría ser nunca Jasper.

La voz de Edward se hizo profunda y vibrante al decir:

—He revivido cientos de veces todas nuestras escenas juntos, Bella. No ha habido un solo momento desde que llegaste a la isla en que no te haya deseado.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y sus labios temblaron como reacción de su deseo.

—Te sentías así porque el destino lo había determinado. Tenías razón respecto a Kismet. El destino me trajo de Inglaterra a Tenerife… hasta ti, Edward. Hubo algunos obstáculos que tuvimos que salvar, antes que el camino quedara despejado para nosotros y descubriéramos nuestros

mutuos sentimientos.

Él asintió.

—Ahora puedo bendecir ese momento en que resbalaste, caíste en mis brazos y yo perdí el control. Bueno… ¡casi! Oh, te habrías escandalizado tanto si hubiera hecho en esos momentos lo que deseaba. Besarte, besarte locamente, no detenerme hasta que… —apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos bailándole intensamente—. En ese instante, quería poseerte, con desesperación. Todavía lo deseo, querida. Así que ahora no me dejaré invadir por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, cuando revivamos ese momento, Bella, ahora mismo… esta vez sin restricciones.

Salieron del coche y se quedaron de pie, a la luz de la luna, con los brazos de él oprimiéndola con fuerza. Edward la miraba, admirando su belleza, y dejando que ella lo hiciera, con los gentiles preliminares de la ternura, antes que estallara el fuego de la pasión y los arrastrara hacia el éxtasis.

Este era el momento que ambos habían anhelado tanto, la mutua

rendición ante la dulzura del amor. Lentamente, porque él estaba ahora prolongando la experiencia en forma deliberada, Edward bajó sus labios muy cerca de los de ella, con infinita gentileza.

—Amor mío, eres la muchacha más adorable del mundo —murmuró y

empezó a besarla.

—¡Te quiero!

Esta vez fue ella quien murmuró, en español, esas maravillosas

palabras. Su amor por Edward era verdadero. Eso que sintió por Jasper fue simple enamoramiento, aunque no lo había comprendido así. Había estado, en realidad, enamorada del amor.

Ahora sabía la verdad. El segundo amor, para ella, era el verdadero y Edward, el hombre para ella. Aunque era una mujer liberada, necesitaba a alguien lo bastante fuerte para dominarla, para insistir en su entrega por la simple fuerza de la masculinidad, que ahora le estaba demostrando en forma tan palpable.

—Ahora, podemos volver ya. ¡No, no camines! —de nuevo el tono de

mando llenó la voz de Edward—. Te llevaré en brazos.

—¡Vas a subir corriendo el Teide conmigo en brazos y me vas a arrojar al fondo del volcán! —Bella se estremeció, fingiendo que lo hacía de miedo.

La oprimió con tanta fuerza que Bella casi perdió la respiración.

—Nos espera un destino hermoso, querida mía, cuando te conviertas en mi esposa. Volaremos a otra isla paradisiaca: Tahití, allí pasaremos nuestra luna de miel.

La llevó en brazos hasta el coche. Este descendió rápidamente por la carretera que bordeaba las montañas, hasta llegar a las puertas de "Los Arcos".

Desde el garaje, Edward llevó a Bella en brazos a través de los prados y arcos cubiertos de enredaderas. Subió con ella la escalinata del frente.

Ella reía, emocionada de que su hombre fuera mucho más fuerte y viril de lo que ella había pensado que era posible. La depositó en un sofá y cayó de rodillas junto a ella, para besar sus manos, su cuello y después reclamar de nuevo el éxtasis de sus labios entreabiertos.

Se casaron dos meses después, en la capilla privada de "Los Arcos". Fue la boda más memorable que recordaba Tenerife.

Esa primera noche en Tahití, Edward parecía un dios cuando se acercó a ella en la playa, al atardecer, mientras el sol intensamente dorado se hundía en las aguas del Pacífico. Había estado nadando y tenía el tronco desnudo, con excepción del lei de cláveles que pendía de su cuello. La tomó de la mano y caminaron por la arena. Él iba descalzo y llevaba puestos sólo unos jeans. Se detuvieron ante el chalet, con techo de bambú, que habían alquilado al hotel de lujo contiguo. Él se quedó de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el ancho pecho y las piernas separadas.

Miró a Bella con el anhelo pintado en sus ojos.

—No conocemos a nadie en la isla, querida. Al fin estamos

completamente solos.

La llevó en brazos a través del umbral. La boca de Edward descendió sobre la de ella gentilmente; después lo hizo con una presión que la obligó a abrir los labios. Se estremeció cuando las manos de él empezaron a introducirse en su cabellera. Bella recorrió los hombros masculinos con las puntas de los dedos y después los apoyó en la nuca, para empujar la cabeza de él hacia la suya, con un deseo intenso, que pareció invadirla, en respuesta a la pasión de los besos de él.

—Paraíso, aquí vamos… —murmuró ella—. Juntos, mi amor… ¡juntos!

Fin

besos y gracias por leer lorena :)


End file.
